Sensei no seas celoso
by vampiremichichan
Summary: Que pasa si Misaki,Nowaki y Shinobu se hacen buenos amigos? ¿Como lo tomaran los otros? Situaciones extrañas pero chistosas y mucho amor. Lee y comente
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic de Junjou Romantica, espero que les guste y comenten.**

**P.S: Amo este show! dime si hay algun falla en los personalidades.**

* * *

**Nowaki's POV**

En unos días será el cumpleaños de Hiro-san y este año se lo quiero celebrar. Los años anteriores lo único que hacíamos era felicitarnos pero siempre sentí que deseábamos un poco más. Espero que el acepta una fiesta. Allí esta en la sala leyendo el periódico, Hiro-san se ve tan lindo cuando lee. Será mejor que le pregunta ahora, ya se le llevare la comida para calmarlo. Espero que le gusta lo que hice, es un pollo al horno con puré de papas y arroz.

-Hiro-san ya esta la comida, toma, espero que te guste.-Yo dije y miraba su reacción me miro y vio la comida.

-Gracias pero no era necesario. Se ve delicioso.-Él dijo mientras a empezaba a comer.

-Hiro-san tu cumpleaños se acerca verdad y te iba preguntar si tus padres lo van a celebrar.-Yo dije.

-No, mis padres van a ir a Europa ya que su aniversario cae en la misma semana de mi cumpleaños pero no es gran cosa.-Él me dijo.

-¿Entonces, te lo puedo celebrar yo?-Yo dije y el solo me quedaba viendo.

-Pero que dices, solo es mi día de nacimiento, no hay razón para celebrarlo.-Él dijo mientras volteaba a ver el otro lado.

-Es un día muy especial porque es el día que mi razón de existir nació.-Yo respondí y juro que lo vi sonrojando.

-No digas cosas así solo por impulso piensa antes de hablar.-Él me dijo medio enojado ay pero que lindo se ve cuando esta enojado.

-También para agradecer lo que Hiro-san hizo para mi cumpleaños.-Yo dije y solo me quedo viendo molesto.

-Te di un cup cake con una vela, no es gran cosa.-Él me dijo.

-Pero me regalaste este reloj tan caro.-Yo dije mientras le mostraba el reloj que me regalo. Un Rolex grande plateada con los números en romano.

-Te hacia falta uno, siempre llegabas tarde a todo. Por eso te lo regale y como todo hombre necesita un buen reloj. Hay que causar una buena impresión.-Él dijo mientras comía.

-Si tu le dices, vamos Hiro-san. Por favor quiero hacerte feliz.-Yo dije mientras hacia una cara de cachorrito.

-Esta bien pero solo invitaras a mis amigos no quiero doctores raros en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-Él dijo rendido.-Y que se te quede claro no quiero un gran fiesta, mas bien una reunión.

-¿Si Hiro-san, pero quienes son tus amigos que invito?- le pregunte a Hiro-san.

-Bueno mis amigos son Akihiko y Miyagi.- Hiro-san dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

-¿Quienes mas?- Le pregunte.

-Solo ellos.- Hiro-san dijo.

-Ah ya veo.- Dije con una voz de rendido. -¿Cuales son sus números?

-Aquí usa mi celular.-Él me dijo dándome su celular.

-¿Hiro-san, no seria mejor invitar los parejas de Akihiko y Miyagi para que no sea tan pocito personas?-Yo dije.- ¿Tienen pareja?

-Creo que Miyagi-sensei tiene un novio joven y Akihiko siempre dice que esta enamorado de su compañero de casa, así que creo que pueden venir juntos.-Él me dijo.

-Okay ahorita les llamo pero antes esta el postre.-Yo dije con un voz coqueto.

-Ah que hiciste….-Hiro-san empezó pero lo bese.

-Hiro-san es mi postre favorito.-Yo dije y estaba sonrojando.

-¿Nowaki, no tienes llamadas que hacer?-Él me dijo distante.

-Si ya lo hago pero solo si Hiro-san promete que después tendremos postre.-Yo dije.

-Hace tiempo que no tenemos postre, ok pero haz las llamadas y como castigo tu limpias la casa por todo un mes. Me voy a duchar.-Él dijo mientras se levantaba.

Amo cuando Hiro-san tiene sus momentos tiernos ahora el dilema. ¿A quien llamo primero, Akihiko o Miyagi?

**Misaki's POV**

Hermano que te encuentras en Osaka gracias por el regalo que me enviaste pero no era necesario. Aun no puedo creer que esté en mi segundo año de la universidad y mi segunda año con Usagi-san. El no cambia sigue siendo un tonto, un pervertido, un manipulador, un egoísta, un romántico perdido y mi estrés de cada día. Oigo sus pasos 1, 2,3.

-¿Qué haces, Misaki?-Usagi dice mientras me abraza por detrás mientras estoy aquí cocinando como ama de casa.

-Salmon ahumado con vegetales. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?-Yo dije distante.

-Ya solo me falta dos capítulos además ya no podía seguir sin sentir **mi **Misaki.-Él me dijo con su voz seductora y atrayente.

-Mejor termina tus capítulos si no Aikawa-san te matara.-Yo dije.

-Misaki, te quiero.-El susurro en mi oído. Ya empezó con sus repetitivas te quiero. Acaso ese es el único frase que sabe decir.

-Ah Isaka-san llamo dijo que tienes que ir a una fiesta en unos semanas y si no vas me matara y después te mata a ti.-Yo dije nervioso.

-En serio, porque yo le despedazo si llega a tocar un solo pelo de **mi** Misaki.-Usagi-san me dijo. Porque siempre dice que soy suyo.

-Usagi-san, no puedes decir que soy tuyo todo el tiempo. ¿Quien te crees?-Yo dije y volteo para ver su rostro.

-Yo me creo Akihiko Usami, el hombre que mas quiere Misaki en el mundo y el que te va a besar.-Usagi dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi pero gracias a dios que su celular sonó.

-Hola si ya veo entiendo, por supuesto, hablemos.-Usagi dijo a al persona que lo llamo y fue a la sala.

Ese Usagi se exagera de empalagoso y cursi, siempre es la misma canción con el. El me ama, me adora y él quiere que yo diga lo que siento por el. No es que no quiera decirle pero me parece muy difícil decir esas dos palabras. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie. En que estoy pensando. Usagi es un pervertido y aun así lo quiero, pero no se lo diré. Ya por fin termine de cocinar voy a llevar la comida a la mesa. No puede ser Usagi sigue hablando por celular. ¿Con quien habla? ¿Aikawa? ¿Isaka? ¿Takahiro? O algún extraño que no conozco. Voy a sentarme y esperar para servirle.

-Perdón por esa interrupción. Que rico se ve la comida hoy gracias por tu esfuerzo en verdad que jamás había probado comida tan rica antes de conocerte.-Él dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Si, si, si.- Dije mientras me sentaba. Después de un rato de estar comiendo en silencio.

-¿Oye Misaki, te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo?-El me pregunto.

-No vuelvo a ir a otra fiesta contigo. No me agradan tus "amigos" de la alta sociedad.-Yo respondí recordando la fiesta en el hotel.

-No es algo así, es el cumpleaños de un amigo mio. Además él no es de la alta sociedad, es más bien normal. Y no es un gran fiesta es mas bien una reunión. Y me dijeron que puedo llevar la persona con quien estoy saliendo.-Usagi dijo.

-¿Estamos saliendo? Si pero no vuelvo a salir en publico contigo en lo que me resta de mi vida.-Yo dije.

-No me digas que sigues enojado por eso.-Él me dijo.

Como no voy estar enojado si salimos hace tres días al centro comercial y el muy pervertido escribió en su estúpido BL libro que lo hicimos en el baño con gente entrando y saliendo. Y después vamos a la playa y escribe que lo hicimos en la arena detrás de una piedra gigante. Y eso no es lo peor vamos a un restaurante y le dice a todos que somos novios. Ese estúpido quiere que yo salga con el, ni para el 21 de diciembre de 2012. Prefiero morir solo.

- Si sigo enojado.-Yo dije con una voz escéptica.

- Ah bueno le diré a mi amigo que no podremos ir. Y que mal ya hice todo mi trabajo para ese día. Aparentemente vamos a tener que estar juntos todo ese día, las 24 horas del día haciendo mi actividad favorita.-Usagi dijo coqueto.

No hay forma que yo acepte eso así que no queda de otra.

-¿Cuándo es la fiesta? Recuerda tienes que regalar algo a tu amigo y no lo compres de ultimo momento. ¿Qué tipo de ropa me ponga? ¿Cómo estimado cuanta gente va a ir?-Yo dije nervioso, no quiero pasar todo un día con ese pervertido.

- Este fin de semana y relájate.-Usagi me dijo y se levanta y me levanta al estilo princesa.

-¡Bájame! ¿Adonde me llevas?-Yo dije mientras subíamos las escalones y lo pegaba. Creo que se lo que piensa a hacer. – ¡Los platos tengo lavarlos!-

- Mañana. Hoy iremos al paraíso tú y yo.-El me responde y entramos a su cuarto.

Padre y madre que están en el cielo. ¡AYUDANME!

**Miyagi's POV**

No se porque pero últimamente Shinobu pasa mas tiempo aquí que su propia casa, no es que me moleste solo me parece raro. Y debido a eso, no he comido ninguna cena decente estos días. Y hoy no será diferente, otra vez esta cocinando. No se porque no me deja cocinar será que este es su forma de quererme, envenenándome. Aun me cuesta creer que entro a la universidad, y esta estudiando mi carrera. Eso me hace sentir bien extrañamente.

-Miyagi, ya va estar la comida.- Shinobu me dijo desde la cocina y me levanto de la sofá donde fingí que estaba viendo tele. Miro que quiere que me sienta y me sente en el comedor.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus clases hoy?-Yo pregunte mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Eh, creo que bien. Aun no me acostumbre al ambiente de la universidad.-El me dijo.

- Ah, pero eso es normal, toma un tiempo para acostumbrarse.-Yo dije con una voz tranquilo.

- Miyagi, no tienes que fingir que te interese mis estudios.-Él me dijo. A veces, me pregunto de donde saca esas ideas. Si tiene que ver con el claro que me interese.

- Pero claro que me interesa si eres mi novio.-Yo dije y lo vi sonrojando.

- ¿Miyagi, puedo quedarme contigo por un tiempo?-El me pregunto.

- ¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte.

- Es que mi padre y madre van a ir a Alemania por un tiempo y ellos no quieren que me quede solo, así que me dijeron que te preguntara.-Él dijo mientras sacaba la comida.

- Por mi no hay problema. ¿Y tu hermana?-Yo dije, no es que me importa lo de su hermana solo es por cortesía.

- Va a ir de luna de miel con su nuevo esposo a Cancún.-El me respondió mientras traía la comida.

-Ella siempre quiso ir allí, pero yo odio la playa.-Yo dije.

- ¿Es por la profesora?-El me pregunto calladamente.

- No, es que no le hallo el punto. Estar sentado en arena donde los rayos UV te matan, llena de gente sin vida, sin ventilación, tienes que traer tu comida, no hay baño y es aburrido solo ver la mar. Además allí no se puede leer en paz.-Yo dije. Wow soné como un anciano amargado.

- Te entiendo a mi me aburran las islas y no me atraen los jetskis y cuatrimotos. Ya esta la comida, toma.-Él dijo. Era carne a la plancha, arroz y repollo requemado.

- Gracias por la comida.-Yo dije dulcemente, la carne y el arroz están ricos solo que no entiendo su punto del repollo.

- No te gusta, verdad.-Él me dijo mientras hacia su cara de cachorrito adorable.

- Es broma, ¡esta super delicioso!-Yo dije con una sonrisa y el sonrojo. Después de eso comimos en silencio por un rato cuando sonó mi celular.

- Hola.-yo dije

- Miyagi-sensei, habla Nowaki. Me recuerda verdad.-Nowaki dijo, como olvidarlo casi me mata.

- Por supuesto, tú eres el honey de Hiroki. ¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunte mientras miraba a Shinobu.

- Bueno como ya sabrá el cumple de Hiro-san se acerca y se lo voy a celebrar. Y lo estoy invitando ya que es uno de los amigos de Hiro-san y puede llevar a su pareja.- Nowaki dijo.

- Ah en serio pues voy.- dije.

- Gracias es el domingo como a las 5, mañana le mandare la dirección con Hiro-san. Adiós.- Nowaki dijo.

- Adiós.- Dije y cortamos.

- ¿Quién era?- Shinobu me pregunto.

- El novio del profesor con quien trabajo. Aparentemente va cumplir años y van a tener una reunión y nos invitaron.- Yo dije.

- ¿Nos invitaron?- El me pregunto confundido.

- Si dijo que podría llevar mi pareja y eso es lo que eres.- Yo dije y el sonrojo.

- Esta bien, mañana traigo mis cosas, pero adonde dormiré. Si el cuarto de invitados lo tienes lleno de libros.- El me pregunto tan ingenuamente.

- No es obvio dormirás conmigo.- Yo dije mientras me levante de la silla y fui hacia el para darle un leve beso en los labios.

- Ah, bueno.- Fue lo único que supo decir mientras sonrojaba.

¡Es tan lindo cuando sonroja!

**Domingo a las 5 pm. Misaki's POV**

Wow que rápido pasa la semana, aquí estoy en el auto de Usagi yendo a la casa de su amigo. Que bonito vecindario pero por que me parece haberla visto antes. Es cierto esta es la casa de enfrente de que el hermano de Usagi-san me secuestro para llevarme a su casa.

-Usagi-san pero si allí esta tu casa no quieres visitar a tu familia.-Yo dije y solo me quedo viendo enojado.

-No, yo vine por mi amigo no para verlos a ellos.-Usagi dijo.

-Ah entonces tu amigo vive por aquí.-Yo dije.

-No sus padres.-Él dijo.

-Ya llegamos.- Usagi-san dijo y nos bajamos de su maldito que atrae demasiado la atención auto deportivo rojo y caminamos a la casa que era grande y muy tradicional y tocamos el timbre. Un tipo alto con ojos azules y cabello negro medio azul nos abrió la puerta y me pareció muy reconocido.

- Ah hola vienen por la fiesta de Hiro-san. Entren.- Nos dijo.

- Ah si se me olvido introducirme. Soy Nowaki Musama un gusto conocerlos.- Nowaki dijo mientras caminábamos.

- Yo soy Misaki Takahashi, un gusto conocerlo. Espera, tu eres el muchacho que trabaja en la floristería.- yo respondí.

-Si ah tu eres ese muchacho de las rosas.- Nowaki dijo calmado y me sonrió.

Entramos a un cuarto muy grande y vi a mi profesor de Literatura sentado ahí.

- Ah Nowaki ya regresaste. Ah hola Akihiko.- El profesor dijo.

- Feliz cumpleaños Hiroki. Este es Misaki Takahashi, mi novio.- Usagi-san dijo.

-Tu…-Yo empecé entonces hice reverencia y mi arrodille. El profesor Kamijou es famoso por ser un lunático.-Feliz cumpleaños, sensei, perdóname por interrumpir su día. Espero que cumplas muchos años mas….no digo que esta viejo.-

-¿Takahashi, que haces?-Kamijou-sensei me pregunto mientras me miraba bien serio.

-Saludándolo como se merece.-Yo dije y Usagi me levanto.

-Hay que ver como tratas a tus estudiantes que hasta tiemblan a verte.-Usagi dijo con un voz burlona.

-Quien te escuche cree que soy un demonio.-Kamijou-sensei dijo.

-Así que tú eres el novio de Akihiko, como que encajan y no encajan.-Nowaki dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Por qué?-Usagi pregunto.

-Misaki-kun es muy lindo y joven.-Nowaki dijo.

-Gracias. ¿Y cuantos años eres mayor que Kamijou-sensei? Te ves muy joven.-Yo dije y Nowaki solo me quedo viendo y Kamijou-sensei parecía molesto.

-Yo soy menor que el cuatro años.-Nowaki dijo.

-Pero eres más alto…-Comencé a decir pero vi que el sensei se enojaba así que me calle.

-No te preocupes Misaki, Hiroki siempre ha sido chaparro.-Usagi dijo y yo solo me quede callado y tocaron la puerta así que Nowaki fue a ver.

-Y como es que estas saliendo con uno de mis estudiantes, Akihiko?- Kamijou-sensei pregunto.

-Es mi compañero de cuarto, no es obvio Hiroki.- Usagi-san respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-¡Hola Kamijou y Usami! ¿Como están?- Un voz alegre dijo y voltee a ver al profesor Miyagi con un muchacho como de mi edad.

-Bien hasta que tu llegaste.-Kamijou dijo algo molesto porque Miyagi-sensei lo abrazaba.

-¡Hola Hiroki! ¿Takahashi que haces aquí?-Miyagi-sensei me pregunto.-No me digas, fuiste secuestrado por Usami y él te tiene como esclavo.

-Nada que ver sensei.-Usagi dijo.-Él es mi novio y comparto mi casa con el.

-Ah ya veo. Takahashi-kun es muy lindo y si no mal recuerdo te gustan las cosas lindas.-Miyagi-sensei dijo mientras sonreía.-Takahashi-kun me asombras para estar con Usagi hay que ser muy tolerante.

-Eh, gracias sensei.-Yo dije confundido porque me tenia abrazado.

-Miyagi….-el muchacho dijo enojado y entonces el sensei me soltó.

-Todos, este muñeco aquí es mi novio Shinobu.-Miyagi dijo mientras lo abrazaba y todos lo quedamos viendo. Honestamente, yo pensé que era su hijo

-Exagerado.-Shinobu dijo.-Feliz cumpleaños, Kamijou perdón por Miyagi ya lo conoces.-

-Si.-Kamijou dijo.

-Hola soy Nowaki.-Nowaki dijo hacia Shinobu.

-Hola.-Shinobu dijo.

-Hola, soy Akihiko Usami y él es mi novio Misaki Takahashi.-Usagi dijo mientras le daba la mano.

-Hola, usted es el escritor que gano un premio, verdad.-Shinobu dijo.

-Si.-Usagi respondió

Después fuimos al cuarto de estar y nos sentamos en varias sillas. A mi me toco al lado de Usagi y este tonto me tiene abrazado mientras conversa con sus amigos. Que piensa que soy un Suzuki humano, solo a mi me tienen así. Nowaki esta sentado a lado de Kamijou y Miyagi le da espacio a Shinobu. Solo Usagi de empalagoso. Y que aburrido solo hablan de libros y que como Stephanie Meyer jamás se comparara con Stephen King. Y de como la juventud de hoy ya no aprecia clásicos sino libros acerca de vampiros. Hermano, jamás he pensado en el suicidio hasta ahora.

Nowaki se levanto y dijo

-Voy a ir a la cocina. ¿Alguien me quiere ir ayudar?-

-Yo quiero ayudar.-Yo dije. Yo haría cualquier cosa para salir de esta miseria.

-Yo también quiero ayudar.-Shinobu dijo y nos levantamos y fuimos para la cocina. Era bien grande y bonito.

-Gracias, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.-Shinobu y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Y Nowaki nos quedo viendo y sonrió.

-Si ellos pueden llegar a aburrir. Entonces la verdad es que no se cocinar muy bien y necesitaba algo de ayuda para la cena.-Nowaki dijo.

-Si quieres yo ayudo, no es que sea profesional pero se cocinar.- Yo dije entonces empecé a cortar las verduras y solo me quedaron viendo.

-¿Estas seguro que no eres profesional?-Shinobu me pregunto.

-No, creo que ya hay que cocinar la carne.-Yo dije.

-¿Y, que estas estudiando?-Shinobu me pregunto.

-Economía.-Yo respondí mientras metía el pollo al horno y chequeaba el arroz.

-Que desperdicio de tu talento. Deberías ser chef.-Nowaki dijo mientras hacia el puré de papas.

-¿Y tu que estudias?-Yo pregunte a Nowaki.

-Pediatría, ya estoy haciendo la practica.-El contesto.

-¿Y tu, Shinobu?-Yo pregunte.

-Literatura.-el contesto mientras hacia la ensalada.

-Como Miyagi. ¿Verdad?-Nowaki dijo.

-Si.-Shinobu contesto.

-¿Dime Misaki, como es estar con Akihiko?-Nowaki me pregunto.

-Es como un examen que jamás termina. Él es mi estrés.-Yo dije.

-Te entiendo, Miyagi me estresa.-Shinobu dijo y por un extraña razón sentí que me entendía.

-Hiro-san no es que me estresa mas bien quisiera que me mostraría mas cariño.-Nowaki dijo algo triste.

-Y yo lo que quiero es que Usagi deja de ser tan cariñoso.-Yo respondí.

-Pero se ve bonito la forma en te abraza en publico. Hiro-san jamás haría eso, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.-Nowaki dijo.

-Hay que ver como son las cosas yo no quiero cariño y es lo que tu quieres.-Yo dije tratando de alegrarlo y él sonrió.

-Hay un dicho pero no me acuerdo que dice muy bien pero dice que el sufrir de algunas personas es la alegría de otras.-Shinobu dijo.

- Que dicho tan sabio. ¿Compraste pastel para Kamijou, Nowaki?- yo pregunte. Y él nos enseño un pastel que era muy bonito. Que parecía plástico de lo lindo que era.

-¡Que bonito! ¿Dónde lo compraste?-Yo dije algo asombrado.

-Un amigo mio me lo hizo.-Nowaki dijo.

-Ah tu amigo es muy talentoso.-Shinobu dijo.

Así seguimos por un rato. Era divertido hablar con alguien acerca de Usagi. Y ellos hablaban de sus experiencias y como eran similares y diferentes. La verdad es que siento como si Nowaki y Shinobu me entienden. Y no creo que sea porque somos "gay", yo no me siento gay. Shinobu dice que no importa el sexo sino que se trata de la persona. Es menor que yo y tiene un mejor perspectiva acerca de estas cosas. Pero no me he aburrido más bien como me he reído con estos dos, serian buenos amigos.

-Creo que ya esta la comida.-yo dije y fui a verlo.

-Solo falta poco.-Yo dije entonces Shinobu y yo nos chocamos.

-Perdón no te vi.-Shinobu me dijo.

-Ni yo a ti, pareces ninja para caminar.- Yo dije entonces sentí que estaba pegado a él. Y vi que mi cadena se quedo atorado en su cárdigan. Y solo nos quedamos viendo uno al otro.

**Miyagi's POV**

Hace como 2 horas que están en la cocina y solo escucho risas. No es que este celoso obvio que no es más bien hambre. Pero si voy pareceré un posesivo, ya se convenceré a Usagi y a Hiroki para acompañarme.

-Oye no deberíamos ir a ver nuestra "esposas", se han tardado mucho.-Yo dije con una voz relajada.

-Si pero en el caso de Hiroki seria esposo.-Usagi dijo sin emoción como siempre.

-¡¿Qué insinúas que yo soy la mujer en la relación?-Hiroki grito enojado hacia Usagi.

-Te comportas como una y eres muy bajito.-Usagi dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

Hiroki solo lo quedo viendo molesto y le hizo la mala seña y este solo se rio. Como si no fuera nada grave.

-Bueno vamos.-Hiroki dijo ya un pocito más calmadito. Y nos levantamos de nuestras sillas y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Y vimos una escena muy extraña. Vi a **mí **Shinobu besándose con Misaki y Nowaki parecía estarlos ayudando. Yo trate de calmarme pero no todos lo que estaban allí son tan tranquilos como yo.

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACEN?-Hiroki grito enfadado. Ellos voltearon a ver ni se estaban besando, la cadena de Misaki se quedo trabado en el cárdigan de Shinobu y Nowaki los ayudaban.

-Mi cadena se trabo con la suéter de Shinobu y Nowaki nos ayudaba.-Misaki dijo tranquilamente.

-Cárdigan.-Shinobu dijo y en eso Nowaki logro destrabar los y ellos empezaron a sacar la comida como si nada ha pasado.

-Siéntense en el comedor ya llegamos con la comida.-Nowaki dijo mientras sonreía. Fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos estuvimos así por un tiempo cuando llegaron con la comida. Cuando vi la comida no podía creer que ellos lo hicieron parecía muy delicioso.

-Wow, todo se ve increíble. ¿Quién lo hizo?-Hiroki pregunto.

-Misaki-kun lo hizo, él es asombroso en la cocina.-Nowaki dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Si Misaki es increíble.-Shinobu dijo con una voz llena de admiración.

-Ustedes exageran, esto es muy fácil de hacer.-Misaki dijo.

-Bueno a comer.-Usagi dijo. La verdad es que ese fue sin duda una de las mejores comidas de mi vida. Después de cenar me sentí super lleno, Misaki, Shinobu y Nowaki fueron a la cocina después aparecieron con un pastel y lo pusieron enfrente de Hiroki.

-Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Hiroki, Happy birthday to you.-Todos cantamos mientras Hiroki soplo la candela.

-Ya queremos pastel ya queremos pastel, aunque sea un pedacito pero queremos pastel. Y Coca-Cola también, y para los viejitos café.-Los muchachos cantaron.

-¿Y quien es viejito aquí?-Yo pregunte y solo se quedaron callados.

-Ahora tienes que abrir tus regalos.-Nowaki dijo y le dio a Hiroki un regalo. Era un reloj caro no me fije en la marca pero era muy bonito. Usagi le dio su regalo después era el set de Game of Thrones el serie de libros. Hiroki parecía muy feliz hace tiempo quería esos libros. Y yo le regale un cheque de 15,000 yenes, para que compre lo que él quiere.

-Gracias Miyagi este es un muy buen regalo.-Hiroki me dijo.

-Bueno ya es hora de irnos, tengo una reunión con mi editora mañana así que adiós a todos. Vámonos Misaki.-Usagi dijo y Misaki fue con el y se fueron.

-Yo también me tengo que ir. Adiós.-Yo dije. Shinobu y yo fuimos al auto. En el auto hubo un gran silencio. Quiero que me digas algo. Pero solo te quedas en silencio. Ya llegamos a la casa pero todavía esta ese silencio. Shinobu va al cuarto y se tira en la cama. No sé que me pasa porque me tire y estoy acostado en su pecho.

-¿Qué te pasa?-El me pregunta.

-Estoy cansado podemos estar así por un rato.-Yo dije.

-Por supuesto.-El me dijo tiernamente.

Adoro este niño dulce.

**Nowaki's POV**

Hiro-san no me ha dicho nada, no es que espero que me de un discurso de agradecimiento pero me gustaría algún comentario aquí estoy recogiendo todo. Siento alguien abrazándome.

-Gracias por todo perdón si no te lo dije antes.-Hiro-san me dijo.

El detalle de Hiro-san es que tan pocas palabras pueden llenar mi corazón con tanta felicidad.

-Pero falta tu otro regalo.-Yo dije y fuimos a su cuarto.

**Misaki's POV**

Usagi maneja como loco en menos de diez minutos ya estamos aquí. No se su punto pero tan solo abrimos el apartamento el me esta abrazando.

-Misaki verte con otro me enojo mucho.-Usagi dijo. Pero que dice si yo no hice nada.

-Pero no hicimos nada fue un pequeño accidente nada mas.

-Yo lo se pero aun así te castigare porque solo yo puedo tocarte.-Él dijo y empezó a besarme y fuimos a su cuarto.

**DIOS. ¿HASTA CUANDO ME AYUDARAS?**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki's POV

Odio cuando salgo de clases temprano siento que no tengo nada que hacer. Lo peor del caso es que hoy no trabajo. Del aburrimiento ya prepare la cena y son las 4:20. Bueno creo que tengo que agradecer a dios por haberme enviado a Aikawa-san que tiene a Usagi-san trabajando hasta morir. El muy bobo se le olvido trabajar en la novela BL este fin de semana y mañana es el día de entrega. Así que de ese cuarto no sale hoy. Lo peor es que no tengo con quien hablar, Sumi-sempai esta de viaje con su padre en Hokkaido. La verdad es que tampoco tengo ganas de estar en el mismo cuarto que Usagi. Si entro a ese cuarto lo mas seguro es que olvidara hacer su trabajo y Aikawa-san lo mataría. Y lo peor del caso no hay nada que ver en el tele, solo están dando repeticiones del Bachelor, un show de un hombre que busca amor con varias muchachas, que estupidez.

Escucho mi celular sonar, donde fue que lo deje. A si la cocina, allí lo encontré, cuando revise el identificador de llamadas me salió desconocida. ¿Quién será?

-Hola. Yo dije.

-_Hola Misaki-san, habla Shinobu._

_-_Hola. ¿Cómo estas?

-_Bien. ¿Estas ocupado?_

-No. ¿Por qué?

-_Bueno es que necesito que me ayudes con algo._

-Si claro. ¿Pero con que?

-_Bueno, es que necesito que me ayudes a cocinar algo. Porque soy incompetente en la cocina. Si quieres puedes decirme que hacer a través del teléfono._

-No seria mejor que vaya a tu casa. Estoy totalmente desocupado y así puedo ver que es lo quieres hacer.

-_Okay gracias. Ahora estoy viviendo con Miyagi, te mandare su dirección en un mensaje._

-Okay ya llego, bye.

-_Bye._

Me pregunto que pasara con Shinobu, pero la verdad es que prefiero ayudarlo que ver repeticiones de shows de realidad. Ahora la pregunta es decirle a Usagi que voy a salir y escuchar su discurso que tengo que regresar temprano, que cuidado y blah blah. No ha salido de su oficina (cuarto donde escribe) por horas, creo que lo mejor es que no le diga. Ya soy hombre no tengo que darle explicación a nadie. Okay ya tengo el mensaje, tan lejos queda. Parece que iré en tren.

Ahora tengo que salir de aquí silenciosamente.

Gracias a dios que logre escaparme antes que Usagi se diera cuenta. Será mejor que vaya rápido así regreso temprano y evito problemas con mí…casero. Solo falta poco para llegar a la estación de tren.

-¡Misaki!- una voz grito y cuando voltee a ver vi Nowaki corriendo hacia mí.

-Nowaki, hola. ¿Cómo estas?-yo respondí y él sonrió.

-Sabia que eras tu por tu estatura.- él dijo sonriendo.

-Perdóname por ser tan bajo.- yo dije sarcásticamente.

-Es broma. ¿Vas a ir al estación de tren?- él me pregunto.

-Si.- yo respondí.

-Yo también. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?- él dijo.

-Okay vamos.-yo dije y empezamos a caminar.

-¿Adonde vas?- yo pregunte tratando de hacer conversación.

-Al hospital donde estoy haciendo la practica de medico. Lo hago en la tarde porque acabo de salir del trabajo en la floristería.- él dijo tranquilamente.

-Ah en serio.-yo dije.

-¿Y tu adonde vas?- Él me pregunto.

-Voy a ir a la casa de Shinobu para ayudarlo con algo.- yo dije.

-Ah ya veo, el camino de su casa y el hospital están muy cerca así que parece que iremos en el mismo tren.- Él dijo casualmente.

-Si es mejor viajar can alguien con quien hablar.- yo dije. No se porque pero Nowaki me cae muy bien. Él es muy simpático y agradable. Totalmente lo contario que su novio.

-¿Misaki, porque no le pediste a Usagi te dejara?- El me pregunto.

-Bueno es que estaba ocupado escribiendo. Y si le cuento pensaría algo que no es. Conociéndolo pensara que voy a engañarlo con Shinobu o algo por el estilo.- yo respondí con una sonrisa.

-Así que Usagi es posesivo.-Él dijo.

-Posesivo le queda corto.- yo dije.

-No te gusta que sea así.-él dijo.

-Es que si fuera por el yo no saliera de la casa y viviera de su dinero. Eso no me gusta para nada.- yo dije.

-Eres muy lindo cuando te enojas.- él dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias ya me lo han dicho.-Yo respondí sin emoción.

Seguimos caminando y cuando llegamos a la estación fuimos a comprar los boletos.

-Bueno la verdad es que hace tiempo no hago eso….TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- Yo dije porque vi el hermano de Usagi. Y el me vio y caminaba hacia a mi.

-¿Misaki, estas bien?- Nowaki me pregunto confundido y preocupado.

-Etto…..-yo dije y Haruhiko ya estaba en frente de mi y odio la forma en como me mira.

-Es el destino que siempre nos une, Misaki-san-Haruhiko dijo tan tranquilamente.

-¡NO METAS AL DESTINO EN ESTO!-Yo grite.

-Te ves muy bien, has recibido las….-Haruhiko empezó a decir.

-¡NO HE RECIBIDO NADA!-Yo grite.

-No sabía que ya habías dejado a mi hermano. Pero esperaba ser el que hablabas cuando ese día llegara.-Haruhiko dijo mientras miraba a Nowaki. -¿Y el quien es?

¿Será que Haruhiko piensa que ando con Nowaki?

-¿Qué? ¡EL ES UN AMIGO Y YO NO HE DEJADO A USAGI-SAN!-Yo dije y entonces Nowaki se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Misaki, quien es el?-Nowaki susurró.

-Un idiota adinerado que no conoce el rechazo.-Yo susurré.

-Soy Haruhiko Usami la verdadera pregunta aquí es. ¿Quién es usted y que hace con la persona que amo?-Haruhiko dijo mientras arreglaba sus anteojos.

¡¿Qué DIABLOS DIJO? NO PUEDE SER QUE ESE BASTARDO DIJO ESO EN PUBLICO. Sin duda es un Usami.

-Soy Musama un compañero de la universidad de Misaki. Ahora vamos a la casa de otro compañero para estudiar para un examen.-Nowaki dijo calmado.

-¿Cuánto quiere para alejarse de Misaki?-Haruhiko dijo.

-Disculpa.-Nowaki respondió confundido.

-Todo tiene un precio, le daré una gran cantidad solo por alejarse de Misaki.-Haruhiko dijo tranquilo.

-Perdóname, pero mi amistad no tiene precio. Y además. ¿Usted quien es para alejar a las personas de Misaki?-Nowaki dijo.

¡Nowaki te quiero tanto! Ahora eres mi BFF (BEST FRIEND FOREVER/Mejor amigo para siempre).

-Soy Haruhiko Usami.-Haruhiko dijo con desdén.

Él sin duda es hermano de Usagi.

-Dios, Haruhiko él es mi amigo nada mas. ¡¿Por qué te estoy dando explicaciones?- yo dije confundido.

-Misaki vamos, te llevo algún lado.-Haruhiko dijo mientras iba agarrar mi mano. Entonces empecé a ir correr pero como soy muy suertudo. Me caí. Pero gracias a dios, Nowaki me atrapo en sus brazos. Pero la problema es que me atrapo al tipo princesa.

-¿Misaki te encuentras bien?-Nowaki me pregunto preocupado. Pero no lo pude contestar porque de la nada aparecieron un gran grupo de chicas gritando y tomando fotos. ¿En serio es tan chistoso?

-¡Ay dios mio, yaoi en publico!- una chica dijo mientras tomaba fotos.

¡¿QUÉ? Ellas piensan que Nowaki y yo somos….

-Parecen sacados Sekaichi Hatsuki.-Una chica dijo y me fije en sus camisetas.

Aparentemente son otakus del yaoi y van a ir una convención.

-Son tan guapos y lindos.-Una chica dijo.

-Parecen sacados de una manga.-Otra chica dijo.

-Creo que estoy enamorada del alto. -Una chica dijo.

-Y yo del bajito, se ve tan shota.-Otra dijo.

Soy tan bajito. OYE YO NO SOY SHOTA.

-Chicas hay que ir sino llegaremos tarde.- Una señora dijo y se fueron.

-Pero….-Algunas chicas empezaron a decir pero igual se fueron.

-Gracias a dios que se fueron.-Yo dije mientras me paraba.

Nowaki agarro mi mano y corrimos hacia nuestro tren para evitar que Haruhiko nos viera y causarnos más problemas. Y llegamos justo a tiempo para nuestro tren. Y nos sentamos cerca del portal mientras tratábamos de recobrar la respiración. Espero que esas chicas no suban esa foto a la red.

-¿Misaki….estas bien?-Nowaki dijo mientras me miraba.

-Si perdón por ese vergüenza que te hice pasar.-Yo dije mientras sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-Eso no es gran cosa.-Nowaki dijo.- ¿Ese hombre era el hermano de Akihiko?

-Si, él es el hermano mayor de Usagi-san.-Yo dije.

-Él dijo que te amaba.-Nowaki dijo.

-Bueno él dice que me ama porque se enamoro de mi cuando lo ayude una vez. Y cuando se dio cuenta que yo andaba con Usagi aparentemente le guste mas.-yo dije.

-Wow tu vida no es aburrida verdad.-Nowaki dijo mientras sonreía.

-Y él es la razón porque Usagi pasa todo el tiempo encima de mi.-Yo dije.

-Ah ya entiendo, él no quiere que te quiten de su lado. Eso es muy romántico.- él dijo.

-La verdad que no tanto.-Yo dije.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. La verdad es que jamás había pensado en porque Usagi-san me quería proteger tanto.

-¿Cómo va todo con tu carrera?-Yo pregunte.

-Bien, eso creo.-Nowaki dijo.

-¿Cómo haces para estudiar, trabajar y hacer la practica?-yo pregunte.- Porque tengo un amigo que con solo la practica y el estudio esta tan cansado y sin vida.

-Bueno trato de dar tiempo para todo, y tengo una gran motivación para seguir.-Nowaki dijo.

-¿Cuál es?-Yo dije.

-Estar al mismo nivel que Hiro-san.-Nowaki dijo. Y yo pensaba que él era normal.

-¿De que hablas?-Yo pregunte algo preocupado porque note el cambio de humor de Nowaki.

-Hiro-san es 4 años mayor que yo. Y profesionalmente a él le va mejor que a mi. Él es el profesor titular de una universidad reconocida y yo solo soy un estudiante de medicina aun haciendo la práctica. Lo que quiero es un día llegar a ser alguien que este al mismo nivel que Hiro-san. Alguien que puede estar con el.-Nowaki dijo con un tono de voz triste.

-No te entiendo para nada. Que yo sepa todos los seres humanos somos iguales. Y 4 años eso no es nada. Mira Usagi y yo nos separa diez años, mira Shinobu y Miyagi. Yo pensé que era el hijo de Miyagi. Creo que deberías relajarte y recordar que no tienes que cambiar, Kamijou-sensei te quiere como eres así. Y además no creo que al sensei le gustaría que tu fueras mas exitoso que el, porque recuerda es un hombre muy temperamental.-Yo dije y él solo me quedo viendo y después de un rato me sonrió.

-Jamás lo había pensado de ese manera, gracias eres muy sincero.-Nowaki me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Así estuvimos hasta llegar a la otra estación, hablábamos y hablábamos. Descubrí que él fue a los Estados Unidos por un año y que hablaba muy bien el ingles así que nos pusimos de acuerdo para que el me ayudara a darme algunos tutorías de vez en cuando. La verdad es que fue divertido hablar con alguien.

Cuando salimos de la estación me mostro el camino donde debía ir y él fue al hospital. Okay Nowaki me dijo que era por aquí pero la pregunta es. ¿Cuál de estas casas es la cual donde yo debo estar? Y vi una señora de 60 y pico de años y trataba de llevar unas bolsas de comida que compro. Creo que seria bueno ayudarla.

-¿Disculpa señora, puedo ayudarla con sus bolsas?- Yo dije mientras camine hacia ella.

-Muchas Gracias. Mi casa es esa.-Ella dijo y fuimos a su casa. Cuando entramos deje sus bolsas en la cocina.

-Aquí están.-Yo dije.

-Muchas gracias muchacho. ¿Cuánto quieres como recompensa? –Ella dijo mientras abría su monedero.

-Oh, no señora. No necesito que me pague. Lo hice por bondad.-Yo dije.

-Que buen niño. Como quisiera que mis nietos fueran mas como tu.-Ella dijo mientras sonreía.

-¿Disculpe, usted conoce donde vive el profesor Miyagi?- Yo pregunte.

-Ah si ese es un niño bueno como usted, vive justo enfrente.-Ella dijo.

-Gracias.-Yo dije. Salí y fui a la casa y toque la puerta tres veces. Y salió Shinobu con un sweater y me sonrío.

-Hola pensé que no ibas a venir.-Shinobu dijo mientras yo entraba la casa.

-Claro que iba a venir. Me vine con Nowaki, me lo encontré cuando iba a la estación de tren.- Yo dije.

-Que bien.-Él dijo.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que quieres que te ayude con?-Yo pregunte.

-Me puedes ayudar a hacer una cena rica para Miyagi.-Él dijo y solo le quede viendo.

-¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte.

-Es que siempre trato de cocinar y todo me sale mal tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a hacer los quehaceres.-Él dijo mientras se sentaba en una sofá.

-Déjame adivinar, naciste en una familia acomodada. Tu padre puso casi toda su atención en el trabajo. Tu madre pasaba horas con sus amigas y te ignoraba. Tu hermana jamás te ponía algún atención ya que ella era la estrella de tus padres.-Yo dije mientras hacia mi análisis psicológico.

-¿Cómo sabias?-El me pregunto.

¿Acerté?

-Ah y la razón de tu orientación sexual es porque siempre envidiabas a tu hermana toda. Lo cual te hizo olvidar totalmente de la idea de tener una familia normal. Y cuando conociste Miyagi bueno eso aseguro todo.-Yo dije.

-Wow deberías ser psicólogo.-Él me dijo con una sonrisa.

En serio será mejor que cambia de carrera.

-Bueno empezamos a cocinar.-Yo dije con entusiasmo. -¿Qué tal si hacemos pollo a la plancha con arroz y vegetales? Como veras es algo muy sencillo.

-Okay. Pero te aviso casi no se hacer nada.-Él dijo con una sonrisa mientras íbamos a la cocina.

-No te preocupes todo se aprende con la practica.-Yo dije y empezamos a cocinar. Note que él era muy bueno cortando vegetales.

-Gracias por ayudarme.-Shinobu me dijo.

-De nada, además tengo que ayudarte. Si no lo hago me sentiría mal después.-Yo dije.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar?-Él me pregunto.

-Bueno veras perdí a mis padres a una temprana edad. Mi hermano mayor trabajaba para mantenerme y decidí ayudar en casa. Allí con la práctica aprendí a cocinar.-Yo respondí.

-Ah de veras. ¿Crees que a Miyagi le gustaría esto?-Él me pregunto

-Claro esto es uno de los platos favoritos de….Usagi.-Yo dije sin pensar.

-Usami-sensei es buen escritor. Me gusta mucho su forma de escribir. Él es muy talentoso.-Él me dijo.

-Si es verdad su ultimo libro es mi favorito.-Yo dije mientras revisaba el estado del pollo.

-Es el mejor que ha escrito. Es la primera donde hay un final muy feliz.-Shinobu dijo mientras sonreía.

-Oye Shinobu ya va estar la comida. ¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta que termine?-Yo dije y fuimos a la sala.

-¿Quieres ver tele?-Él dijo mientras encendía el televisor.

-Si.-Yo dije.

-¿Qué te gusta ver?-Él dijo.

-Shows de comedia y a veces un poco de anime. Ahora están dando una de mis programas favoritos.-Yo dije.

-En serio ponlo.-Shinobu me dijo mientras me daba el remoto.

Y lo puse.

-¿Caricaturas?-Él me pregunto confundido.

-Solo míralo es tan estúpido pero tan chistoso.-Yo dije.

5 minutos después.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Si son estúpidos. ¿Cómo se llama este programa?-Shinobu me pregunto mientras reía.

-Un show más, y mira te dije que era chistoso.-Yo dije.

-Este show es tan estúpido. ¿Cómo se te puede quedar tan trabado una canción?-El me pregunto.

-Los creadores son muy estúpidos. Si vieras hay un episodio donde el gorila mata al mapache en un juego fuerzas, hasta rompió una mesa.-Yo dije riéndome.

-¿Has visto una programa que se llama "Are you there Chelsea?"?-el me pregunto.

-¡Amo esa programa es super chistosa! Casi todos los shows de ese canal me gustan.-Yo dije.

Wow nosotros tenemos mucho en común.

-Si Miyagi me regaña dice que en vez de leer un libro que alimentara mi cerebro. Estoy sentado en un sofá viendo tonteras en el televisor que quemara mis neuronas.- Él dijo con una sonrisa.

-Igual me pasa con Usagi. Pero él no me deja escuchar música que no sea clásica. Él dice que la música de hoy no tiene ritmo ni sentido. Que el techno solo son sonidos, que el rock solo son gritos y que el pop solo son instrumentos con cantantes sin talento.-Yo dije.

-No te creo, parece viejo. Que mal por nosotros andamos con gente de otra generación.-Él me dijo sonriendo.

-Si.-Yo dije y nos comenzamos a reír como locos.

Shinobu es muy divertido aunque no lo parezca. Después de revisar la comida volvimos a ver programas de comedia. Y él me contaba sus pasadas en Australia. El me hizo sentir mal solo porque yo jamás he salido del país. Y el me confeso que jamás ha reído así con nadie en privado. Solo nos reíamos más y más.

Miyagi's POV

No puede ser ya son las 7 de la tarde. Hiroki dijo que solo era poquito el trabajo extra. ¡Que mentiroso! Pase las últimas cuatro horas ayudándolo con la tesis de la universidad. Lo único que quiero hacer ahorita es comer una de las comidas mediocres de Shinobu, estar con el y dormir. No tengo ni ganas de hacer nada. Ya llegue a mi hogar. Abro la puerta. ¿Qué es ese olor? Jamás he olido algo tan delicioso antes, no puedo creer que Shinobu haya hecho algo así.

-¡Shinobu ya llegue!- Yo grite y cuando entre a la sala vi una escena algo peculiar.

-Hahaha Hahaha.-Shinobu reía y reía con Takahashi-kun.

Él jamás ríe así cuando esta conmigo. Nunca lo había visto así de feliz. Ahora la verdadera pregunta es:

¿Cómo debo confrontar la situación?

Me hago el novio celoso y posesivo y pierdo todo respeto como profesor y causa mala impresión con Takahashi o me hago el ciego.

-Ah, bienvenido a casa Miyagi.-Shinobu dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola Miyagi-sensei.-Takahashi dijo casualmente.

-Hola muchachos. ¿Cómo están?-Yo dije con una felicidad falsa.

-Bien.-Ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Takahashi que haces aquí?-Yo dije relajado tratando de disimular cualquier enojo.

-Ah…bueno la verdad es que vine a….-Takahashi dijo nervioso.

-A ayudarme con una tarea de estadísticas que no entendía.-Shinobu termino diciendo.

-Tú no llevas estadísticas.-Yo dije. ¿Por qué me miente?

-Bueno algo de matemáticas que ni sé que es.-Shinobu dijo.

-Si era Algebra básica. No te preocupes Miyagi-sensei, le enseñe muchas cosas hoy.-Takahashi dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué le habrás enseñado?

-Ah en serio, que bien.-Yo dije mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Necesito relajarme.

-Si le enseñe la técnica Usagi para las matemáticas. Es una forma de resolver ejercicios super más rápidos que la forma normal.-Takahashi dijo y después vio su reloj.-Ya debería irme, si no llego temprano, Usagi se preocupa.

-Adiós, gracias por tu ayuda.-Shinobu le dijo con una sonrisa.-Te hablo después.

¿Desde cuando hablan?

-Si, adiós Miyagi-sensei.-Él dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Takahashi.-Yo dije rápido y el salió.

Cuando Takahashi salió, Shinobu fue directamente a la cocina.

¿Qué habrán hecho en el tiempo que yo no haya estado?

_***La mente creativa y única de Miyagi***_

_Takahashi llega con muchos cuadernos y se sienta al lado de Shinobu._

_-¿Entonces que es lo que no entiendes?-Takahashi pregunta casualmente a Shinobu y este se sonroja._

_-Bueno la verdad todo.-Shinobu dijo._

_-No te preocupare te ayudare con todo lo que no entiendes.-Takahashi dice._

_-Misaki-kun, la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda en otro campo de estudio.-Shinobu dice mientras se acerca a Takahashi._

_-Bueno con tal que yo sepa de que se trata la tema. Te ayudare en lo que sea.-Takahashi dice._

_-Bueno la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho, Misaki-kun.-Shinobu dice mientras se acerca tanto a Takahashi que solo unos centímetros los separa._

_-¿Shinobu?-Takahashi pregunta._

_-¿Yo te gusto?-Shinobu dijo haciendo que Takahashi sonrojara un poco._

_-Tal vez pero yo estoy con Usami-san y tu con Miyagi-sensei.-Takahashi dice mientras se aleja un poco de Shinobu._

_-Ellos no tienen que saber.-Shinobu dijo con una sonrisa. Takahashi después de quedarlo viendo por unos segundos también sonríe y se acerca a Shinobu y le da un leve beso en los labios._

_-Entonces me imagino que quieres que te enseñe ciertas "cosas".-Takahashi dijo al separarse de Shinobu._

_-Si pero para hacerlo se necesita un poco mas de espacio.-Shinobu dijo mientras mordía el oído de Takahashi._

_-¿Tienes algún cuarto?-Takahashi dijo._

_-Esta el de Miyagi.-Shinobu dijo con una sonrisa como el de un niño cuando hace una travesura._

_-Perfecto vamos.-Takahashi dice mientras se para y agarra el mano de Shinobu y van al cuarto de Miyagi._

_*__**Lo resto va para su imaginación* ;)**_

_Después de una hora o dos encienden el tele y se relajan. Y fingen que nada paso._

_***Fin del mente única y muy creativa de Miyagi***_

¡! Okay relax Miyagi todo esta bien eso fue algo ficticio que tu acabas de inventar. No paso, no paso. O que tal si paso algo y no me quieren decir. Se racional lo dos estaban riéndose de seguro solo hablaban de una programa. Aunque no puedo olvidar ese imagen de mi cabeza. Ellos divirtiéndose en mi casa y yo de estúpido trabajando.

-Miyagi ya esta la comida servida.-Shinobu me dijo desde del comedor. Me senté en una silla y cuando miro la comida no pude creer lo bien que se ve. Un pollo a la plancha doradito no quemada, las verduras se miraban tan frescas y lleno de color y hasta el arroz se miraba diferente.

-¿Quieres vino o un refresco?-El me pregunto desde la cocina.

-Vino. ¿Tu hiciste esto?-Yo pregunte confundido.

-Si.-El me dijo mientras se sentaba y traía el vino.

Lo probé y era delicioso. Toda la comida era sin duda una de las mejores que he probado en mi vida. Ahora cuando lo pienso si el hizo esto no tuvo tiempo para hacer aquello con Takahashi-kun. No se pero lo veo mucho mas calmado hoy que otros días.

-Shinobu, la comida esta muy deliciosa hoy.-Yo dije y el empezó a sonrojarse.

-¿En serio, te gusta?-El me pregunto algo nervioso.

-Si. Perdón si llegue tarde hoy estaba ocupado trabajando.-Yo dije.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo. Además ni sentí las horas estando con Misaki. Él es super agradable y tranquilo. Es muy bueno amigo y me gusta mucho su forma de ser.-Shinobu dijo.

-Me alegro por ti.-Yo dije.

Entonces él se levanto y me beso. Él me beso a mí. Esto jamás había pasado. Se siente tan bien. Estuvimos así por un rato. Cuando nos separamos el miraba el otro lado y dijo.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.-Yo dije y lo agarre y lo bese.

Yo no quiero a Shinobu, lo amo, lo adoro. Por eso no quiere que nadie me lo quite. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Yo antes pensaba que no era posible amar así otra vez, amar tan impulsivamente.

-Miyagi como yo cocine, tu lavaras los platos. Tengo tareas que hacer.-Shinobu dijo mientras nos separábamos después de besarnos.

-Pero…yo….esta bien. Pero me las debes "Darling".-Yo dije y el sonrojo.

Como lo adoro pero aun no he olvidado el incidente de hoy. Espero que esa sea la última vez que algo así pasa.

Usagi's POV

Que aburrimiento, escribiendo y escribiendo cuando podría estar con Misaki. Pero esta psicópata no me deja ni ir al baño sin permiso. Ya solo me falta poco y con esto termino el volumen de este libro. Ya.

-Aikawa-san ya termine.-Yo dije y ella se acercó a la computadora y empezó a leer todo desde principio a fin.

Después de como 4 horas en mi tiempo. Ella termino y cambio su cara de una editora seria a una fanática del yaoi.

-Es tan lindo y romántico. Es uno de mis volúmenes favoritos.-Ella dijo.

-Gracias y con eso pienso que ya te vas.-Yo dije mientras me paraba.

-Relax quería hablar con Misaki-san.-Ella dijo.

-Bueno bajamos.-Yo dije.

Pero cuando baje no escuche ni el tele ni nada. Fui al cuarto de Misaki y él no estaba allí. Revise por todo el apartamento y no lo hallaba en ningún lugar.

-Usagi, mira.-Aikawa-san me mostro una nota. Era de Misaki y decía:

**Usagi-san Salí para ayudar a un amigo con un trabajo** **ya regreso. La comida esta en el refri solo tienes que calentar.**

**-Misaki.**

¿Dónde habrá ido y con quien? Ojala que no sea con Sumi. No se pero quiero salir a buscarlo.

-Usagi-san siéntate y relájate.-Aikawa-san decía mientras hacia té.

-¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?-Yo dije y me senté.

-Usagi te conozco y sé que quieres salir y buscarlo. Pero recuerda Misaki no es un niño.-Ella dijo mientras me daba té. –Sé que lo quieres mucho pero si sigues sobreprotegiéndolo se va a sofocar.

-Te escucho y te entiendo pero no puedo cambiar. Cuando no se donde Misaki siento que alguien me lo va quitar.-Yo dije.

-Eso es tan…..LINDO. Deberías anotar eso para usarlo después en un libro. En respecto a Misaki dale una hora mas y sino llega puedes ir como un como loco buscándolo por toda la ciudad.-Ella dijo.

-Esta bien, una hora.-Yo dije.

-Okay ya me tengo que ir tengo una cita.-Ella dijo y se paro y se fue.

Tengo que buscar una forma de distraerme por una hora. Okay televisor dame una programa sin sentido que me puede distraer.

5 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Tantas canales y nada me distrae. Sigo pensando en Misaki. Esto es algo grave, esto jamás ha pasado antes. Misaki si no vuelves en menos de 53 minutos te voy a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras. Me preocupo hasta demasiado por el. ¿Con quien estará?

*Beep Beep*

Un mensaje. ¿De quien será? Ojala que sea de Misaki.

_**De: Isaka**_

Y este idiota que quiere.

_**Hola Akihiko, tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Sabes lo que hace chibi-tan cuando no estas? **_

_Para: Isaka_

_¿De que diablos estas hablando?_

Le respondí a ese idiota. Me esta molestando en este momento muy crucial de mi vida.

*Beep Beep*

Oh que rápido responde.

_**De: Isaka **_

_**Oh nada solo que hoy fui al tren y vi a chibi-tan con tu tan odiado onii-san.**_

_Para: Isaka_

_¿Cuál es tu punto molestándome?_

Yo respondi a veces hay que poner ese idiota en su lugar.

*BEEP BEEP*

_**De: Isaka**_

_**Yo no te estoy molestando te estoy diciendo la cruda verdad. Pero si no me crees chequea tu mismo.**_

_***abajo hay un imagen*(La del estación de tren)**_

¡¿Qué diablos esta haciendo Misaki con Nowaki y en ese pose? Es mentira tiene que ser mentira. Ya entiendo estoy dormido. Esto es un sueño o finalmente fumar me esta haciendo daño severo a mi cerebro.

*Beep Beep*

_**De: Isaka**_

_**Cuando yo pase tampoco lo creí pero es verdad. Que cruel es chibi-tan haciendo eso en publico y el chico con quien esta es un modelo creo por lo alto. Y tome fotos de la cara de tu hermano cuando los vio. Pero para ver eso me tienes que dar money. =D**_

Akihiko, inhala exhala. Relax siempre hay una explicación razonable y racional para todo. O el destino esta jugando muy feo contigo. Ya se es photoshop.

_**De: Isaka**_

_**NO ES PHOTOSHOP. ES IOO% NATURAL Y VERDADERO. : P**_

50 minutos después.

Okay ya te duchaste y ya debes haber relajado. Solo te quedan 3 minutos para buscar ese niño y exigir una explicación.

-¡Usagi-san ya llegue!-Misaki dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

-¿Adonde estabas? ¿Con quien estabas? ¿Por qué saliste sin avisar?-Yo pregunte.

-Fui donde una amigo no leíste mi nota.-El me dijo.

-¿Cuál amigo?-Yo pregunte.

-Etto, es que estaba con Shinobu.-El me dijo.

-¿Ah y que hacías con el?-Yo le pregunte.

-Lo estaba ayudando con una tarea.-El me respondió. Que gran mentira.

-Tu ayudar a alguien con una tarea no lo creo.- Yo respondí.

-Bueno cree lo que tú quieres creer. Me voy a duchar tal vez después si podemos hablar.-Él me dijo enojado dirigiéndose al baño.

¿Acaso él cree que soy un idiota? ¿Bueno que será lo que habrán hecho?

*_**La mente creativa, única y pervertida de Usagi o sea porno***_

_Misaki llega a la casa de Miyagi y allí estaba Shinobu esperándolo._

_-Hola Misaki.-Shinobu dice con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Shinobu.-Misaki dice normal. Cuando entran a la casa Shinobu se tira encima de Misaki en un mueble._

_-¿Shinobu, que haces?-Misaki dice mientras se ponía rojo._

_-Tu me gustas y sé que yo a ti también.-Shinobu dice y besa a Misaki._

_-Pero ambos estamos con otras personas.-Misaki dice cuando paren de besarse._

_-Y eso que importa. Somos jóvenes podemos divertirnos por un rato.-Shinobu dice mientras empieza a besar el cuello de Misaki._

_-Pero…no esta bien….esto se siente tan bien.-Misaki dice._

_-Verdad que si. ¿Por qué parar algo que es tan rico?-Shinobu dice._

_-Shinobu….¿Y Miyagi?-Misaki pregunta._

_-Lo quiero pero igual quiero estar contigo, además si lo hacemos una vez no es gran cosa. Somos jóvenes y hay que vivir la vida antes que no envejecemos como ellos.-Shinobu dice._

_-Es cierto, una vez es perdonable. Y creo que no haría mal probar cosas nuevas.-Misaki dice mientras empieza a desbotonar la camisa de Shinobu._

_-La vida se trata de nuevas experiencias. Y en la universidad es la época de la experimentación.-Shinobu dijo besando a Misaki._

_***Lo resto se los dejo para la imaginación si son como Usagi***_

_***Fin del mini porno***_

Okay eso no paso, Misaki no es muy bueno racionalizando cosas y además seria muy difícil los dos son demasiados ukes para empezar algo así. Pero seria bueno para la novela BL.

-Ahora podemos hablar racionalmente.-Misaki dice ya saliendo del baño.

-Si. ¿Qué hacías de verdad en casa de Shinobu?-Yo pregunte tranquilamente.

-Fui a ayudarlo a cocinar una cena para Miyagi.-El me respondió. Solo eso pensé que había hecho algo más interesante.

-Okay te creo. ¿Me puedes explicar este foto?-Yo pregunte mostrándolo el foto que me envió Isaka.

-No puedo creer que lo vieras. Cuando fui a la estación de tren me encontré con Nowaki así que decidimos ir juntos. Y allí nos encontramos con tu hermano y antes que el me pudiera agarrar. Corrí y me caí y Nowaki me atrapo. Y en eso pasaron unas chicas fanáticas del yaoi y lo tomaron muy mal.-Misaki me explico.

-Okay entiendo. ¿Pero porque no me dijiste que tenias que ir a la casa de Shinobu?-yo pregunte.

-Estabas ocupado y no quería ser una distracción.-Él me dijo mientras sonrojaba.

Esto es porque lo quiero el inconscientemente se preocupa por mi.

-Tú jamás serás un distracción para mí, eres lo más importante de vida. Y ahora misma te lo voy a demostrar.-Yo dije mientras que lo cargaba al estilo princesa y fuimos a mi cuarto.

-Usagi….-El empezó tan tiernamente pero lo interrumpí con un beso.

-Sé que no eres bueno con el ingles pero me imagino que entiendes estas palabras: _I love you.-_Yodije_._

_**I will always love you Misaki/ siempre te amare Misaki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, perdon por el retraso. Es que cierta persona me tenia muy resentida. *viendo a Hiroki***

**Hiroki: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?**

**Cuando subi el primer cap. de esta historia.**

***Recuerdo***

**Y listo ya esta en el web.**

**Hiroki: Honestamente, ¿Quien quera leer un fanue asumi fic de Junjou Romantica, cuando simplemente pueden leer el manga?**

***El segundo cap***

**Hiroki:¿POR QUE NO SALGO EN ESTE CAPITULO?**

**Yo: Si sales. Nowaki te menciono. Ademas dijiste que nadie leeria mi historia. Asi que asumi que no querias salir en mi historia.**

**Hiroki:¿POR QUE DIABLOS MISAKI SIEMPRE TIENE SU PROPIA PUNTA DE VISTA?**

**Yo: Obviamente porque el es uno de los personajes principales.**

**Hiroki: ¿Y MIYAGI?**

**Yo: Porque me agrada.**

**Hiroki: NO ES JUSTO HASTA USAHI TIENE SU PROPIA PUNTO DE VISTA.**

**Yo: Ah eso es porque Usami es muy lindo.**

**Hiroki me empiece tirar cosas.**

**Y como veran tuve que incluirlo esta vez.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Hiroki PDV

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo? Estoy hasta el cuello con 2 tesis incompletas, más la planeación de mis clases, 5 ensayos. Y encima quieren que de una reseña del nuevo libro de Akihiko. Dios, me quieren matar. No he dormido pensando en que voy a escribir. Ya leí el libro. Y debo decir que como fiel admirador de los libros de Akihiko, este sin duda fue el mejor. Creo que últimamente no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con Nowaki. Tal vez sea porque ambos hemos estado ocupados con nuestras careras.

-Hiro-san, ya traje la cena.-Nowaki dijo mientras entraba el apartamento con una bolsa con comida china.

-Perdón por no hacer la cena. Sé que hoy me tocaba a mi cocinar.-Yo dije entonces el solo se sonrió.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Sé que Hiro-san esta muy ocupado.-Nowaki me contesto. ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas así? Nos fuimos para la mesa y comíamos en silencio.

-Hiro-san, ¿aun tienes esos libros para aprender ingles?-El me pregunto.

-Si, ¿para que los necesitas si tú ya sabes ingles?-Yo pregunte.

-No e.s para mi, es para un amigo.-Nowaki dijo mientras comía.

-¿Cuál amigo?-Yo pregunte.

-Misaki-san.-El me contesto. ¿Quién?

-Disculpa, ¿Quién?-Yo pregunte.

-El novio de Akihiko.-Nowaki contesto. Ah, Takahashi.

-Ah ya veo.-Conteste sin interés.

-Oye Hiro-san, ¿Cómo te va en tus tesis?-El me pregunto.

-Mal, no he podido escribir nada.-Yo conteste.

-¿Y eso?-Nowaki me pregunto.

-Es porque una revista quiere que comenta acerca del nuevo libro de Akihiko.-Yo respondí.

-Wow, Hiro-san es increíble. Así que creo que vas a lograrlo sin problema.-Nowaki me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Um gracias.-Yo respondí y admitiré que sonroje un poco.

-Además Misaki me dijo que el libro de Akihiko es muy buena.-Nowaki me dijo. Entonces él se paro y boto los empaques de la comida. Y yo volví a trabajar en una tesis. Últimamente Nowaki menciona mucho a Takahashi. Para ser completamente sincero lo menciona al menos una vez al día. Y he visto que están pasando mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Sera que ellos están…..? No creo ese muchacho es novio de Akihiko y además aunque Nowaki y yo no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, nuestra relación ha estado muy estable. Pero a veces me preocupa que tal vez esa estabilidad sea el problema.

-Hiro-san, ya me voy acostar. Mañana me toca el turno de la mañana. Buenas noches.-Nowaki me dijo. No quiero volver a tener problemas por ser muy insensible.

-Eh tan temprano. La verdad es que quería que nosotros pasaremos mas tiempo juntos.-Yo dije mientras no quitaba la vista de mi laptop.

-Ven conmigo podemos dormir juntos.-Nowaki dijo mientras me estrechaba la mano. Yo se lo tome y fuimos a su cuarto. Aunque no dormimos enseguida.

Al día siguiente:

-Hiro-san, Hiro-san. Despierta.-Yo escuche alguien decir y abrí mis ojos y vi a Nowaki. Él ya estaba cambiado y bañado.

-¿Qué hora es?-Yo dije mientras me sentaba y agarraba mi celular. Era las 7:50.

-¡QUE TARDE ES! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A MI PRIMER TURNO DE CLASES! ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE!-Yo gritaba como demente mientras buscaba un toalla y me dirigía al ducha.

-Trate pero Hiro-san no se levantaba. ¿Acaso será que te deje muy cansado por lo de anoche?-Nowaki dijo.

-¡IDIOTA TENIAS QUE LEVANTARME!-Yo grite mientras estaba duchándome a la velocidad de la luz.

-Perdón tratare mas duro el próximo vez.-El me contesto. Yo salí de la ducha y literalmente me vestí con lo primero que vi.

-¿No vas a desayunar?-Nowaki me pregunto.

-No tengo tiempo.-Yo respondí mientras me ponía mis zapatos. Yo agarre mi chaqueta y mi maletín y mis planes para clases.

-Hiro-san, se te va olvidar algo.-El me dijo.

-¿Qué cosa pregunte?-Yo pregunte entonces él se acercó y me dio un beso en la boca.

-Despedirte de mí.-El contesto cuando nos separamos. Yo le quede viendo entonces vi mi reloj y Salí como loco de ahí y literalmente corrí hacia la universidad.

Ese Nowaki es demasiado cursi, me trata como si fuera su esposa o algo por el estilo. Pero aunque eso es algo que detesto de él, también es algo que me encanta. Entre a la universidad y fui al sección de literatura y vi a Miyagi-sensei arreglando unos libros.

-Buenos días Sensei.-Yo dije al entrar y mientras dejaba mis cosas en mi escritorio.

-Buenos días Kamijou. ¿Cómo estas?-Miyagi me dijo con su típica sonrisa de estúpido.

-Bien.-Yo respondí.

-En serio porque estas muy tarde. ¿Será que pasaste un buen rato con tu honey ayer y por eso estas exhausto?-Miyagi contesto. Como odio que ese idiota logra adivinar todo lo que hago.

-No te incumbe mi vida privada.-Yo respondí.

-Ay que malo eres.-Miyagi me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-¡SUELTAME!-Yo grite enojado.

-Kamijou, sabes que eres mi amigo, verdad. Y eso significa que nos podemos decir cualquier cosa sin herir los sentimientos del otro.-Miyagi dijo.

-¿Qué?-Yo respondí.

-¿Te puedo decir algo pero sin que te vayas a enojar?-El me pregunto. Asentí la cabeza solo para quitármelo de encima.

-Tu boca apesta.-El me contesto.

-¡QUE!-Yo dije y me aleje de él.

-Si huele horrible.-El me contesto. Entonces acerque mi mano a mi boca y sople un poco de mi aliento a mi mano y lo olí. Era asqueroso.

-Es que hoy me levante tarde y no tuve tiempo para cepillarme.-Yo respondí. Mientras tanto el buscaba algo en su escritorio y saco un bolsa.

-No importa, te entiendo, nos pasa a todos.-El me respondió y me dio un cepillo con pasta dental.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué andas con esto?-Yo dije.

-Por alguna accidente o situación que vaya a tener. Ah y toma esto.-el me respondió mientras me daba un enjuague bucal.

-Ya entendí mi boca apesta.-Yo dije molesto y fui al baño.

¡Maldito viejo!

-Toma.-Yo dije y le di sus cosas.-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿No tienes que ir a tu clase?-Él dijo.

-Ya voy.-Yo dije y agarre mis planees de clase y un libro y fui a dar mi primer clase. Desde el pasillo pude oír el ruido de esos muchachos. Pero cuando entré todos se callaron y me quedaban viendo excepto Takahashi que estaba hablando con ese muchacho Sumi. ¿Será que no me tiene miedo?

-Buenos días.-Yo dije.

-Buenos días, Kamijou-sensei.-Todos contestaron.

-Me imagino que todos leyeron hasta la tercera parte de "El Perfume".-Yo dije mientras abría el libro.

-Ahora les hare algunas preguntas.-Yo dije.-Sumi ¿Dime el lugar donde Grenoulle paso 7 años de su vida?

-La cima de una montaña inhabita.-El me respondió.

-¿Alguien me puede dar su opinión acerca del aspecto psicológico de Grenoulle?-Yo pregunte, y una muchacha levanto su mano. Le hice la seña de que contestara.

-Un psicópata desde nacimiento, antisocial, narcisista, personalidad obsesiva.-Ella contesto.

-Muy bien.-Yo conteste y así siguió la mayor parte de la clase. Cuando ya terminaba la clase llame a Takahashi a mi escritorio era para hablarle del libro de Akihiko.

-¿Pasa algo Kamijou-sensei?-Takahashi me pregunto con un tono de voz nerviosa.

-Nada que tenga con ver contigo. Se trata del libro de Akihiko.-Yo dije.

-Ah ya veo.-El me contesto.

-Pues como sabrás a mi me eligieron para dar una critica de su libro y me gustaría hablar con el antes.-Yo dije pero mientras yo le hablaba le cayo un mensaje y no me ponía atención.

-¿Me escuchas?-Yo pregunte.

-Si.-El me contesto sin quitar su vista de su celular.

-¡IDIOTA CUANDO TE HABLAN PONGA ATENCION!-Yo grite mientras le pegue con un enciclopedia. Y el cayo al suelo y todos gritaron.

-¡MISAKI!-Sumi grito mientras corría hacia Takahashi.

Takahashi estaba en el suelo inmóvil y tenia cara de estúpido.

-¡LO MATO!-Una chica grito.

-¡EL FUE UNA BUENA PERSONA!-Otra chica grito.

-¡ALGUIEN HABLA UN AMBULANCIA!-Un chico grito.

-¡NO, HABLAN A LA POLICIA!-Otro muchacho grito.

Actúan como si lo asesine con una pistola.

-Sensei, Misaki esta vivo pero deberíamos llevarlo a un lugar mas tranquilo.-Sumi dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos al estilo princesa.

-Ah si es cierto.-Yo respondí.

-Ya no se preocupan Misaki esta vivo. Solo esta inconsciente.-Sumi dijo a todos. Todos suspiraron en alivio. Y fuimos a la oficina de literatura porque para ser sinceros no tengo ganas de llevarlo hasta la enfermería. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Miyagi en su escritorio escribiendo algo.

-Ah Kamijou….-Miyagi empezó a decir y vio a Takahashi.

-Buenos días Miyagi-sensei.-Sumi dijo al entrar.

-¿Qué paso?-Miyagi pregunto.

-Nada de gran importancia.-Yo respondí.

-Kamijou-sensei le pego a Misaki con una enciclopedia en la frente. Y como fue cerca el golpe Misaki cayo al piso y esta inconsciente.-Sumi dijo. ¡MALDITO CHISMOSO!

-¿Por qué lo pegaste?-Miyagi pregunto.

-Por ninguna razonable razón.-Sumi dijo.

-Yo estaba hablando con el y de pronto quito su atención en mi y se fijo en un mensaje de teléfono. ¡Que falta de educación, verdad! Los jóvenes de hoy ya no entienden lo que son los modales simples. Y como vi que no me ponía atención, me enoje y le tire lo primero que vi.-Yo respondí y Miyagi y Sumi me miraban como si estuviera loco.

-Creo que seria bueno acostar a Misaki por mientras que recobra la consciencia.-Miyagi dijo y Sumi puso a Takahashi en un sofá que esta allí.

-Kamijou, Kamijou. ¿Hasta cuando aprenderás que no puedes tratar mal a tus estudiantes? Y con eso quiero decir abusar de ellos físicamente.-Miyagi dijo mientras tenia cruzados sus brazos. ¡Maldito viejo!

-Exageras además no lo haría si los estudiantes me respetarían como me merezco.-Yo respondí.

-No entiendo como tus padres pudieron criarte.-Miyagi me dijo.

-¡Cállate!-Yo dije.

-Kamijou, creo que deberías recordar algo muy importante.-Miyagi me dijo.

-Disculpa, pero tengo ir a mis clases. Regresare para ver como esta Misaki.-Sumi dijo y se fue tranquilamente.

-Kamijou, lo que debes recordar es que este muchacho es el novio de Usami. Y si no mal recuerdo Usami-san tiene un muy mal carácter.-Miyagi me dijo tratando de darme miedo.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-Yo respondí molesto.

-Bueno solo quería advertirte si llega Usami a matarte uno de estos días.-Miyagi dijo mientras agarraba sus libros y abría la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas?-Yo pregunte.

-Tengo que dar clases.-Miyagi respondió.

-¿Me vas a dejar solo con el?-Yo pregunte.

-Si, él es tu responsabilidad.-Miyagi dijo y se fue.

Maldito viejo me dejo solo con este muchacho. ¿Sera que este idiota no piensa despertarse? Estoy perdiendo tiempo voy revisar unos trabajos. Espero que todo salga bien hoy.

4-5 horas después:

Aun no puedo creer que Takahashi no se haya levantado. Ya estoy empezando a creer que se esta haciendo el inconsciente. Para ser sincero no me arrepiento de haberlo pegado. Se lo merecía por no ponerme atención.

-¡Kamijou!-Miyagi grito y entro con su sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Qué?-Yo grite molesto.

-Milagro, pensé que ibas a matar al pobre muchacho.-Miyagi dijo. Y de pronto entraron dos muchachos, Sumi y el novio de Miyagi, Shinobu.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo mataron!-Shinobu grito al ver a Misaki y corrió a su lado.

-Yo no hice nada, fue Kamijou.-Miyagi dijo mientras me apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¿Aun no se ha despertado? Ahora si me estoy preocupando.-Sumi dijo.

-¡Misaki despierta! ¡Vamos levántate!-Shinobu dijo mientras pegaba y empujaba a Misaki. Y entonces este empezó a abrir los ojos y todos quedábamos sorprendidos.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Takahashi pregunto con una voz confundida.

-Estas en la oficina de Literatura.-Sumi dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué paso?-Takahashi pregunto.

-Ese profesor demonio te pego tan fuerte que te quedaste inconsciente.-Shinobu dijo mientras me miraba con una mirada asesina.

-Oh ya recuerdo.-Misaki dijo. -¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Por casi 5 horas-Yo dije. Y cuando el me escucho se paro y después me hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor sensei perdóname por mi falta de atención. No me vuelvas a pegar.-Misaki me dijo mientras hacia la reverencia.

-¡Mira lo dejaste traumado!-Shinobu me grito enojado.

-Yo no hice nada.-Yo dije.

-Misaki, ¿tienes hambre? Ya es hora del almuerzo.-Sumi dijo hacia Takahashi.

-Etto….si.-Takahashi dijo.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?-Shinobu dijo.

-Claro vamos.-Takahashi dijo. Y note que cuando Shinobu acepto, Miyagi tenia un rostro triste y salieron.

-Oye Kamijou, ¿tienes hambre?-Miyagi me pregunto y aun tenia esa cara seria.

-Un poco.-Yo dije. Y en cuanto dije eso me agarro por la muñeca.

-Iremos a almorzar.-Miyagi dijo y me dio unas gafas y chaqueta. Y él se ponía una chaqueta y un gorro y lentes.

-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte.

-Vamos a espiar al estilo Sherlock Holmes.-El me contesto y me sonrió. ¡Odio este maldito idiota! Después de eso fuimos a la cafetería y extrañamente nadie se fijo en nosotros ni como estábamos vestidos ni nada. Solo ordenamos comida y nos sentamos cerca de una mesa donde comía Takahashi con Sumi y Shinobu.

-No puede ser.-Miyagi dijo. El solo pasaba viéndolos y note que los tres se reían a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Yo pregunte pero sin mucha importancia.

-No puedo creer que prefiere estar con el que conmigo.-Miyagi me contesto molesto.

-Bueno es normal, Shinobu es un muchacho y el por naturaleza preferirá pasar tiempo con sus amigos en vez de ti.-Yo respondí.

-Pero aun así, me molesta que sea solo con Takahashi-Kun. No es que odie a Takahashi, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir algo de celos cuando los miro juntos.-Miyagi contesto.

-Deberías relajarte.-Yo dije. Y con eso note que Miyagi-sensei se calmo un poquito. Después regresamos a la oficina de literatura a trabajar y para eso Miyagi ya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Misaki's PDV

Aun no puedo creer que Kamijou-sensei me pego tan fuerte que me dejo inconsciente. Si hay una cosa que si es segura, jamás le contare esto a Usagi-san. Porque si le digo lo que paso tendría que decirle que la persona que me envió el mensaje era Haruhiko. El me envió un mensaje diciendo que me saliera de la universidad y que me iba a llevar a algún lado. Y justo cuando lo iba rechazar el sensei me pego.

-Misaki, ¿estas bien?-Sumi me pregunto.

-Si, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Yo respondí.

-Porque ya nos podemos ir. Ya terminaron las clases.-Sumi me dijo.

-Es cierto.-Yo dije mientras revise el reloj de mi celular.

-Vamos, te acompañare al trabajo.-Sumi me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.-yo dije y entonces salimos de la universidad. Y nos dirigimos hacia mi trabajo.

Usagi ha estado muy ocupado con su nuevo libro así que entiendo si él llega tarde hoy a la casa.

-¿Cómo estas?-Sumi me pregunto ya cuando estábamos a la mitad del camino.

-Bien pero, ¿Por qué preguntas?-Yo dije confundido.

-Me preocupo por ti.-El me contesto.

-Ah bueno si.-Yo dije algo aturdido. Y en eso pasamos una librería donde tenían grandes anuncios del nuevo libro de Usagi-san. Y sin querer nos paramos de caminar y quedábamos viendo a la vitrina.

-Escuche que a Usami-san le van a dar otro premio por su nueva obra maestra.-Sumi-senpai dijo. Espera un momento, senpai quiere a Usagi-san.

-Ah si es cierto. ¿Lo leíste?-Yo dije.

-No y no tengo ni el mas mínimo deseo de leerlo.-Sumi-senpai respondió y con eso volvimos a caminar.

-Pensé que te gustaban leer sus libros porque él te….-Yo empecé pero Sumi me interrumpió.

-Me gustaba, tiempo pasado. Ya no me gusta Usami-san, ahora me gusta otra persona.-Sumi me contesto.

¿Qué? ¿Sumi ama a otra persona?

-Ah si me alegro por ti.-Yo dije y en eso Sumi me agarro de la muñeca y me llevo a un callejón. Y me puso contra la pared y me agarro el mentón.

-La persona que amo…eres tú.-Sumi me dijo. Y me quede totalmente en shock. No me puedo mover.

¡¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí?!

Hiroki PDV

Esta bien después de que guarde estos libros podre empezar con uno de los ensayos.

-Ah si, muchas gracias.-Miyagi dijo por el teléfono.

A saber con quien esta hablando, ni que me importara.

-Kamijou, necesito que me hagas un favor.-Miyagi dijo.

-¿Qué tipo de favor?-Yo pregunte mientras iba guardando los libros.

-Bueno es que, conseguí unos libros que son necesarios para un investigación que estoy haciendo. Pero estoy muy ocupado para ir a recogerlos. Y me preguntaba si tu me lo podías recoger. Por favor.-Miyagi dijo.

-Esta bien.-Yo respondí y el me dio un papelito con el dirección de la librería.

-Gracias. Dios, te pagara por tu bondad.-Miyagi dijo mientras yo salía de allí.

Ese Miyagi es tan extraño. ¿Por qué no pude tener una vida normal? Me imagino que seria mas tranquilo si mi vida fuera diferente. Debí haber estudiado alguna carrera donde no tengo que interactuar con nadie. Me hubiera casado con una mujer dulce. No tendría que lidiar con las estupideces de Miyagi. Y si jamás hubiera conocido a Akihiko, yo no me habría desviado del camino. Pero aun así estoy contento de mi vida. Okay ya veo la librería.

Entre y pude conseguir estos libros. Ese viejo me debe un favor.

-La persona que amo eres…tú.-Alguien dijo. Esa voz me parece familiar. Parece que vino de ese callejón. Voy a ver que fue.

Cuando me acerque al callejón pude ver dos personas. Era Sumi y Takahashi, Takahashi estaba con la espalda en la pared y Sumi encima. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?

-¿Qué?-Takahashi dijo con voz bajo.

-Me he enamorado de ti. Admitiré que al principio yo te molestaba pero era porque quería llamar la atención de Usami. Pero ya no, la persona que quiero ahora eres tú.-Sumi dijo y Takahashi se ruborizaba.

-Pero yo….-Takahashi dijo pero Sumi lo interrumpió.

-Aun no me amas. Así que hasta entonces seguimos siendo amigos, solo tendrás que recordar de mi sentimientos por ti.-Sumi dijo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo de Takahashi y le daba unas palmadas en su cabeza.

Yo después de eso me dirigí directamente a la universidad y le deje los libros a Miyagi. Y me fui para mi apartamento. No puedo creer lo que vi. Sumi ama a Takahashi pero este anda con Akihiko. De una manera puedo entender lo que siente Sumi, es feo ser solo el amigo. Pero aun así, él fue demasiado audaz. Y gracias al ver eso ahora estoy en una crisis existencial. ¿Le digo o no le digo a Akihiko?

Bueno Akihiko es mi amigo y le debo lealtad. Pero no tengo ningún derecho de entrometerme en su vida sentimental. Es por esta misma razón porque no me gusta pasar mucho tiempo viendo la vida de alguien más. Hiroki ya no piensas en eso, mejor ponte a trabajar estas atrasado en todo.

15 minutos después:

No he escrito nada. Aquí estoy viendo la pagina en blanca de un documento de Microsoft Word por casi 15 minutos. No podría ser mas patético. Encenderé el tele a ver si me inspira algo. No puede ser no están dando nada interesante. Desde cuando solo dan estupideces en la televisión. Aquí me he quedado en un canal donde están dando unas caricaturas ilógicos. Creo que se llama "Hora de la aventura", y se nota que este show fue hecha para niños inmaduras que disfrutan que se les pudre las neuronas. Y lo peor del caso es que no están dando nada bueno en Discovery. Solo están dando un maratón de un show donde arreglan autos. ¿Para que voy a querer ver algo así?

Hiroki trabaja. No puede ser que por el drama de Akihiko, me ha pegado una migraña. Iré a buscar una Migra-dorixina (un medicamento para la migraña).

Me pregunto a veces porque la vida es complicada. Y entonces recuerdo que es porque si no fuera complicado la vida seria muy divertido. Solo falta poco para que llegue Nowaki, de seguro como es viernes él quera ir a un restaurante familiar para cenar. Me iré a duchar para que no nos atrasemos.

-¡Hiro-san ya llegue!-Escuche que Nowaki dijo al entrar.

-¡Estoy en la regadera!-Yo grite. Llego mas temprano de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Salí de la ducha me vestí y lo vi en la sala con su celular hablando con alguien. ¿Con quien hablara? Cuando por fin colgó a la persona me acerque a él.

-Hola. ¿Cómo fue tu día? La mía ha estado muy estresante.-Yo dije y cuando vi su rostro note que estaba serio.

-Hiro-san, dime la verdad. ¿Le pegaste a Misaki con una enciclopedia?-Nowaki me pregunto.

-¿Quién te dijo?-Yo dije.

-Ah si que es verdad.-Nowaki me dijo serio.

-Bueno si es cierto. Pero lo hice porque yo le hablaba y no me ponía atención.-Yo dije.

-¡Eso no es una escusa para pegarlo!-Nowaki dijo enojado.

-¡¿Por qué te enojas?!-Yo grite.

-Porque dejaste a mi amigo inconsciente solo porque tienes un pésimo genio.-Él me dijo. Y para ser sincero eso me hirió.

-¿Quién te conto?-Yo pregunte.

-Si en verdad te importa. Fue Shinobu. Él me llamo para contarme, porque si el no lo hacia. De tu parte no hubieras dicho nada.-Nowaki dijo.

-Aun no entiendo, porque estas molesto por todo esto.-Yo dije.

-Para ser sincero no me molesta mucho la problema. Me molesta es que no estas ni un poco arrepentido de lo que hiciste. Pero eso es normal en ti.-Él me dijo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-Yo pregunte entre enojado y confundido.

-Hiro-san, eres egoísta y piensas que tu eres perfecto y que todos tenemos que hacer o pensar como tu quieres. Y si no lo hacen los pegas. Y adivina, la violencia no resuelve nada.-Nowaki me dijo. No puedo creer que él me haya dicho algo así.

Después de ese comentario quede paralizado por unos momentos.

-¿Qué quieras que haga?-Yo pregunte un poco mas relajado.

-Quiero que vayas a la casa de Misaki y que pidas disculpas.-Nowaki me dijo.

¡Que! Yo Hiroki Kamijou pedir disculpas por algo tan insignificante, jamás.

-¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte.

-Porque le debes al menos eso.-Él me contesto.

-No solo le puedo hablar por teléfono.-Yo dije.

-¿Tampoco le has dicho a Akihiko, verdad?-Él me pregunto.

-No y no veo el punto de que él se entere.-Yo conteste.

-Pídeles disculpa a ambos.-Él me dijo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Yo pregunte.

-Porque si te hubiera pasado a ti. Tu quisieras que te pidieran disculpas.-Nowaki me dijo

-¡Esta bien, si eso te contentara!-Yo dije molesto.

-Pues vamos.-Nowaki dijo y salimos del apartamento. Nowaki pidió un taxi y fuimos al edificio donde vive Akihiko.

Subimos y vi que era un lugar grande.

-¿En que piso viven?-Yo pregunte.

-Viven en la ultima.-Nowaki dijo.

-O sea el pent-house.-Yo dije.

-Si.-Él me contesto.

Fuimos al ultimo piso y vi que se tenia hablar por intercom. Cuando lo vi quise irme pero Nowaki me empujo al intercom.

-Hola.-Un voz dijo.

-Si vengo a ver Akihiko Usami.-Yo dije.

-Oh si claro, pasa adelante.-El voz dijo.

Y entonces se abrió la puerta y era Takahashi y cuando me vio se puso nervioso.

-Hola Kamijou-sensei. Perdón por no haberle reconocido la voz. Por favor pasa adelante.-Takahashi dijo.

-Esta bien. ¿Se encuentra Akihiko?-Yo pregunte mientras entre a lo que parecía ser una mini mansión.

-Si esta ocupado, ya lo iré a llamar.-Takahashi dijo y subió las escaleras. Empecé a ver todo el lugar. Es muy amplio y muy Akihiko.

-¡Es Hora de la Aventura!-Escuche un voz decir y vi el televisor. Estaban dando ese show. Aparentemente a Takahashi le gusta quemar sus neuronas. Después escuche pasos que se bajaban y era Takahashi con Akihiko.

-Hiroki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Akihiko pregunto.

-Bueno vengo para hablar contigo.-Yo dije.

-Esta bien, sentémonos.-Él dijo. Y nos sentamos en dos sofás, frente a frente. Akihiko agarro un cigarrillo y lo encendió y empezó a fumar. ¿Por qué todos mis amigos fuman?

-Sensei, ¿le gustaría un taza de té?-Takahashi dijo. Y le asenté la cabeza.

-Hiroki, ¿dime lo que sea que tienes que decir?-Akihiko dijo.

-Bueno es que sucedió algo en la universidad.-Yo dije y vi que su expresión altiva cambio.

-¿Le paso algo a Misaki?-Él me pregunto preocupado.

-Bueno….es que durante mi clase. Le pedí que habláramos y en medio de nuestra conversación le mandaron un mensaje….y entonces él lo vio…y como a mi no me gusta que me ignoren.-Yo respondí nervioso.

-¿Y?-Akihiko pregunto.

-Le pegue con una enciclopedia.-Yo susurré.

-¿Qué?-Él me pregunto.

-Le pegue con una enciclopedia.-Yo dije un poco más fuerte.

-¿Qué?-El volvió a preguntar.

-¡LE PEGUE A MISAKI CON UNA ENCILCLOPEDIA, HASTA LO DEJE INCONSCIENTE!-Yo grite. Akihiko solo me quedaba viendo.

-Misaki, ¿es cierto?-Él pregunto a Misaki.

-Bueno…si…. Pero me lo merecía.-Misaki dijo nervioso desde la cocina.

-¿No estas enojado?-Yo pregunte confundido a Akihiko.

-Para nada, Miyagi me conto en la mañana. Y yo te conozco y sé que tienes un mal carácter.-Él me contesto. ¿Vine aquí por nada?

-Bueno, perdóname por como me comporte. Tengo que ser más paciente.-Yo dije.

-No me tienes que pedir disculpas a mí, si no a Misaki.-Akihiko dijo.

-Takahashi, perdóname.-Yo dije hacia a Takahashi.

-No se preocupe sensei.-Él me contesto.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿Tu novio te puso que hicieras esto?-Akihiko me pregunto.

-Si, prácticamente me obligo. Esta allá fuera esperándome.-Yo conteste.

-¿Por qué no le haces pasar, Misaki?-Akihiko dijo.

-Si ya.-Misaki dijo y fue a abrir la puerta.

-_Hey Misaki. How are you?-_Nowaki dijo en ingles al entrar.

-_Fine thank you for asking.-_Misaki dijo.

-_So this is where you live? It's nice.-_Nowaki dijo.

-_Really? Do you like it?-_ Misaki dijo.

-_Yeah it's really nice. I love the kitchen.-_Nowaki dijo mientras iba a la cocina.

-_Yeah I like it too.-_Misaki dijo. No podía creerlo tenían conversaciones en ingles y se entendían e ignoraban a sus novios que estaban aquí sentados.

-Misaki, ¿desde cuando hablas ingles tan bien?-Akihiko pregunto algo molesto.

-Desde que he recibido tutorías privadas de Shinobu y Nowaki. Son muy buenos profesores.-Misaki dijo con una sonrisa.

-No somos tan buenos. Y además si has aprendido es porque Misa-san es muy inteligente.-Nowaki dijo. ¿Desde cuando le dice así a Takahashi?

-¿Misa-san?-Akihiko pregunto molesto y me fije que le estaba envolviendo un aura oscura.

-Si es el apodo que le hemos puesto a Misaki. Es lindo igual que él.-Nowaki contesto mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la cabeza a Takahashi.

-Waachan, te he dicho que no me digas así.-Takahashi dijo.

¿Waachan? ¿Desde cuando se hablan con apodos? Todo esto me molesta y parece que no soy el único. Akihiko también esta muy enojado.

-Ya esta el té.-Takahashi dijo y nos saco té.

-Gracias.-Conteste.

-Hmm, que rico esta este té.-Nowaki dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?-Takahashi dijo.

-Si es muy raro, tiene un sabor dulce pero muy delicioso.-Nowaki dijo.

-Mi hermano mayor me lo mando de Osaka.-Misaki dijo.

-Ah bueno es muy rico. Usami-san, su casa es muy hermosa y perdóname por venir sin avisar.-Nowaki dijo.

-De nada.-Akihiko dijo fríamente y encendió otro cigarrillo.

-Oye Misaki, ¿puedo ver tu alcoba?-Nowaki le pregunto a Takahashi.

-Si claro, esta aquí arriba.-Misaki dijo y en unos segundos subieron arriba. Cuando vi el rostro de Akihiko juro que vi la cara de un asesino loco.

10 minutos después.

Aunque no me gusta estoy nervioso. Aun no han bajado. Y Akihiko esta muy ansioso, él ha fumado casi 15 cigarrillos en estos 10 minutos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda para ver un alcoba?-Akihiko dijo molesto.

-No se.-Conteste tratando de esconder mi ansiedad.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?-Akihiko dijo mientras se paraba del sofá.

-Esta bien.-Yo conteste. Entonces fuimos hacia la alcoba de Takahashi y vi que la puerta estaba cerrada. Y entonces note que esto enojo a Akihiko aun mas.

-_Oye Nowaki, ¿en serio quieres hacer esto?_-Misaki dijo desde el otro lado del cuarto.

-_Si, ¿Por qué no? Aun no me voy y nos queda unos minutos antes de que volvemos abajo.-_Nowaki dijo. ¿De que estarán hablando?

-_Pero, ¿Qué tal si hacemos mucho ruido?-_Misaki pregunto. Vi el rostro de Akihiko y me estaba asustando mucho. ¡¿DE QUE HABLAN?!

-_¿Y?-_Nowaki dijo.

-_¿Y si nos escuchan nuestros novios? ¿No se enojarían?-_Misaki dijo.

-_Tendrán que escucharlo. Además hace tiempo que no hago algo así.-_Nowaki dijo. ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡Esos descarados!

-_Okay vamos, pero no seas muy suave conmigo.- _Misaki dijo. ¡¿Qué?!

-_Okay pero no llores al final.-_ Nowaki dijo. ¡ESE MALDITO!

Yo la verdad después de que Nowaki dijera eso vi que salió el alter ego asesino de Akihiko. Y ambos abrimos la puerta y no creerán lo que vimos.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

Vimos a Nowaki y Misaki en el piso jugando video juegos en una mini tele que había allí.

-¿Paso algo?-Takahashi dijo.

-¿Qué hacen?-Yo pregunte.

-Íbamos a jugar Mortal Kombat.-Nowaki dijo.

-Oh ya.-Yo respondí avergonzado. Me siento como un sucio pervertido.

-Hiro san, ¿nos vamos?-Nowaki dijo mientras se paraba.

-Si.-Yo dije.

-Okay adiós Misa-san. Te veo pronto.-Nowaki dijo mientras le daba unos palmaditas en la cabeza de Takahashi.

-Adiós waachan.-Takahashi dijo.

-Adiós Usami-san.-Nowaki dijo.

-Adiós.-Akihiko dijo y nos fuimos de allí y fuimos a comer a un restaurante familiar.

Nowaki actuaba normal, me alegra que ya se le paso la cólera.

Espera Misaki se llama Takahashi y tiene un hermano mayor. No puede ser Takahiro es el hermano de Misaki. O sea que….Akihiko se enamoro de Misaki después de que Takahiro le rompió el corazón. ¿Por qué la vida no puede ser normal?

Narrador PDV

Mientras tanto en la casa de Usagi-san. Usagi entro al cuarto de Misaki y lo beso allí en el piso.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Misaki pregunto.

-Te voy a castigar a besos por lo celos que me provocaste hoy.-Usagi dijo mientras puso a Misaki en el piso y le besaba el cuello y le mordía el oído.

-¿Por qué?-Misaki pregunto mientras ruborizaba.

-Porque solo yo te puedo poner un apodo, **mon bel amour (mi bello amor)**-Usagi dijo al besar Misaki.

-No hables en idiomas que no entiendo.-Misaki dijo.

-**Oui amour (si amor)**-Usagi dijo mientras besaba el cuello de Misaki.

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de Miyagi. Allí estaba comiendo con Shinobu. Y cuando terminaron de comer Shinobu estaba lavando los platos cuando Miyagi lo abrazo por detrás.

-¿Qué haces?-Shinobu pregunto.

-Abrazando a mi novio. Sabes me enoje mucho cuando preferiste comer con tus amigos que conmigo.-Miyagi dijo.

-pero seria muy raro si yo comiera contigo en la universidad.-Shinobu contesto.

-No eso lo entiendo, pero tendrás que recompensarme.-Miyagi dijo mientras levantaba a Shinobu y lo llevo al cuarto y lo tiro a la cama. Lo beso y empezó a quitar su ropa.

-Miyagi hoy no. Tengo un examen mañana y tengo que estudiar.-Shinobu dijo.

-No estudies eso, estúdiame a mi.-Miyagi dijo y tuvieron una buena noche.

Pero digamos que Shinobu aplazo en el examen. Y para el siguiente mes Miyagi conoció a algo plana y frio llamado el piso. Y ahí durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aqui esta e nuevo capitulo. En este, ya supe como se sentia Usagi con Aikawa encima de el porque mi hermanita me estuvo presionando y no me dejo ver tele.**

* * *

Misaki PDV

¡Maldita alarma! ¡Maldito celular que no entiendo! ¡Maldito Usagi-san! Si tan solo no me hubiera regalado este celular, es un IPhone 5, yo no tuviera este problema. Ni entiendo este aparato. No se como apagar este alarma parece que tendré que soportar ese sonido. Me baño y me cambio a unos jeans y una camisa polo azul. Bajo para limpiar la casa ya que hoy pero tengo clases en la universidad y también tengo que trabajar. Barro toda la casa menos del cuarto Usagi, ya que no tengo ganas de lidiar con el hoy. Aún no puedo creer que Sumi-sempai me haya confesado, no es quien me guste pero tengo que admitir que fue muy extraño. Me pregunto por qué solo esto me sucede a mí. Nii-chan, ¿Qué dirías es este aspecto de mi vida?

Quisiera ser un muchacho normal, con una novia dulce y amable viviendo en una casa con mis mejores amigos, que no son gays, y teniendo una buena vida universitaria. Pero el destino no me quiso dar ese regalo. En vez de estar aquí quejándome debería empezar a preparar el desayuno y almuerzo.

20 minutos después:

Ya esta el desayuno solo falta que termina cocinar el sopa de miso. Debería alistar mis cuadernos mientras la sopa esta cocinando. Subo las escaleras en silencio no quiero despertar a Usagi. Entro a mi cuarto rápido y empiezo a alistar mi bolsón. ¿Dónde esta mi libro de literatura? Si no lo llevo Kamijou-sensei me matara. La verdad es que no veo lo que Nowaki mira en el sensei. Pero como dice el dicho, hay alguien para todos.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Oh, mi celular. ¿Dónde esta ese aparato? Aquí esta. ¿Numero desconocido? Lo presiono y presiono la pantalla. ¡Maldito celular!

-¿Hola?-Yo dije.

-_Hola querido yerno_.-Un voz dijo. No puede ser…

-¿Papa de Usagi?-Yo pregunte.

-_No me digas así llámame, suegro o padre o si en verdad quieres me puedes decir padre Usami_.-El papa de Usagi dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Yo pregunte.

-_La verdad es que si_.-Él contesto. ¿Se esta muriendo?

-¿Qué?-Yo pregunte.

-_Es totalmente normal que la novia de un hombre toma un te o coma almuerzo con el padre de su novio. Así que básicamente, deseo acercarnos un poco más. Después de todo eres mi yerno además siento que ser el padre que no fui con mis hijos contigo_.-él dijo.

¿Qué le pasa a este señor?

-Ah si lo entiendo muy bien, pero es que no me queda tiempo con el trabajo y la universidad.-Yo respondí educadamente.

-_Si entiendo, es que me siento solo. No se si sabes pero Haruhiko ya no vive aquí conmigo_.-Él dijo.

-¿Qué?-Yo pregunte.

-_Si, después que lo rechazaste busco su propio apartamento y ahora vive solo_.-Él me contesto.

-Oh ya veo. Bueno suegro, ¿Qué tal si un día que tenga libre tomamos un café?-Yo dije. Pobre papa de Usagi, ninguno de los hijos quieren estar con él. Y ahorra que el señor esta en la vejez se da cuenta que no ha sido un buen padre.

_-¡Por supuesto, me encantaría! Y así podre darte un tallado de oso con 5 salmones._-Él dijo.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde hallo uno?-Yo pregunte.

-_En un viaje de negocios a Kyoto. Bueno conserva mi número en tu celular y háblame cuando tienes un día libre. Y dile a Akihiko mis saludos y dile que lo amo_.-Él dijo.

-Por supuesto, adiós.-Yo dije y lo colgué.

No se lo voy a decir ya que Usagi se pone muy delicado en cuanto temas relacionadas con su familia. Ahora tengo que guardar este número pero con este celular parece misión imposible.

Bajo las escaleras y voy directo a la cocina ya termino la sopa. En unos minutos se levantara el gran escritor Usami. De pronto escuche unos pasos y vi un versión zombi de Usagi. Aparentemente estuvo despierto toda la noche, de seguro trabajando.

-Buenos días, Usagi-san.-Yo dije nervioso. –Ya te serviré el desayuno.

-Uhh gracias, buenos días.-Usagi dijo con una voz de ZOMBI. Parecía Frankenstein. Pero es mejor que este así que me esté acosando. Usagi-san se fue a sentar a la mesa.

-Toma, espero que te guste.-Yo dije mientras le di su comida y yo me sentaba en la mesa.

-Misaki, la comida esta deliciosa como siempre.-Usagi me dijo mientras me daba una leve sonrisa.

-No es para tanto.-Yo dije mientras sonroje un poco.

-Misaki….-Usagi dijo.

-¿Qué?-Yo dije.

-Hoy te ves muy lindo.-Usagi dijo.

-No sé de que hablas.-Yo dije,

-Te ves muy bien con polos, me asegurare a comprarte mas.- Usagi dijo. ¡Maldición! Se me olvido, Usagi me regalo esta camisa. Y me lo puse sin pensar. Sin duda soy un idiota. I am a asshole.

-Misaki, how's your english lessons? (¿como van tus lecciones de ingles?)-Usagi me dijo en perfecto ingles mientras comía.

-Fine, why do you ask? (Bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?)-Yo conteste.

-Por nada, ah si espera aquí. Tengo algo por ti.-Usagi dijo mientras fue a traer algo. ¿Qué será lo que me tiene? Ojala que no sea otra novela BL.

-Toma espero que te guste.-Usagi dijo mientras me daba una regalo con envoltura de ositos.

-¿Cuál es la ocasión?-Yo dije.

-Ninguna, ganas mías de darte algo. Me ha ido muy bien con mi nuevo libro y quiero consentirte. Solo quiero que mi príncipe tenga cosas bonitas.-Usagi dijo mientras me abrazaba.

¿Soy una esposa trofeo? ¡¿Y desde cuando me dice príncipe?!

-¡Ni que estuviéramos casados!-Yo dije tratando de liberarme de sus brazos.

-Ábralo.-Usagi me ordeno. Y lo abrí y lo que vi era un Ipad de los más nuevos y en color negro.

-¡No lo puedo aceptar!-Yo dije mientras se lo di.

-¿Por qué?-Él me pregunto.

-Porque es muy caro y no me merezco. Además no sirvo para estas cosas. Aun no entiendo ese maldito celular que me diste.-Yo dije racionalmente.

-Pero si lo compre contigo en mente. Ya le instale varios aplicaciones y además ya tiene chip de internet instalada. Y además te sirve para la universidad, es ligera y compacta, así que podrás llevarlo a donde sea sin problemas.-Usagi me dijo.

-Pareces un comercial.-Yo dije cruelmente.

-Además si no lo aceptas me sentiría muy mal ya que lo compre pensando en ti.-Usagi dijo mientras hacia caras de cachorro.

-Esta bien.-Yo dije y me levante y empecé a lavar los platos.

-¡Maldición ya me tengo que ir!-Yo dije mientras disimuladamente deje el Ipad en el sofá.

-Yo te dejare a la universidad.-Usagi me dijo.

-No puedo.-Yo dije. No es que no pueda es que no quiero.

-Vamos si no llegaras tarde.-Él dijo mientras buscaba su llaves.

-Esta bien y recogí mi bolsón y nos fuimos de allí. Todo el camino de la universidad lo hicimos en silencio hasta que llegamos allí.

-Usagi-san llegare hasta las 7 hoy. Me toca un turno largo hoy.-Yo dije.

-Esta bien. Adiós y que te vaya bien mi príncipe.-Usagi dijo mientras me agarro la mano y me la beso.

Yo Sali de allí como si me hubieran disparado. ¡No puedo creer que hizo eso! ¿Sera que no piensa? Usagi-san debería aprender a no utilizarme de esa manera, él sabe que esas cosas me avergüenzan y aun así los sigue haciendo.

Relájate Misaki, solo ve a tu clase antes de que Kamijou-sensei me mate por llegar tarde. Por fin podre tener un momento tranquilo en mi vida alocada. Nii-chan el solo pensar que nunca podre decirte como es mi vida me molesta. Pero creo que aunque te dijera nada cambiaria.

Abro la puerta del salón y veo que por suerte no ha llegado Kamijou-sensei. Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Nowaki. Le he dicho que no levanta al sensei para que así pueda llegar a la universidad sin escuchar sus discursos sobre la impuntualidad. Gracias Nowaki prometo agradecértelo mas tarde.

-Hola Misaki.-Sumi me dijo mientras apareció detrás de mí. Yo de tonto aun estaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días Sumi-sempai.-Yo dije casualmente.

-Vamos a nuestros asientos.-Sumi dijo me mientras me agarro la mano y me jalaba para arriba.

-Sempai, todos nos están quedando viendo.-Yo dije.

-Ignóralos.-Sumi me dijo como si fuera tan simples.

-¿Camisa nueva?-Sumi me pregunto mientras nos sentábamos.

-¿Lo notaste?-Yo dije.

-Yo siempre estoy atento a los cambios a tu alrededor.-Sumi me dijo.

-Sumi-sempai….-Yo comencé a decir.

-No, no me digas así.-Sumi me dijo. ¿Qué le pasa este tipo?

-¿Qué?-Yo dije.

-Misaki quiero que me llames por mi primer nombre. Desde ahora llámame Keiichi-san, Keiichi-kun, Keiichi-sama, Keiichi-tan o Keiichi-sempai.-Sumi me dijo con una voz rara parecía que me estaba coqueteando.

-No lo hare.-Yo dije.

-Esta bien solo que te ignorare si me llamas Sumi.-Sumi dijo. ¿Qué bicho le pico?

-Sumi-sempai…-Yo dije pero cumpliendo su promesa me ignoro completamente.

-Sumi….-Yo dije y otra vez me ignoro.

-Kei…ichi-sempai.-Yo dije avergonzado y sentí que mis mejillas estaban sonrojando.

-Si, Misaki.-Él me dijo inocentemente y con una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué esto solo me sucede a mí?

-¿Por qué estas tan raro?-Yo le pregunte.

-No me digas que ya olvidaste nuestra pequeña charla.-Él me dijo.

-¿Por eso estas actuando así?-Yo dije.

-Te lo dije aquel día, hare lo que sea para que seas mio.-Sumi dijo audazmente aunque lo ultimo lo susurró.

¿Por qué será que el sempai me esta haciendo sentir raro?

-Takahashi, Sumi….hablan en su tiempo libre. ¡Pero no malgastan el mio!-Kamijou-sensei dijo enojado.

-Si sensei.-Yo dije nervioso. Gracias sensei, llegaste en el momento adecuado. ¡Sensei perdóname por hablar mal de ti! Aunque seguiré haciéndolo.

-Ahorra abran sus libros, analizaremos la página 256 del capitulo 10.-Kamijous-sensei dijo mientras él abría su libro.

Abro mi bolsa y no hallo mi libro entonces saco todos los contenidos y en vez de ver mi libro veo…el maldito Ipad.

¡USAGI-SAN! ¡EL MUY MALDITO DE SEGURO ME LO VIO Y ME LO METIO! ¡Hoy lo mato!

-¡Oye miran Takahashi tiene un Ipad!-Un muchacho dijo.

¡Maldición!

-¡Que lindo! ¿Es el nuevo?-Unos chicas me preguntaron. ¡No pregunten!

-Primero el IPhone y ahora esto. ¡Te envidio amigo!-Un muchacho me dijo. Y sentí que todo el grupo se nos acercó.

¡Usagi hoy te destruyo!

-Ya dejen de...malgastar mi tiempo. ¡Regresan a sus asientos y continuaremos con la lección!-Kamijou-sensei dijo enojado y todos me dejaron en paz.

¡Gracias otra vez, sensei!

-Déjame adivinar, otro regalo de Usagi.-Sumi me dijo algo molesto.

-No me lo regalo mi hermano por sacar buenas notas y soportar a Usagi.-Yo mentí. ¿Por qué mentí?

-Ah, quisiera tener un hermano así.-Sumi me dijo.

Y así seguimos la clase hasta llegar al receso para el almuerzo.

-Vamos Misaki.-Sumi me dijo mientras me agarro la mano y me jalaba hacia el comedor.

-Sumi-sempai…-Yo dije pero me ignoro.

-Keiichi-sempai.-Yo dije.

-Si, Misaki.-él me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-Yo dije triste.

-¡Misa-chan!-Escuche que una voz dijo y voltee a ver a Shinobu corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Shino-kun! ¿Cómo estas?-Yo dije.

-Bien pero con hambre. ¿Vamos a comer juntos los tres?-Shinobu dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto Shinobu-kun.-Sumi dijo.

-Sumi-sempai….-Yo dije y me ignoro.

-Keiichi-kun.-Yo dije avergonzado.

-Si Misaki.-Sumi dijo. ¡Lo voy a matar!

-¿Ocurre algo entre ustedes?-Shinobu pregunto.

-No, para nada.-Yo dije nervioso.

-Vamos se nos va acabar el receso.-Sumi dijo y fuimos a la cafetería. Hoy en la cafetería estaban vendiendo hamburguesas y pizza. Yo compre pizza, Shinobu un hamburguesa y Sumi pizza.

-Permiso, iré al baño.-Sumi dijo y se fue.

-¿Qué ocurre entre tu y Sumi-sempai?-Shinobu me pregunto.

-¿De que hablas?-Yo dije nervioso.

-Lo llamaste Keiichi, no soy un genio pero adivinaré que ese es su primer nombre.-Shinobu dijo seriamente.

-Esta bien te o diré. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.-Yo dije.

-Lo prometo.-Shinobu dijo.

-Hace unos días cuando yo iba al trabajo, Sumi-sempai me acompaño y me confeso que yo le gustaba.-Yo dije avergonzado.

-No. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Usami-san?-Shinobu me pregunto.

-Por supuesto que no, conociendo a Usagi se comportará como un loco.-Yo dije.

-Bueno eso si pero deberías contarlo para así evitar algún problema o conflicto.-Shinobu dijo.

-Tal vez.-Yo dije.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Sumi dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Nada.-Yo respondí.

Después de eso seguimos con las clases. A final de día Keiichi y yo salimos juntos de la universidad. ¡No puede ser ya se me quedo decirle así!

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?-Sumi me pregunto mientras salimos de las puertas de la universidad.

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?-Yo dije.

-Porque quiero ir a dejarte.-Sumi dijo.-Vamos, si no llegaras tarde.

Así fuimos hasta llegar a mi trabajo, hablábamos de las clases como si fuéramos universitarios normales. Seré totalmente sincero, cuando estoy con Sumi-sempai siento que soy una persona normal sin todos esos problemas que me aparecen de repente.

-Misaki, ya llegamos.-Sumi dijo.- ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?-Yo dije.

-Quise que llegáramos mas lento para así no despedirme tan rápido de ti.-Sumi me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos. ¿Por qué ese comentario hizo que sonrojara?

-¡Exagerado! ¿Por qué eres así?-Yo dije.

-¿Acaso no te lo dije? Me encanta lo romántico.-Él me dijo mientras desordenaba el cabello.

Yo solo le quede viendo molesto.

-Bueno adiós.-Sumi dijo mientras se iba y entre al restaurante donde trabajo como mesero.

-Misaki, justo a tiempo.-El jefe dijo, el señor Saito Ishima. Un hombre de ya unos cuarenta años delgado y de cabello negro y usa lentes grandes que cubran casi toda su cara.

-Hola señor Ishima. ¿Cómo esta?-Yo dije.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y ese muchacho quien era?-Ishima-san pregunto.

-Él es un amigo de la universidad.-Yo dije.

-¿En serio? Pensé que era tu novio.-Ishima-san dijo sorprendido.

-Deja al pobre muchacho en paz. Hola Misaki.-La señora Ai Ishima dijo. Una mujer de unos cuarenta, delgada pero con muchos pechos. Cabello en un bob rojo teñida, básicamente es muy hermosa.

-Tienes razón cariño. Misaki, ¿ve cambiarte?-Ishima-san dijo. Yo solo asenté la cabeza y fui a cambiarme en mi uniforme.

El restaurante donde trabajo es famoso por ser muy elegante y por vender dulces muy elaborados hechos por Ai-sama. Y debido a eso debo cambiarme a un uniforme de mesero clásico o sea camisa manga larga, pantalón de tela negra, y una corbata negra.

-Takahashi, tenemos que cubrir por Kai otra vez.-Un muchacho con el cual trabajo dijo.

-¿Otra vez?-Yo dije.

Kai es un maldito que nunca llega a tiempo y es verdaderamente un patán que se la pasa de fiesta a fiesta. Y la única razón por la cual el señor Ishima no lo ha despedido es porque él es su sobrino.

-¿Takahashi, estas aquí?-Un muchacha dijo. Es Kyoko la hija del señor y señora Ishima ella trabaja como cajera y ayuda su mamá a cocinar. Ella es un poco mas pequeña que yo y es muy delgada se parece a su mamá, menos por los grandes pechos y tiene cabello largo y color café.

-Si, ¿ocurre algo?-Yo pregunte. Yo ya me había cambiado.

-Hay un hombre que esta pidiendo que lo atiendes.-Kyoko dijo dulcemente.

-¿Eh? Pero si todavía falta para que empiece mi turno.-Yo dije.

-Lo se pero te pidió específicamente.-Ella dijo.

-Ya voy.-Yo dije y salí del vestidor y seguí a Kyoko a una mesa que estaba cerca de a ventana y se podía ver la calle y todos lo que pasaban. Cuando llegue a la mesa vi que él que estaba allí era Nowaki.

-Hola Waachan.-Yo dije molesto. ¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?

-Hola Misa-chan, te queda muy bien ese outfit.-Él me dijo.

-No te tomes esto a mal pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-YO pregunte.

-Siempre quise entrar aquí además recordé que aquí trabajabas así que decidí visitarte. Y para darte tus tareas de ingles para la semana.-Él me dijo mientras sacaba unos libros de su bolso.

¿Por qué yo?

Miyagi PDV

¡Maldito Kamijou! ¡Lo voy asesinar!

*Hace unos 30 minutos*

_Yo estaba tranquilamente en el sofá de la oficina del departamento de Literatura tomando una siesta, ya que últimamente he estado durmiendo en el piso. Cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me estaba empujando._

_-¡Sensei levantase!- Kamijou me dijo molesto._

_-¿Qué ocurre?-Yo dije tratando de levantarme._

_-Tienes que ir a comprar tinta para la impresora. Se acabaron los cartuchos.-Kamijou me dijo mientras me miraba molesto._

_-¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?-Yo dije._

_-Porque no has hecho nada hoy además tengo que dar una clase.-Él me dijo enojado._

_-Okay, dame el dinero.-Yo dije mientras extendí mi mano._

_-Ja, ja yo pague los últimos cartuchos hoy te toca a ti. Y por cierto los cartuchos de este impresora solo se pueden hallar en la tienda del centro.-Kamijou dijo cruelmente mientras que salía del oficina._

*Ahora*

¡Por culpa de ese maldito tuve que ir caminando por todo el maldito centro! ¡Para comprar cartuchos caros! ¡Y el peor del caso es que no tengo mi auto! ¿Por qué lo tuve que llevar al taller? Y encima ese maldito no tiene su propio auto. Tendré que ir caminando hasta la universidad. ¡Y no tengo para un taxi!

¡Dios me odia! ¡Uno, me tiene acostado en el piso, por eso tengo un dolor insoportable en la espalda, dos, estoy como loco por unos cartuchos, tres, me siento fatal y solo hoy! Shinobu no me ha llamado en todo el día, me siento que voy a morir.

¡Ya estoy viejo!

Ya se lo que hare tomare un café y comeré un dulce de uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. Lo que me gusta de este restaurante es que uno puede ver todo lo que sucede afuera.

¡No puede ser! Voy hacia la ventana del restaurante y veo al honey de Kamijou y Takahashi juntos, en una mesa, sentados. Juro que me pegue la cara con la ventana solo para poder ver si era cierto. Ellos estaban hablando y sonriendo juntos. ¿Estoy en un universo paralelo?

-¡Abuelo, es malo pegar la cara contra la ventana!-Una voz infantil dijo entonces a ver a mi derecho y a mi izquierda para encontrar alguien pero no vi nadie así que volví a mi estado anterior.

-¡Abuelo!-El voz repitió y vi hacia arriba, ¿Dios?

-¡Abuelo tonto mira hacia abajo!-El voz repitió y vi hacia abajo y vi un niño de uno años.

-Mocoso no soy tonto.-Yo dije y volví mi vista hacia la ventana.

-¡Abuelo es malo espiar!-El niño dijo.

-¡No estoy espiando! ¡Además no soy tu abuelo!-Yo grite enojado.

-¡Eso lo se! ¡Mis abuelos son mas viejos y geniales que tu!-Él dijo.

-¿Entonces, por que me llamas abuelo?-Yo dije. ¿Y este niño quien se cree?

-Mi mamá me enseño a llamar a todos los viejos abuelos.-Él dijo sonriente.

-¡Yo no estoy viejo! ¿Cuántos años me calculas?-Yo dije molesto.

-No se de cuarenta o sesenta.-El niño dijo.

-Tengo 36.-Yo dije molesto.

-Eso es viejo.-Él dijo.

-¿Por qué?-Yo pregunte.

-Soy un niño para mi todos son viejos si son mayores que yo.-Él me conteste.

-¿Cuántos años tienen tus padres?-Yo dije.

-Creo que 22.-Él dijo.

Si él tiene cinco o seis significa que sus padres lo tuvieron a los 17. O sea que los padres de él son unos jóvenes eso explica la educación de este niño.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Po Que no solo entras?-él dijo.

-Queras decir "porque".-Yo dije corrigiéndolo.

-No yo dije lo que quise.-Él me contesto. Y es por esto porque odio a los niños.

-Ya voy entrar.-Yo dije y cuando volví a ver ya no estaban. Espera un momento cuando estaba conversando con este mocoso sentí que la puerta se abrió. ¡No puede ser los perdí!

-Bueno adiós Abuelo.- él dijo. ¡Por fin se fue!

-Adiós niño.-Yo dije mientras entre y me senté en la primera mesa que vi. Pedí un café y fume un poquito ya que aquí si se puede. ¡Ya no aguantaba sin mi cigarrillo!

Kamijou puede esperar aunque siento que me va a matar en cuanto llegue.

-Ya son las 6, me voy señor Ishima.-Takahashi dijo. ¿Trabaja aquí?

-Esta bien Misaki-kun, adiós.-Un señor dijo. Supondré que es el dueño.

-¡Espera Misaki! Casi olvidas tu celular.-Un muchacha linda dijo.

-Gracias Kyoko, te debo una.-Takahashi dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su celular.

-Bueno me la puedes pagar ahorita.-La tal Kyoko dijo. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Okay. ¿Cómo?-Takahashi dijo.

-Así.- Kyoko dijo mientras lo agarro de su camisa y lo besó en frente de todo el restaurante. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Takahashi se separo rápidamente y se fue corriendo de allí, ni me vio.

Tome mi café y me fui a la universidad. Kamijou me grito pero no lo dije nada sobre ver a Takahashi y su honey juntos. Porque me iba a pegar peor que a Takahashi.

Que Dios te ayude Takahashi porque lo vas a necesitar.

Misaki PDV

¿No puede ser? Kyoko-san me besó. ¿Cómo volveré a trabajar? Bueno al menos fui besada por una chica esta vez. No un hombre mayor, pero no sentí nada. ¿Sera por qué no la veo de esa manera?

Yo solo sé que corrí como demente hasta llegar a la casa. Y solo encendí el tele y lo puse en Cartoon Network y me puse a ver Hora de Aventura y después Un show mas y después Mad. Mientras cocinaba una cena casi perfecta y sentí que se abrió la puerta.

-¡Que olor tan rico esta aquí!-Usagi dijo mientras entraba y se quitaba la chaqueta de su traje.

-¿Te gusta? Es por la cena.-Yo dije.

-¿Otra vez viendo caricaturas?-Él me pregunto.

-Si, siempre dices que soy un niño así que decidí actuar como uno.-Yo dije.

-¿En serio?-Él me pregunto.

-Si, ya siéntate ya esta la cena.-Yo dije.

Aliste la mesa y comimos extrañamente en silencio. Cuando empecé a dejar los trastes sucios en el lavamanos sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

-¡Quítate!-Yo dije.

-¿Quién te beso?-Él me pregunto.

-Que pregunta tan absurda. ¿Quién me besaría a mi? Además de ti.-Yo dije nervioso.

-¿En serio? Y si es así, ¿Por qué tienes rastros de lipstick en tus labios?-Él me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Es….jugo de fresa.-Yo dije nervioso.

-Mentiroso, tú ya no tomas jugo de fresa, gracias al accidente. Mentiroso, ahora dime la verdad.-Él dijo molesto.

-Si tomo. Okay, es así: una muchacha del trabajo me besó sin previo aviso y me sorprendió y corrí de allí. Pero te juro que no sentí nada, ella es solo un amiga ni eso es solo una compañera de trabajo.-Yo dije nerviosa.

-Me alegra que fuiste sincero conmigo pero aun me siento mal ya que soy el único que te puede besar. ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? Que siento envidia a cada cosa que se te acerca.-Usagi me dijo mientras me abrazo.

-Hasta los perros y los gatos.-Yo dije tratando de añadir un poco de humor a la situación.

-Hasta el maldito viento y el polvo. Los odio a todos por que pueden pasar tanto tiempo contigo.-Usagi dijo mientras se reía.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte si ya sabes que estoy contigo.-Yo dije tratando de ser romántico.

Después que dije ese pequeña frase vi que el rostro de Usagi se ilumino y me miraba con mas ternura y de pronto me agarro de pronto y me llevo a su cuarto.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Yo dije.

-Lo que tu me insinuaste-Usagi me dijo y después me beso con pasión.

-Yo no te insinué nada.-Yo dije al separarme.

-Yo también te quiero.-Usagi dijo molestándome y besando mi cuello.

-Tendré que quitarte ese olor perfume barato de ese zorra por toda la noche.-Usagi dijo coqueto y seductor.

¡DIOS AYUDAME!

* * *

**Porfavor comenten ya que los comentarios ayudan a la inspiracion! :)**


	5. ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO

**Hola si ya se que no es Navidad, pero la intencio era subirla para navidad como regalo. Lo que paso fue lo siguiente: no lo termine UoU y no habia internet. Bueno paara resumir este capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la anterior ni la siguiente es solamente un especial navideño.**

**Espero que les gusta. *o* FELICES FIESTAS**

* * *

Narrador PDV

Era el 24 de Diciembre, toda la ciudad de Tokio estaba ocupada por las compras navideñas para mañana. Y en eso por una calle llena de movimiento, Misaki caminaba pensativo.

-¿Qué debería comprar primero los regalos o la comida?-Misaki pensó.

Misaki estaba cansado y de muy poco humor para celebrar este navidad. La noche anterior se la paso complaciendo los deseos egoístas e incomprensibles de Usagi.

*_La noche anterior*_

_Misaki había pasado el día entero en su trabajo, debido al movimiento navideño. Entra a la casa con comida china que paso comprando. Cuando entra mira que en las puertas hay coronas navideñas._

_-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí?-Misaki dijo._

_Entro a la cocina/sala y vio desde la entrada una gigante árbol navideño y a su alrededor habían bolsas llenas de decoración. Y al lado de árbol estaba un Usagi con sweater rojo._

_-¡¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?!-Misaki dijo molesto._

_-Decidí que quiero celebrar navidad como lo hacen los familias normales.-Usagi dijo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-Misaki pregunto._

_-Bueno según mi intensa investigación a través de películas y especiales navideños. Hacemos el árbol, nos ponemos ropa nueva, comemos una gran cena que tu prepararas, nos damos regalos y estamos juntos.-Usagi explico hacia Misaki pero este no le ponía mucho atención._

_-¿Y que si yo no quiero ayudar tu repentina espíritu navideño?-Misaki dijo._

_-Bueno podemos pasar toda víspera de navidad y navidad haciéndolo una y otra vez.-Usagi dijo en el oído de Misaki._

_-¡Que bien que adoro el navidad!-Misaki dijo nervioso._

_Comieron la comida y mientras que Usagi miraba Mickey y sus amigos el especia navideño, para buscar mas "referencias". Misaki es estaba volviendo loco arreglando el árbol por miedo de que lo pasara si no lo hiciera. Le estaba poniendo cinta roja al árbol._

_-Ne Usagi, si quieres tu navidad perfecta, ayúdame.-Misaki dijo._

_-Esta bien. ¿Qué hago con esto?-Usagi dijo mientras en sus manos habían un caja de ornamentos._

_-Colócalas al azar.-Misaki dijo. Usagi lo hizo pero no le quedo muy bien._

_-Dije al azar no mal colocadas.-Misaki dijo molesto._

_-Esto no es mi fuerte.-Usagi dijo defendiéndose._

_-Lo único que sabes hacer es escribir.-Misaki murmuró. Él estaba en una escalera debido a que el árbol era demasiado grande._

_-No, se hacerte el amor. Se amarte.-Usagi dijo coqueto._

_-¡ESAS COSAS NO CUENTA! ¡VE A VESTIR A TU GIGANTE SUZUKI EN UNTRAJE NAVIDEÑO! ¡HAZ ALGO DE VER!-Misaki grito sonrojado y enojado._

_Y así pasaron toda la noche._

_*24 de Diciembre/Presente*_

Como habrán visto nuestro inocente Misaki no estaba de humor para navidad.

-¡Maldito Usagi! Siempre dando vueltas en mi vida.-Misaki pensó molesto al recordar a noche anterior.

-Pero aun así tengo que comprarlo un regalo. Usagi ha sido muy bueno conmigo además aunque el cree haber escondido bien los regalos. Yo los vi en el cuarto de ositos y eran muchas. Aunque ya estaban envueltas, obviamente no por él, pero me sentí mal.-Misaki pensó.

Misaki fue al mall cercano del centro de la ciudad, fue allí cuando escucho un voz conocida.

-¡Misa-chan!-Un voz dijo. Misaki volteo a ver y vio a Shinobu y Nowaki con bolsas de compras caminando hacia él.

-Shino-kun, Waachan, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Misaki pregunto

-Comprando obviamente.-Shinobu dijo.

-Eso lo se.-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Relájense ambos.-Nowaki dijo sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿compras navideñas?-Shinobu le pregunto a Misaki.

-Si. ¿Compraron regalos?- Misaki pregunto.

-Si es que en hospital donde trabajo se costumbre regalar regalos a todos. Así que compre esto.-Nowaki dijo mientras sacaba un vaso que decía: Mejor Doctor del mundo.

Shinobu y Misaki solo lo quedaron viendo con indiferencia.

-¿Por qué no compraste no se una camisa?-Shinobu pregunto con cierta desdén.

-Yo no tengo dinero para eso.-Nowaki explico.

-Si, Shinobu no todos somos ricos como tu.-Misaki dijo defendiendo a Nowaki.

-Yo no soy rico venga de una familia adinerada cosas totalmente diferentes.-Shinobu explico pero sus amigos no le hicieron mucho caso.

-¿No ibas a pasar Navidad con tu familia?-Misaki pregunto hacia Shinobu.

-Mis padres siguen en Alemania y mi hermana y su esposo fueron Suiza. Así que decidí quedarme y pasarlo con Miyagi.-Shinobu explico tranquilo.

-¿Hace poco tu hermana no estaba en Cancún?-Nowaki pregunto.

-Es que ella y su esposo aman viajar, ella lo adora porque es aventurero o algo así.-Shinobu explico.

-Ah ya veo.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Y tu Misaki, que haces comprando tan tarde? Navidad es mañana.-Nowaki dijo mientras desordenaba el pelo de Misaki.

-Eres demasiado alto.-Misaki dijo molesto al ver la diferencia de altura entre ellos dos.

-Lo se, ¿verdad?-Shinobu dijo de acuerdo con Misaki.

-¿Bueno?-Nowaki pregunto.

-Es que como mi hermano y su esposa están Yokohama ahora. Supuse que yo no iba celebrar Navidad. Pero ayer Usagi-san se le dio por tener un espíritu y navideño. Y esta demandando una Navidad tradicional. Compro un pavo y un árbol.-Misaki dijo triste y molesto. Shinobu y Nowaki sonrieron y rieron al escuchar el dilema de su amigo.

-No me digas, ¿Qué no le compraste nada?-Shinobu e pregunto a Misaki. Este no dijo nada pero sonrojo un fuerte color rojo.

-Tal vez no le tengas que dar regalo.-Nowaki dijo tratando de reconfortar a Misaki. Y este asintió un no.

-Tengo que darle al menos un regalo.-Misaki dijo triste.-Por que ayer vi un montón de regalos envueltos escondidos en el cuarto de osos.

-Tal vez no eran tuyas.-Nowaki dijo tranquilo.

-¿Qué es un cuarto de osos?-Shinobu pregunto confundido pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Ojala fuera así, pero todos tenían mi nombre.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Qué es un cuarto de osos?-Shinobu pregunto otra vez pero nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Y como cuantos eran?-Nowaki pregunto.

-Como cien.-Misaki dijo y recordó entrar al cuarto de osos para sacar un listón rojo para el grande Suzuki. En vez de eso vio una montaña de regalos envueltos en papel navideño y con su nombre.

-¡¿Qué es un cuarto de osos?!-Shinobu dijo desesperado.

-Un cuarto con osos de peluche.-Misaki explico. Y Shinobu le quedo viendo confundido y con una expresión de "en serio".

-Así que quieres darle algo para no parecer un mal novio.-Nowaki dijo.

-¡No! Yo solo no quiero parecer una mala persona.-Misaki dijo sonrojando.

-¿Y que le vas a comprar?-Shinobu dijo. La expresión de Misaki cambio a avergonzado a triste y culpa.

-Es que…no sé que darle.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Y que es lo que le gustaría?-Nowaki pregunto.

_*Imaginación de Misaki*_

_Usagi-san tranquilamente tomando café´._

_-Usagi-san, ¿Qué quieres para navidad?-Misaki pregunto._

_-¿Acaso no es obvio?-Usagi dijo mientras se paraba._

_-¡Te quiero a ti como regalo! ¡Estar contigo todo el día haciendo todo lo que he escrito!-Usagi dijo sensualmente._

_*Fin de Imaginación*_

-Las cosas que ese hombre quiere no se pueden decir en voz alta.-Misaki dijo triste y molesto.

-Creo que ya se lo él quiere.-Shinobu dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya sé que deberías darle.-Nowaki dijo.

-¿Qué?-Misaki pregunto emocionado.

-Date a ti mismo envuelto.-Nowaki dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-Misaki grito. Y todas las personas que estaban allí lo quedaron viendo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?-Shinobu dijo hacia Nowaki.

-Si-Misaki dijo triste.

-Misaki debería darse a si mismo en una caja gigante. Y que él salga totalmente desnudo.-Shinobu dijo sonriente.

*_Según la imaginación de Misaki así seria_:*

_Usagi acababa de bañarse así que estaba solo con los pantalones puestos cuando mira que en la sala, hay una caja roja gigante con una cinta verde._

_-¿Y esto que es?-Usagi dice._

_Y de pronto se quita la tapadera de la caja, y de allí sale confeti y brillo, y un Misaki desnudo con un listón de navidad en su cabeza sale saltando._

_-¡Usagi-san yo soy tu regalo!-Misaki dice sensual y dulce._

_*Fin*_

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO!-Misaki grito. -¡ESO ES DIEZ VECES PEOR!

Y otra vez todas las personas lo miraron como si tuviera problemas mentales.

-¿Por qué no? Si es lo que él quiere.-Shinobu pregunto.

-Uno, yo jamás haría algo así, dos: eso es de locos, tres: ¿Cómo podría respirar?-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Bueno le haces unos hoyitos en la caja así se mete aire. Eso funciona cuando personas se regalan perros y gatos.-Nowaki dijo.

-¡NO SOY UN PERRO!-Misaki grito molesto y lleno de ira.

-Esta bien, relax.-Shinobu dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Vamos ayudarte a buscar un regalo para Usagi-san.-Nowaki dijo.

Y entraron a una gran tienda.

-¿Y ustedes que van a regalar?-Misaki pregunto.

-Mira.-Shinobu dijo sacando de una bolsa un libro antiguo.

-¿Un libro?-Misaki dijo poco convencido.

-No cualquier libro, es el libro favorito de Miyagi, de su escritor favorito. Y la primera edición así que no lo toques.-Shinobu explico y lo volvió a poner adentro del bolsa.

-Yo también le voy a dar Hiro-san un libro y también es su favorita.-Nowaki dijo.

-Es que sus novios son normales no como el mio.-Misaki quejo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si le regalas ropa?-Shinobu pregunto.

-Él tiene demasiada ropa.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Un reloj?-Nowaki pregunto.

-Yo no tengo dinero para comprar los relojes que él usa.-Misaki dijo.

-Bueno parece que tienes que buscar una caja con hoyitos.-Shinobu dijo burlándose de su amigo mientras le daba una palmadas.

Misaki tenía una cara de que ya lloraba.

-¿Y si le regalas un perfume?-Nowaki dijo.

-Si por fin un buen idea.-Misaki dijo feliz.

Y fueron a una tienda de perfumes.

-¿En que les puedo ayudar?- Un muchacha dijo coqueta al ver Nowaki.

-Un perfume para regalar.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Hombre o mujer?-La muchacha pregunto.

-Hombre.-Misaki dijo. Y la muchacha fue a buscar.

-Deberías buscar un perfume que te guste ya que te tocara olerlo.- Shinobu dijo.

-Aquí hay varios perfumes, pero tendrán que ver si va con la personalidad de la persona.-La muchacha dijo.

-Y si es una persona egoísta, engreído, rico, exitoso y una molestia para la humanidad.-Misaki dijo con cierto resentimiento.

-Bueno creo que este le podría servir. Es One Million de Paco Rabanne.-La muchacha dijo mientras le daba a probar a Misaki.

Olía fresco y tenia un olor única.

-Me la llevo.-Misaki dijo.

-Muy bien elección señor, toma también se lo podemos envolver.-La muchacha dijo.

-Si por favor.-Misaki dijo mientras daba el dinero.

-¿Te esperamos o vamos a comer?-Nowaki pregunto.

-Si quieren pueden ir y yo los alcanzo.-Misaki dijo.

Ellos se fueron al Food Court y dejaron a Misaki espero a que envolvieran su perfume. Cuando ya se lo envolvieron salió de esa tienda y vio que la tienda de enfrente era una juguetería.

-A Usagi-san le gustan los peluches. Tal vez puedo hallar uno que no tienen.-Misaki dijo al entrar en la juguetería.

Mientras tanto en el mansión/pent-house de Usagi-san. Usagi estaba decorando las ventanas grandes con luces. Él es estaba fumando y vestía un sweater verde navideño.

-Jingle bells, Jingle bells, Jingle all the way.-Usagi cantaba en perfecto ingles mientras fumaba.

Él seguía decorando cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala y al otro lado estaba Aikawa-san. Ella parecía estar nerviosa, vestía pantalones y una camisa de tela roja.

-¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué hace tiene que estar escribiendo?!-Aikawa dijo molesta y enojada.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Estoy decorando mi casa para recibir esta navidad.-Usagi dijo.

-Pero el historia, sensei.-Aikawa dijo al acercarse.

-Ya lo termine esta en la mesa de café.-Usagi dijo todavía decorando.

Aikawa emocionada fue corriendo hacia la mesa, y vio un libro. Pero no era lo que ella quería. El libro que estaba allí era una novela BL. En la portada salía Usagi vestido de Santa con Misaki como un regalo.

-¡SENSEI, YO QUERIA ELNOVELA PARA LA REVISTA NORMAL!-Aikawa grito molesta.

-Ah bueno aun no lo he terminado.-Usagi dijo

-Bueno termínala.-Aikawa dijo desesperada.

-Pero si es el 24, no es día de trabajo, es día de relajarse.-Usagi dijo tranquilamente.-Además estoy siendo un buen novio y decorando la casa como Misaki me enseño.-

-Misaki quería que terminaras tu trabajo.-Ella dijo aun más desesperada.

-Pero si ya te dije que yo no quiero.-Él dijo con su típica arrogancia.

Usagi volvió a poner su atención en decorar las plantas internas que tenían con luces navideñas. Aikawa estaba molesta pero sabía que más que ella rogaba no le iba a hacer caso. Así que saco su as bajo la manga. Llamo a Isaka-san que se encontraba afuera del apartamento.

-¡Akihiko, que lindo se ve el lugar!-Isaka dijo al entrar. Llevaba su traje de siempre y con las manos en el bolsillo. –Me imagino que todo eso lo hizo Chibi-tan.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Usagi dijo malhumorado.

-¿No te puedo visitar ni en navidad?-Isaka dijo haciéndose la victima.

-No.-Usagi dijo.

-Bueno, vine a ver si ya terminaste todo tu trabajo.-Isaka dijo. Aikawa se encontraba en la cocina haciéndose café para ella misma.

-No pero lo terminare después del 26.-Usagi dijo.

-Bueno esta bien haz como quieras.-Isaka dijo tranquilo como si no le importara. Aikawa quedo sorprendida y con cara de que.

-Gracias.-Usagi dijo.

-Es una verdadera lastima, si terminabas todo tu trabajo antes de esta noche. Te iba a dar un bono especial navideño pero parece que ya no.-Isaka dijo con tristeza falsa.

-No necesito mas dinero.-Usagi dijo mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo.

-¿Quién dijo que tu bono era dinero?-Isaka dijo.

-¿Entonces que era?-Usagi dijo algo intrigado.

-Algo invaluable para ciertas personas, y muy difícil de conseguir.-Isaka dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser fotos de su chaqueta.

Y eran fotos de Misaki cuando estaba en la secundaria. Él con su uniforme, con su uniforme de física, riendo con sus amigos, durmiendo en las clases. Básicamente eran fotos de Misaki donde se miraba muy lindo. Usagi los quedaba viendo con deseo. Quería esas fotos.

-¿Dónde sacaste eso?-Usagi pregunto mientras trataba de quitárselos.

-Yo tengo mis contactos.-Isaka dijo.-Y yo te los iba a dar pero como no quieres terminar tu trabajo tendré que buscar a otra persona dárselas.- Isaka los había sacado del Facebook de unos amigos de Misaki.

Isaka sonrió victorioso.

-Creo que se las daré a Haruhiko, él ha trabajado mucho y se merece un buen regalo. Creo que le daré este primero.-Isaka dijo mientras mostraba una donde Misaki tenia la camisa de física mojada y su piel era transparente a través de la camisa.

-Estoy trabajando.-Usagi dijo. Él se había instalado en el sofá con su laptop y estaba escribiendo.

-Muy bien Akihiko, toma.-Isaka dijo mientras daba la mitad de los fotos.

-¿No eran mas?-Usagi pregunto.

-No.-Isaka dijo.

-Termina el trabajo sensei, envíamelo antes de las 7.-Aikawa dijo mientras salía de allí con Isaka.

-Tendré que buscar un sobre para estos.-Isaka pensó en regalárselos a Haruhiko.

De vuelta en el mall, los tres amigos estaban saliendo después de haber comido un helado.

-¿Qué en ese caja?-Shinobu pregunto al ver que en una bolsa Misaki llevaba el perfume y otra caja.

-Algo.-Misaki respondió.

-¿Qué falta de confianza?-Shinobu dijo triste. Nowaki se rio un poco y Misaki lo ignoro.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que comprar lo que vamos a necesitar para la cena.-Misaki dijo.

-Esta bien, te hablo luego.-Nowaki dijo.

-Igual yo.-Shinobu dijo y Misaki se fue a un supermercado donde con ganas logro conseguir lo que necesitaba.

Después de eso se dirigió hacia al apartamento. Misaki iba con los brazos llenos cuando llego a su hogar vio a Usagi escribiendo y tomando café.

-Ya llegue.-Misaki dijo.

-Bienvenido a casa, perdón voy a estar algo ocupado para ayudarte.-Usagi dijo.

-No, esta bien haz tu trabajo.-Misaki dijo mientras llevaba las cosas a la cocina.

-Gracias.-Usagi dijo.

Cuando Usagi no estaba viendo Misaki dejo sus regalos al árbol que estaba llenos de regaos para él.

Y después empezó a cocinar, ayer había descongelado el pavo. Le tomo casi cuatro horas para terminar la casi todo la cena navideña.

Usagi en todo ese tiempo había estado trabajando sin parar. Misaki dejo el pavo en el horno y se fue a bañar para la cena navideña. Ya eran 6 y punto. Después de estar en la ducha por 20 minutos salió y se vistió con ropa nueva. Una camisa blanca manga larga con un chaleco sweater rojo. Y pantalones. Salió de su cuarto y vio que Usagi se había cambiado de ropa este estaba usando un traje.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?-Misaki pregunto.

-Es Navidad.-Usagi dijo.

-No, hoy es víspera, mañana es Navidad.-Misaki explico.

-Como sea, te ves muy lindo. Vestido de niño bueno.-Usagi dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-No digas cosas así.- Misaki dijo sonrojando.

-Me gustaría comerte.-Usagi susurró en el oído de Misaki.

-¿No tienes que estar trabajando?-Misaki dijo tratando de ignorarlo.

-Ya termine.-Usagi dijo sensualmente.

-Se me va quemar el pavo.-Misaki dijo mientras bajo como loco por las escaleras.

Usagi encendió el tele y empezó a ver mas especiales navideños. Sobre todo los especiales navideños de Mickey Mouse mientras el amo de casa (Misaki) estaba arreglando la mesa.

-Mickey es mágico. Es un tesoro internacional, nadie puede superar a Mickey. ¿Por qué no vi Mickey Mouse en mi infancia? El hace que salga mi niño interior. ¡Sin Mickey no fuéramos humanos!- Usagi dijo casi llorando.

-¡No viste Mickey Mouse en tu infancia! ¡Acaso te criaron en una prisión!- Misaki dijo desde la mesa.

-Casi. Mi madre no le gustaba que viéramos televisión. Mucho menos caricaturas.- Usagi dijo triste.

-Que madre tan dulce y tierna tuviste.- Misaki dijo sarcásticamente.

-A mi madre no le gustaba ninguna fiesta, nosotros cuando estábamos pequeños solo celebrábamos la navidad porque mi abuela quería pero después de que murió, ya ni celebrábamos la navidad. Yo lo que hacia era que comía con los sirvientes y Alexander y Tama.- Usagi dijo.

-Ah, por eso Usagi-san quiere celebrar navidad este año.- Misaki dijo.

-Si, quería ver que era un navidad normal.-Usagi dijo.

-Bueno yo recuerdo cuando mis padres estaban vivos lo que hacíamos era cocinar juntos y darnos regalos.-Misaki dijo.

-Te falta mucho para la cena, es que ya tengo hambre.-Usagi dijo.

-Un poco mas, si quieres te llevo unas papitas.-Misaki dijo.

-Si por favor, y siéntate aquí conmigo para ver el especial navideño de ese show que tanto te guste. ¿Hora de Aventura?-Usagi dijo amablemente.

-Okay.-Misaki dijo mientras llevaba las papas y se sentaba con él.

Una Hora de Aventura después

Se escucho que tocaron el timbre. Misaki se levanto para ver quien era a través del intercom. Y vio a Tanaka-san.

-Hola Takahashi-san, vengo a dejar un regalo para Akihiko-sama de parte de Karuoko-sama.-Tanaka dijo.

-¿Lo dejo Usagi-san?-Misaki pregunto.

-Si de seguro es un peluche.-Usagi dijo mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Pasa Tanaka-san.-Misaki dijo.

Y de pronto se abrió la puerta y en vez de Tanaka estaba el papa de Usagi y el hermano de Usagi. Ambos vestidos de trajes. El papá de Usagi llevaba un gorro de Santa.

-¡Merry Christmas, Hijo y Yerno!-él papá de Usagi grito felizmente al entrar.

Misaki y Usagi estaban en estado de shock que solo pestañaban una y otra vez.

-Creo que tenemos que entrar otra vez.-él papá de Usagi dijo. Entonces cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir.

-¡Merry Christmas!-Él grito.

-Sal de mi casa.-Usagi dijo sin pensarlo.

-Lo que Usagi quiere decir es: ¿Qué hace aquí?-Misaki dijo.

-Estaba yo solo en mi gran mansión cuando se me vino esta idea. ¿Qué hago yo solo en casa? Tengo dos hijos y un maravilloso yerno así que pasare Nochebuena con ellos.-el papá de Usagi explico.

-Sal de mi casa.-Usagi dijo.

-Pero traje regalos.-El papá de Usagi dijo mientras apareció Tanaka con los brazos llenos regalos.

-No los necesito.-Usagi dijo.

-¿Quién dijo que eran tuyos?-Haruhiko dijo malhumorado.

-Son de Takahashi-san.-El papá de Usagi dijo.

-No los necesita.-Usagi dijo.-Váyanse de mi cas ahora, ninguno esta bienvenido aquí.

-No seas así Usagi son tu familia.-Misaki dijo y Usagi lo miraba seriamente.

-Yo solo quería pasar un navidad con mis hijos y yerno. Ya que este puede ser mi último navidad con ustedes.-El papá de Usagi dijo casi llorando.

-Pues muérete ahora.-Usagi dijo cruelmente.

-No quédese podemos comer juntos.-Misaki dijo algo nervioso.

-gracias eres demasiado bueno para este familia.-El papá de Usagi dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Ya va estar la cena.-Misaki dijo.-Por favor entran.-

Usagi estaba molesto.

-Tanaka deja los regalos por ese árbol.-Haruhiko ordeno.

-Si señor.-Tanaka dijo. Y fue a dejar los regalos por el árbol.

-¿Por qué los dejaste entrar? Son como vampiros nunca hay que dejarlos entrar.-Usagi le susurró a Misaki.

-No seas así son tu familia.-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Por eso mismo se tienen que ir.-Usagi dijo.

-¿No estarán hablando de mi, verdad?-El suegro dijo.

-No, estoy tan feliz que estés aquí.-Usagi dijo sarcásticamente.

-Eres el mejor hijo del mundo.-Su padre dijo sarcásticamente.

-No puede ser, tendré que pasar toda la noche con eses psicópatas.-Haruhiko dijo amargamente.

-Amen.-Misaki dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

Misaki camino hacia la cocina y vio a la familia Usami desde allí mientras sacaba la comida. Y quedo asombrado de lo mucho que se parecían.

-Takahashi-san, ¿lo ayudo?-Tanaka pregunto.

-Si quieres.-Misaki dijo.-A pesar que se desprecian entre si, se parecen mucho.

-Si la verdad es que creo que por eso se desagradan.-Tanaka dijo mientras ayudaba a Misaki con la comida.

Tanaka y Misaki llevaron la comida a la mesa.

-¡Ya esta lista la comida!-Misaki dijo. Y los Usamis se levantaron al mismo tiempo y caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron.

-¿Dónde podre sentarme?- Misaki pensó al ver como estaban colocados. Y al fin se sentó en frente de Usagi-san.

-Ah casi se me olvida, toma.-El papa de Usagi dijo mientras sacaba una botella de vino blanco de su chaqueta y se lo daba a Misaki.

-¡¿Cómo pudo estar allí?!-Misaki pensó.

-Gracias.-Misaki dijo mientras sacaba vino para todos.

Cuando todos estaban servidos.

-Itadakimasu.-Misaki dijo antes de empezar a comer.

Y comieron en silencio, se escuchaba los tenedores y las masticadas de la comida. Adema se sentía una gran tensión en la mesa.

- Este ambiente da miedo. Creo que tomare mas vino.-Misaki pensó mientras bebía vino.

-Takahashi-kun, ¿Qué estudias?-El papa de Usagi dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Voy por mi segundo año de economía.-Misaki dijo.

-¿En serio? Con tu talento culinario pensé que eras chef.-Él dijo.

-Gracias.-Misaki dijo mientras bebía mas vino.

-Al menos haces algo bueno con tu vida, no como mi hermano.-Haruhiko dijo cruelmente.

-¡Oh no ya empezaron! ¡Nii-chan mándame fuerza!-Misaki pensó.

-Al menos yo hago lo que quiero. Y no me amargo la vida siendo algo que no soy.-Usagi dijo a la defensiva.

-¡OHHHHH!-Misaki pensó al estilo un show mas.

-Hmmmmm, tu no eres nadie para criticar mi vida solamente eres un novelista mediocre y sin talento.-Haruhiko dijo.

Misaki agarro e botella de vino y se saco mas mientras quedaba con la boca abierta.

-Hipócrita.-Usagi dijo.

-Egoísta.-Haruhiko dijo.

-Hijo de perra.-Usagi dijo.

-Hijo de perra estirada.-Haruhiko dijo.

Misaki bebía mas vino mientras se reía por dentro.

-Ya los dos. Sus mamás las dos fueron perras.-El papá de Usagi dijo seria mente.-Haruhiko deja tu hermano en paz. Si él quiere desperdiciar su existencia escribiendo cuentos de hadas y gana dinero haciéndolo, entonces déjalo.

-Yo no escribo cuentos de hadas.-Usagi dijo resentido.-Son novelas.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-Su padre pregunto.

-Las novelas son mas largas.-Usagi empezó a decir.

-¿Lo que escribas paso en la vida real?-Él pregunto.

-No.-Usagi contesto.

-Entonces son cuentos de hadas ya que es ficción.-Él dijo.

-Sal de mi casa y lleva tu bastardo contigo.-Usagi pensó con crueldad.

-¡Que familia tan linda!-Misaki dijo con sarcasmo mientras bebía mas.

*Gangham style, Gangham style* era una canción que de pronto se escucho. Era el celular de Misaki.

-Tengo que tomar esto. No se matan.-Misaki dijo mientras se paraba para salir para contestar su teléfono.

-Hola-Misaki dijo.

_-Misaki, habla Nowaki. ¿Cómo estas?_

-Borracho

-_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_

_-_La familia de Usagi esta aquí y tuve que hallar un forma de relajarme.

-_Pero beber, no es muy cliché._

-Ta vez pero funciona.

-_¿Tan horribles son?_

_-_No son peor que los demonios.

-_Que mal por ti. Bueno te dejo feliz navidad._

_-_¿Qué hay de feliz?

Y Nowaki le colgó. Y Misaki volvió a entrar.

-¿Quién era?-Usagi pregunto.

-Un ser humano.-Misaki contesto, el alcohol lo estaba empezando a afectar.

-Obviamente que iba ser un humano, no creo que seria un perro.-Usagi dijo molesto.

-Whatever.-Misaki dijo y se sentó y bebió más.

-¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?-Usagi le pregunto.

-No, creo que he tomado muy poquito.-Misaki contesto mientras hacia el gesto de poquito.

-Suegro, usted es estúpido.-Misaki dijo ya un poquito ebrio.

-¿Por qué?-El suegro dijo confundido.

-¡Que clase de idiota lleva su hijo bastardo a vivir con su esposa e hijo! Y fingir que toda estará bien.-Misaki dijo riéndose.-Es obvio que tu esposa no quera verlo mucho menos quererlo.

Esta en modo psicólogo ebrio.

-Y de paso tus dos hijos te salen disimulados, engreídos y con egos elevados. Eso prueba tu grandeza como padre.-Misaki continuo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, y Misaki se levanto y abrió la puerta y sintió que algo la abrazo. Era Kaoruko, vestida en un hermoso kimono roja.

-¿Kaoruko-san, que haces aquí?-Misaki pregunto confundido y ebrio.

-Vine a pasar mi nochebuena contigo.-Ella dijo dulcemente.

-¿Por qué?-Misaki pregunto.

-Ya te lo dije me gustas.-ella dijo sonrojada.-Además te hice algo.

Detrás de ella había un guardia de seguridad con varias cajas.

-¿Regalos?-Misaki se pregunto.

-Son regalos navideños.-Ella dijo.

-¿Misaki, quien era?-Usagi pregunto mientras se acercaba allí y vio su querida prima.

-Hola Akihiko-niisama.-Ella dijo mientras estaba abrazando a Misaki. Y este no le parecía molestarse.

Usagi se fue y regreso con un bote de agua.

-Ah, gracias nii-san. No creerás el sed que tengo.-Kaoruko dijo.

Usagi no se lo dio, se la tiro encima a ella y Misaki.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Ambos dijeron mojados y enojados.

-Para bajar tu borrachera y para sacar esta loca de mí casa. Ya tengo suficientes dementes aquí.-Usagi explico con una exagerada tranquilidad.

-¡Hoy lo mato!-Misaki pensó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-El papá de Usagi dijo al ver la escena.

-¡Tío! Akihiko me mojo a mí y a Misaki solo porque es un amargado.-Kaoruko dijo con una voz llorona.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-Haruhiko pregunto.

-No puede ser que tu estés aquí.-Kaoruko dijo malhumorada.

-No me has respondido.-Haruhiko dijo.

-Estoy aquí por Misaki-kun.-Kaoruko dijo abrazando a Misaki.

A Misaki todo el shock le quito la borrachera.

-Perdón por decir cosas indebidas.-Misaki dijo hacia su amado suegro.

-Todo nos ha pasado eso.-Él dijo amablemente.

-¡Idiota, casi mojas el pastel que hice especialmente para Misaki!-Kaoruko dijo enojada hacia Usagi.

-Solo sal de mi vista.-Usagi dijo.

-Vine por Misaki no por ti.-Kaoruko dijo.

-Akihiko deja a tu prima en paz, es Navidad.-Su padre dijo.

-¡Me arruinaste el cabello!-Kaoruko dijo molesta y empezaba a llorar.- ¡Y me lo había arreglado por Misaki!

-Por favor no lloras, aun te ves muy hermosa.-Misaki dijo dulcemente hacia Kaoruko.

-¿En serio?-Ella dijo mientras le caían unas lágrimas.

-Si, yo soy el que me veo mal. Iré a cambiarme, si quieres puedes comer.-Misaki dijo.

-Gracias.-Kaoruko dijo mientras sonría.

Misaki fue a cambiarse de camisa. Mientras tanto Kaoruko estaba comiendo la deliciosa comida de Misaki.

-Aparentemente tendré que beber más solo para sobrevivir la noche. ¡Maldito Usagi! Siempre por culpa de él las cosas me suceden.-Misaki pensó mientras buscaba otra camisa en su closet.

Y encontró una camisa manga larga azul océano, era una camisa que su cuñada le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Misaki se seco el cabello mojado con una toalla antes de ponerse la camisa.

-¡Ese Usagi en verdad se pasa a veces!-Misaki dijo mientras abotonaba su camisa.

-Entonces déjalo.-Una voz dijo y Misaki salto asustado. Y vio en la puerta que estaba Haruhiko.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Misaki dijo avergonzado y molesto.

-Supuestamente estoy buscando el baño pero en verdad vine a verte a ti.-Haruhiko dijo mientras cerraba la puerta. –Me tenías preocupado.

-Ya se por beber como un alcohólico. Yo en verdad no bebo. Pero veras que tu padre es algo…-Misaki empezó a decir pero estaba buscando la palabra perfecta.

-Demente, molesto, un fastidio, etc.-Haruhiko dijo con desdén.

-Vaya que eres hermano de Usagi.-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Y debo admitir que lo que dijiste aunque fue totalmente inapropiada es muy lógica.-Haruhiko dijo.

-¿Qué?-Misaki dijo.

-Yo en verdad entiendo que me haya criado con la esposa de mi padre y su hijo no fue lo mejor. Porque siempre nos íbamos a odiar.-Haruhiko explico.

-Deberíamos irnos sino sospecharan de ti.-Misaki dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Yo le rogué a mi padre que me llevara aquí.-Haruhiko de pronto.

-¿Qué?-Misaki dijo confundido y sorprendido.

-Yo quería verte hoy más que otros días. Creo que es porque es Navidad y cuando me entere del capricho de mi padre yo dije que quería venir con él. Aunque tuviera que soportarlo a él y a mi hermano no importaba si pudiera pasar un rato contigo.-Haruhiko explico.

Misaki se quedo callado por un tiempo.

-Deberíamos irnos ya.-Misaki dijo mientras abrió la puerta. Y salieron del cuarto donde bajaron y continuaron con la supuesta cena navideña.

Kaoruko había hecho un pastel de forma de árbol, con fondant verde y las decoraciones eran de varios colores. Todos quedaron asombrados con la habilidad de Kaoruko. La verdad es que se quedaron hasta las doce.

-Ya es hora de irse.-El papá de Usagi dijo.

-Si yo también.-Kaoruko dijo.

-¡Por fin!-Usagi pensó feliz.

Usagi prácticamente empujo su familia y Tanaka afuera para que se fueran. Misaki estaba otra vez algo ebrio y había terminado de lavar los platos, él se encontraba en el sofá acostado.

-¿Ya tienes sueño?-Usagi pregunto mientras acariciaba el pelo de Misaki.

-No.-Misaki contesto.

-Perdón por eso, ya jamás quise que vinieran así y mucho menos hacer lo ellos hicieron.-Usagi dijo algo triste.

-¡Espero que estés feliz!-Misaki dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿Por qué?-Usagi pregunto confundido.

-Querías una navidad tradicional y familiar, pues lo tuviste.-Misaki dijo –Tal vez no fue como en las especiales navideños pero así es un verdadero navidad con la familia. No siempre es lo más divertido pero el punto es pasarla con tu familia y seres queridos.

Usagi lo quedo viendo fijamente por un rato y después sonrió. Lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Misaki pregunto confundido.

-Gracias.-Usagi dijo.

-¿Por qué?-Misaki pregunto.

-Por darme el mejor navidad de mi vida. Yo siempre quise celebrarlo como lo había visto en el televisor pero como siempre tú haces que yo mire la claridad.-Usagi dijo dulcemente.

-Si yo no hice nada.-Misaki dijo apenado.

Usagi lo agarro de la nuca y lo beso.

-Merry Christmas.-él dijo al separarse.

Usagi agarro a Misaki y lo llevo a su cuarto. Lo empezó a besar y Misaki no lo empujaba mas bien lo besaba con pasión también.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?-Usagi dijo al separarse de los labios de Misaki y mientras besaba su cuello.

-¿Qué? No te gusta.-Misaki dijo.

-No, me encanta. Solo que me extraña. Ahora me estuvieras pegando hasta que te rindieras.

Misaki sonrojo.

-No te acostumbres solo seré así en días especiales así que supéralo.-Misaki dijo.

Usagi lo quedo viendo y sonrió.

-Eres tan adorable.-Usagi susurró en su oído.

Misaki no grito ni nada.

Unas horas después:

-Misaki, levántate.-Usagi dijo tratando de levantar a Misaki que se había quedado a dormir en su cama.

-No quiero.-Misaki dijo.

-Es Navidad.-Usagi dijo.

-¿Y?-Misaki pregunto.

-Es hora de abrir tus regalos.-Usagi dijo.

Misaki se levanto y estaba sin camisa, para ser sincera no llevaba nada.

-Toma tu primer regalo.-Usagi dijo mientras le daba un piyama de seda roja.

-¿Qué?-Misaki dijo confundido.

-Es la pareja del mio.-Usagi dijo y Misaki noto que el de Usagi era exactamente igual solo en azul.

-¿En serio?-Misaki pregunto.

-Si úsala o estarás desnudo todo el día. Y de parte mía eso estaría muy bien.-Usagi dijo con una sonrisa sexy.

Misaki se vistió antes de que dijera otra cosa. Y ambos se bajaron, ya eran las 8 de la mañana y se habían acostado a las 3. Misaki se sentía mal porque estaba con resaca.

-¡Abra los míos!-Usagi dijo emocionado dando a Misaki que estaba sentado en el sofá varios de los cientos regalos.

Entonces Usagi agarro una caja grande.

-No recuerdo haberte comprado este.-Él dijo.

-Es tuya, ábrala.-Misaki dijo mientras abría los regalos de Usagi.

Usagi abrió la caja y vio a un conejo grande de peluche de color crema y con un listón roja con dibujito navideños.

-Espero que te guste, sé que no es un Rolex o un auto.-Misaki dijo algo apenado y después que dijo eso sintió que Usagi lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡No me gusta, me encanta! ¡Siempre he querido uno así! ¡Eres el mejor!-Usagi dijo emocionado y sonriendo felizmente.

Era la primera vez que Misaki había visto a Usagi sonreírse de una manera tan pura e inocentemente.

-De nada, también te compre un perfume.-Misaki dijo.

-Te amo.-Usagi dijo.

Misaki pensó en como actuar ante eso y sonrió al decir esto:

-Yo también te amo.

Usagi sonrió aun mas fuerte y lo abrazo mas fuerte. Él estaba feliz porque por fin le dieron lo que él mas quería: amor.

Misaki sonreía esto era algo de una sola vez y sabia que Usagi lo molestaría después pero que importa si es Navidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerda que me encantan los comentarios ayudan el proceso creativo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero que les haya hecho falta :D, bueno aqui un nuevo capitulo. Creo que esta bien larga y hay poco amor mas comedia.**

* * *

Misaki's PDV

Me alegro que pase todas mis clases de este semestre. Y por eso estamos aquí en la casa de Nowaki y Kamijou-sensei. Con Shinobu y Nowaki, la verdad es que nos encontramos después de la universidad y venimos aquí a pasar el rato.

-¿Entonces que harás el viernes?-Shinobu me pregunto hacia mí.

-Creo que me quedare en casa, ya que es un día libre.-Yo conteste.

-Bueno al facultad de Literatura, nos tocó preparar un especie de feria para la literatura.-Shinobu dijo tristemente.

-¿Por qué?-Nowaki pregunto mientras traía refrescos.

-Para inculcar en los jóvenes un amor hacia la literatura y los libros.-Shinobu dijo sarcásticamente.

-Creo que Hiro-san dijo algo sobre eso.-Nowaki dijo mientras se sentaba con nosotros en el sofá.

-Si la verdad es que nos tuvimos que dividir en grupos para planearlo.-Shinobu dijo.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?-Yo pregunte.

-Nada. Yo di el dinero para que mi grupo comprara lo que necesitaban para la comida. Así que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.-Shinobu dijo con su voz de niño rico.

¡Odio a la gente rica!

-Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas?-Yo dije molesto.

-Tengo estar allí porque si no estoy allí, no me dan mis puntos.-Shinobu dijo triste.

-Shino-kun, deberías ir y ya.-Nowaki dijo tranquilamente.

-Pero no quiero. Los de mi facultad no me caen bien. Y no quiero estar allí forever alone.-Shinobu dijo. –Misaki por favor ven. Jamás te vuelvo a molestar.

Dijo lo último casi rogando.

-Está bien pero tú me compras la comida.-Yo conteste.

-Nowaki, ¿vendrás?-Shinobu dijo dulcemente y hacia cara de perrito rogando.

-Tal vez, tratare.-Nowaki dijo.

-Si ya no me molesta.-Shino dijo contento.

Vaya parece que todos los ricos son unos egoístas y odiosos.

-Oye Misaki, ¿le dijiste a Usami que vendrías a mi casa?-Nowaki me pregunto.-Porque no quisiera tener problemas con él.-

-No, ni le mencione donde iba.-Yo conteste inocentemente.

-Baka, revisa tu celular.-Shinobu me dijo.

Estos exageran…. ¡WHAT THE FUCK!

**Tienes 50 llamadas perdidas de Usagi y 46 mensajes perdidos.**

Fingiré que no vi eso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Nowaki me pregunto preocupado.

-Nada, silguemos viendo la película.-Yo dije. Estábamos viendo una película llamada Ese es mi Hijo, era de Adam Sandler con Andy Samberg. Se trataba que Adam era un niño que tuvo relaciones con su profe y tuvieron un hijo y el apenas tenía 14. Mientras metieron a la madre en la cárcel por tener relaciones con un menor, al niño le toco criar otro niño.

-Esta película es tan estúpida.-Shinobu dijo.- ¡Lo amo!

-Si es muy chistosa.-Nowaki dijo.

-Aún estoy tratando de entender cómo es que la novia del muchacho se ha acostado con su hermano.-Yo dije traumatizado ya que la película era para mayores de 15.

-Ah si que asqueroso y lo peor ninguno tiene remordimiento.-Shinobu dijo.

-Las películas de Adam Sandler son raras.-Nowaki dijo sacando una conclusión.

-Amen.-Dijimos todos.

Y seguimos viendo la película hasta que termino.

-Repito ese película fue estúpida pero me encanto es como Ted.-Shinobu dijo.

-Sí estuvo muy entretenido.-Nowaki dijo amablemente.

Bostece un poco.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Me preguntaron.

-Un poco, estoy cansado.-Yo respondí.

Es porque estuve estudiando toda la semana pasada y la semana antes de esa, Usagi me uso toda la semana para su actividad favorita. Así que en conclusión no he tenido una buena noche de sueño en semanas.

Tengo ganas de tirarme en una cama y despertarme hasta el próximo año.

-Deberías descansar.-Nowaki dijo.

-Sí y ahora.-Yo respondí, entonces se abrió la puerta del apartamento y entro Kamijou-sensei.

¿Sera mi imaginación o da más miedo de lo usual? Él entro con un aura de un asesino.

-Hiro-san, bienvenido.-Nowaki dijo dulcemente.

-Si…-Él empezó a decir y nos vio.

-Sensei.-Yo dije haciendo reverencia. Si hay algo que he aprendido, hay que evitar contacto visual con el sensei.

-Takahashi, Shinobu, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Kamijou pregunto confundido, ya que estábamos en su casa y sentados en sus muebles.

-Los invite a ver una película.-Nowaki contesto rápido.

-¿No es que tenías que trabajar?-Él dijo molesto.

-Bueno cuando fui, mi jefe tenía la tienda cerrado debido a que un amigo suyo murió y hoy era el funeral.-Nowaki explico tranquilamente. ¿Cómo puede ser tan tranquilo con ese loco de novio?

-Oh ya veo.-Él dijo y se sentó al lado de Shinobu.

Y nos quedamos en silencio por casi un eternidad, y enserio eran cinco minutos.

-Oye Misaki ya es tarde deberíamos irnos ya.-Shinobu me dijo con ojos asustados.

-Si porque debo hacer la cena.-Yo dije mientras me pare.

-Sí y yo debo hacer la tarea de algo.-Shinobu dijo parándose.

-Adiós sensei, perdón por la molestia.-Los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo asustados.

-Adiós Waa-chan.- Dijimos mientras nos poníamos nuestras chaquetas.

-Adiós les hablo luego.-Nowaki dijo.

Y con eso salimos y nos dirigimos hacia la estación de tren.

Hiroki's PDV

¡Acaso creen que soy estúpido! Es obvio que no querían estar aquí solo porque yo llegue. La verdad que no me importa lo que piensan, pero desde afuera del apartamento pude escuchar sus risas y la de Nowaki. Él jamás ríe y sonríe así cuando está conmigo. Sé que está muy mal pensar mal de ellos, ya que no me han hecho nada. Pero desde que Nowaki los conoció, él ha cambiado. Es más distraído, pasa más tiempo con ellos, los manda mensajes y les habla en cualquier hora. ¡Me molesta!

Me pregunto si en verdad estaban viendo una película.

_***La mente extraña, retorcida y creativa de Hiroki Kamijou-sensei***_

_Nowaki está solo en el apartamento haciendo los quehaceres cuando tocan la puerta. Él va tranquilamente al abrirla y cuando ve a su querido __**Shino-kun **__y adorado __**Misa-chan.**_

_-¡Hola chicos!-Nowaki dijo alegremente y feliz._

_-Hola Waa-chan, estábamos en el vecindario y te queríamos visitar.-Shinobu dice dulcemente y sonrojando._

_-Gracias, la verdad es que me hacían falta su compañía.-Nowaki dice coqueto._

_-Nosotros también.-Takahashi dice mientras le da una sonrisa coqueta. Nowaki hace que pasan._

_-¿Y tu novio?-Shinobu pregunta._

_-Con el tuyo.-Nowaki dice tranquilo._

_-Así que, ¿Cómo haremos esto?-Misaki pregunta impaciente._

_-Como todas las veces pasadas.-Shinobu dice mientras se quita la chaqueta._

_-Hablaba de la escusa.-Misaki dijo._

_-Le diremos que veíamos una película.-Nowaki dijo._

_-¡Que escusa tan inocente!-Shinobu dijo._

_-Lo total opuesto de lo que haremos.-Misaki dijo._

_-Empecemos.-Nowaki dijo mientras agarro a Shinobu de la cintura y lo beso, Misaki solo se sentó en el sofá y disfrutaba del espectáculo._

_-Vamos al cuarto.-Nowaki dijo. –Los tres-_

_***Hasta allí le llego la imaginación a Hiroki***_

-¡Es imposible!-Yo grite.

-¿Qué es imposible?-Nowaki me pregunto confundido.

-Nada, nada.-Yo dije nervioso

-Hiro-san, ¿te molesta que mis amigos vinieron?-Nowaki me pregunto mientras se sentó a mi lado.

-Por supuesto que no, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Solo que he estado algo estresado por la feria de Literatura.-Yo mentí.

-Ah sí es cierto, Shinobu me conto acerca de eso.-Nowaki dijo tranquilo.

Como siempre Shinobu o Misaki, no puede pasar un día sin mencionarlos.

-Bueno si, Miyagi-sensei y yo hemos estado como locos planeándolo, invitando escritores que vayan y organizando el evento.-Yo conteste.

-Seguro todo te ira bien ya que eres increíble.-Nowaki me dijo suavemente.

-Gracias pero aun siendo increíble tengo que planearlo todo a la perfección.-Yo dije muy seguro de mí mismo.

La verdad es que me encanta cuando me alabas de esa manera.

**De vuelta a la punta de vista de Misaki:**

Shinobu me dejo en la estación de tren y fue a su casa. La verdad es que es muy buen amigo y es muy amable a pesar de que es un niño mimado. Cuando llegue a la estación cerca del apartamento de Usagi, revise mi celular. Y vi esto:

**Usted tiene 76 llamadas perdidas de Usagi, 5 llamadas perdidas de Suegro, 3 llamadas de Haruhiko y 2 de Sumi.**

¡A ese Usagi que le pasa! ¿Y a qué hora me llamaron los otros? Ya sé lo que significa esto, pasara lo de siempre. Usagi se molestara conmigo y me dirá que me ama, y que por eso se preocupa.

Camino lentamente hacia el apartamento, no tengo ganas ni energía de tener una discusión con él. ¿Cómo es que no escuche mi teléfono sonar?

Saco mi celular y veo que lo tengo en silencio y vibrar. No entiendo este celular así que lo he configurado. Me pregunto que habrá querido el suegro. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya se me pego decirlo así!

Cuando llegue al apartamento, subí el elevador y llegue al último piso. Abrí la puerta de la casa y veo que no hay nadie en la sala. Me quito la chaqueta y la dejo en el sofá.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Ya llegue!-Yo grite. Cuando vi que nadie me contesto, subí las escaleras y lo fui a buscar. Y lo entre en su pequeño estudio, se había dormido frente a la pantalla.

De seguro estaba ocupado escribiendo un nuevo libro. Veo el monitor y él no estaba escribiendo, estaba en Facebook viendo mi perfil. ¡Ese Bastardo!

Siento que algo me agarra de la cintura y me pone en sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te hacías el dormido otra vez!-Yo grite tratando de escapar pero no pude.

-Misaki, me hace falta Misaki.-Usagi dijo con su voz profunda mientras me besaba el cuello.-No te he tocado todo la semana pasada. ¿Crees que eso es algo fácil para mí?-

-Suéltame y eso no es buen escusa.-Yo dije molesto.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste? Te llame como 20 veces.-Él dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-¿En serio? En mi celular aparece que me llamaste casi los cien.-Yo dije escéptico.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Él me pregunto.-Te extrañe.-

-Bueno estaba viendo una película con Waa-chan y Shino-kun en la casa de Waa-chan.-Yo conteste inocentemente ya que es la verdad. ¿Por qué dije los apodos?

Me miro molesto, como si quisiera decirme algo y no puede.

-¿Otra vez con ellos?-Usagi murmuro molesto mientras me dejaba ir.

¿A este que le pasa?

-¿Estas bien? Te ves muy extraño.-Yo dije amablemente.

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Ya que solo tienes tiempo para tus amigos.-Él dijo molesto y mientras se paraba y se fue del cuarto.

¿Y a ese que le pico?

Me salí de allí y empecé a cocinar la cena, encendí el televisor para que no me durmiera. La verdad es que tengo los ojos pesados, quisiera poder dormir.

Voy a hacer algo rápido, una sopa ramen con pollo y verduras.

Como 40 minutos después:

Mientras terminaba de cocinar estaba viendo Hora de la Aventura, no sé porque pero ese show siempre me anima cuando estoy triste.

Veo que Usagi baja la escalera ya cambiada de ropa y más tranquila.

-Usagi-san ya está la cena.-Yo dije amablemente.

Usagi solo se fue a sentarse a la mesa y quedo allí en silencio mientras fumaba. Yo saque la comida y se la lleve a la mesa.

-¿Sopa?-Él pregunto.

-Si.-Yo respondí. Y se lo empezó a comer pero no dijo nada. ¿Hasta cuándo pretende estar molesto y hacerse el resentido? ¡Me molesta la forma estúpida e infantil que está actuando!

-¡Si te pasa algo dímelo!-Yo dije molesto. Me quedo viendo y suspiro.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-Me dijo.

-Si porque me está molestando tu actitud.

-Bueno aquí te va. ¿Crees que no me molesta saber que mi novio pasa más tiempo con otros que conmigo?-Usagi dijo molesto y triste.

-¡Exagerado! ¡Otra vez tu actuación de posesivo! Ese comportamiento tuya en verdad me estas comenzando a molestar.-Yo dije mientras me pare de mi asiento.

-¡¿Te molesta?! ¡Pero si soy así es porque te amo!- Él dijo molesto y también se paró. Jamás lo he visto tan molesto, usualmente si le digo algo solo me dice que me ama y allí acaba la problema. ¿Pero qué pasa?

-¡Esa es tu excusa para siempre! ¡Además es ilógico de que piensas así de mis amigos! ¡No todo el mundo es así!-Yo grite molesto y sentí que mi cuerpo se llenaba de ira.

-¡Eso lo sé pero aun así como pretendes que esconde mis sentimientos! ¡Y si sabes cómo hacerlo, por favor muéstramela!-Él dijo.

-¡Idiota!-Yo grite sentí que la lloraba de la ira. Ya no quiero discutir, Sali de allí y corrí hacia las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama, y unos segundos después escuche los fuertes tocadas de la puerta.

-¡Misaki, ábreme! ¡Por favor, ya no quiero pelear!-Usagi dijo con una voz sincera pero no me moví.

-¡Por favor ábreme! ¡Déjame verte!-Él dijo mientras seguía tocando fuerte. Yo no me movía, yo lloraba en silencio y buscaba la forma de tranquilizarme. Él seguía tocando y pidiendo perdón.

-Misaki, perdóname, por favor, te amo.-él dijo y lo ignore. Después de eso se fue, de seguro se canso había estado tocando esa puerta por casi una hora. Me cambie a mis piyamas y agarre mi IPod. Me puse los audífonos y empecé escuchar música para relajarme. Y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Usagi's PDV, antes de los problemas:

¿Por qué aun no me ha llamado Misaki? Ya me estoy preocupando, aunque debería estar escribiendo no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Pero sin importar lo que haga, lo llame o le mande mensaje parece que no me conteste.

Tengo que relajarme, iré a escribir. Voy a mi estudio y enciendo mi laptop, abro un documento de Microsoft Word.

10 minutos después:

¡Maldición aún no he escrito nada! ¡Misaki si me mata Aikawa es tu culpa! Veo que el documento sigue en blanco. Necesito hacer algo, lo que sea.

No se cómo pero me puse a ver todas las imágenes de Misaki que tenía escondida en una carpeta con contraseña. Pase lo que me pareció horas viendo a mi hermoso Misaki en todo tipo de poses. Aunque a él no le guste siempre se ve muy lindo. Creo que en el Facebook hay más imágenes.

Me conecto con mi wifi y me voy al internet, me entro al Face y veo sus imágenes. Escucho que se abre la puerta así que me hago el dormido. Esta funciona bien para mí, ya poder jugar un poco con Misaki.

Él grita mi nombre con su linda voz, y escucho sus pasos. Él está cerca de mi así que aprovecho y lo atrapo en mis brazos, se ve tan lindo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Te hacías el dormido otra vez!-Él grito tratando de escapar pero no pudo.

-Misaki, me hace falta Misaki.-Yo dije mientras besaba su cuello.-No te he tocado todo la semana pasada. ¿Crees que eso es algo fácil para mí?- ¡Me encanta su rostro cuando es así!

-Suéltame y eso no es buen escusa.- Él dijo molesto.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste? Te llame como 20 veces.-Yo dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Me tenías preocupado

-¿En serio? En mi celular aparece que me llamaste casi los cien.-él dijo escéptico. No necesito tu sarcasmo, solo dime la verdad.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Yo le pregunte.-Te extrañe.-

-Bueno estaba viendo una película con Waa-chan y Shino-kun en la casa de Waa-chan.-él contesto inocentemente. ¿Ellos otra vez? Parece que no puede haber un día cuando no mencione a esos idiotas. Sé que está mal, odiar y envidiar a esos muchachos pero no lo puedo evitar. Pasan más tiempo con mi novio que yo.

Y lo peor son esos apodos, es como si ellos fueran sus novios. ¡Odio que le dicen Misa-chan! Solo yo le puedo poner apodos.

Me moleste con él y fui a tomarme una ducha con agua caliente.

¿Por qué estoy actuando como un niño caprichoso? Misaki es mío, y él me ama. De seguro solo estaban viendo una película y yo imaginando cosas que no son. ¿Y si lo son?

*****_**La mente perversa, interesante y detallada de Usagi-san***_

_Misaki llega al apartamento de Nowaki inocentemente y toca varias veces. Nowaki sale sin camisa, Misaki sonroja._

_-Misa, estoy feliz que hayas venido me hiciste mucha falta.-Nowaki dice mientras lo agarra de la cintura y lo besa._

_-Yo estoy feliz de haber venido.-Misaki dice coqueto. Entran al apartamento y miran a Shinobu sacando una botella de vino._

_-¿No eres muy joven para beber?-Nowaki dice coqueto._

_-Según la ley soy muy joven para muchas cosas.-Shinobu dice seductor._

_-¿Cómo esto?-Nowaki dice mientras lo besa apasionadamente._

_-Según la ley.-Shinobu dice con una sonrisa pícara._

_-¿Y Kamijou?-Misaki pregunta mientras se ponía cómodo._

_-Creo que sigue en la universidad, eso significa que tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar.-Nowaki dijo feliz._

_-¿Y de cual juego hablas?-Shinobu pregunto sarcásticamente._

_-La que nos gusta jugar los tres solos y sin molestias.-Nowaki dijo._

_-Me parece bien, me hace falta una buena jugada.-Misaki dice mientras se quitaba la camisa._

_-Empezamos.-Nowaki dijo mientras se dirigían a la habitación._

_***Usagi no puede terminar ya que como novelista BL sabe cómo termina esta escena***_

¡Es imposible que eso sucede! Y me pegue la cabeza con la pared del baño. ¡Eso dolió!

Salgo del baño y me cambio.

Eso jamás podría suceder, aunque es muy buena para una novela BL. La guardare en mi mente para utilizarla en un capitulo cercano. Tengo que relajarme.

No sé como pero estoy aquí cenando con Misaki y aun así no puedo dejar de estar molesto. Ni esta deliciosa sopa puede relajarme.

Misaki me mira con ojos molestos, de seguro no le gusto mi comentario. Pero tengo toda la razón en este caso. Yo quería salir con él a la playa para felicitar sus buenas notas.

-¡Si te pasa algo dímelo!-Él dijo molesto. Yo le quedo viendo y suspire.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?-Yo dije.

-Si porque me está molestando tu actitud.

-Bueno aquí te va. ¿Crees que no me molesta saber que mi novio pasa más tiempo con otros que conmigo?- dije molesto y triste.

-¡Exagerado! ¡Otra vez tu actuación de posesivo! Ese comportamiento tuya en verdad me estas comenzando a molestar.-Él dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-¡¿Te molesta?! ¡Pero si soy así es porque te amo!- dije molesto y también me pare. Misaki te adoro pero hay momentos en las que el amor no puede controlar los sentimientos.

-¡Esa es tu excusa para siempre! ¡Además es ilógico de que piensas así de mis amigos! ¡No todo el mundo es así!-él grito molesto. ¿Y este con quien cree que está hablando?

-¡Eso lo sé pero aun así como pretendes que esconde mis sentimientos! ¡Y si sabes cómo hacerlo, por favor muéstramela!- Yo dije molesta.

-¡Idiota!-él grito y vi que empezaba a temblar de la ira. Por favor no llores. Misaki corrió hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, yo lo persigo.

Toco a puerta varias veces. Y no me abre.

-¡Misaki, ábreme! ¡Por favor, ya no quiero pelear!- y no me contesta.

-¡Por favor ábreme! ¡Déjame verte!

Y pase por allí casi una hora y no me contesto ninguna vez. Debí haberme callado mis sentimientos. Lo obligue a ver ese parte de mí que no quería mostrar. Tengo que pensar cómo actuar mejor.

Voy a mi estudio y sigo tratando de escribir. Y en vez de escribir una novela erótica BL, termine escribiendo un mini-novela dramática. Donde el personaje principal está dudando la fidelidad de su pareja debido a situaciones extrañas que han sucedido.

¿Por qué la hice apegada a la realidad?

Voy a dormir ya es muy tarde son casi las 3 de la mañana.

**Día siguiente:**

¡Que sueño tenia! Gracias a dios que dormí mi rato. ¿Qué hora es? Veo el reloj y son las 12 de la tarde.

Tengo que empezar a dormir más temprano, Misaki de seguro está en la universidad.

Voy abajo y veo algo fuera de lo normal.

**En la Universidad Mitsuhashi:**

Llegue a la hora del almuerzo, me cambie de ropa y entre a la Universidad. La verdad es que quería escaparme de Aikawa, desde que saque mi nuevo libro todos los días tengo alguna entrevista o algo por el estilo.

Me dirijo hacia la oficina de Literatura, tengo que hablar con Hiroki. Abro la puerta y allí lo miro sentado revisando unos papeles.

-¡Hola, Hiroki!-Yo dije.

-Akihiko, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Él dijo confundido.

-¿Ya no puede visitar a mi mejor amigo?-Yo dije.

-Solo vienes aquí cuando quieres ver a Takahashi o quieres un libro mío.-Me contesto con cierta indiferencia.

-Hice algo malo.-Yo dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Me afecta a mí en alguna manera?-Hiroki pregunta mientras leía las papeles en su mano.

-No.-

-Entonces sufre en silencio.-él contesto cruelmente. ¡Maldito!

-¡Qué gran amigo eres! ¡Y se supone que eres mi mejor amigo!-Yo dije sarcásticamente.

-Soy tu único amigo. Y aun así no estoy de humor de escucharte hablar de tu problemas cuando yo tenga las mías.-él contesto.

-¡Hiroki así no es forma de tratar a tu amigo!-Miyagi dijo al entrar con más páginas.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Miyagi.-Hiroki dice molesto.

-Hola Akihiko, ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo triste.-Miyagi dice mientras se siente enfrente mío.

-Bueno ayer, Misaki llego tarde y me di cuenta es que estaba con Shinobu y Nowaki.-Yo dije.

-Y te molesto.-Miyagi me dijo mientras me daba un cigarrillo.

-Sí, es que yo tenía planeado hacer algo romántico planeado pero no se pudo por su llegada tarde.-Yo seguí diciendo. Mientras encendía el cigarrillo y Miyagi hacia lo mismo.

-Entiendo, estas celoso de lo que paso. Deberías relajarte no hacen nada malo.-Miyagi dijo calmadamente.

-Sí, pero lo que sucedió fue que tuve una discusión algo fuerte con Misaki. Y la verdad es que me arrepiento mucho.-Yo dije.

-¿Te peleaste con él?-Hiroki pregunto curioso.

-Sí y algo fuerte.-Yo dije triste.

-Pide perdón.-Miyagi dijo.

-Lo trate pero no quiso oír y encima esta resentido. ¡Hoy me castigo de la manera más cruel e inhumano!-Yo dije algo dramático.

-¡Te dejo sin sexo!-Miyagi afirmó con seguridad y Hiroki solamente agacho la cabeza.

Muy buena respuesta pero no es eso.

-No es algo mucho peor que eso. ¡ME DEJO SIN CAFÉ! ¡Y SIN DESAYUNO!-Yo grite tristemente.

Ellos me quedaron viendo con ojos de que le pasa a este.

-¿Qué?-Hiroki pregunto muy confundido.

-Todas las días desde que vivo con él, a cualquier hora, esta mi desayuno hecha y mi café en la cafetera. Últimamente no desayunamos juntos porque se va temprano.-Yo dije y me siguieron viendo confundidos.

-¿Ese es tu drama?-Miyagi pregunto escéptico.

-Estas muy mal de la cabeza.-Hiroki me dijo.

-Tal vez solo se le olvido.-Miyagi dijo amablemente.

Lo dudo que ese sea la causa.

-¿Acaso a ustedes no les molesta ver a la persona a quien amas con otros?-Yo dije tristemente. ¿O será que solo yo soy así de patético?

-Por supuesto que me molesta, no es por nada pero ayer quise matar a Takahashi y Shinobu. Pero no hice nada ni dije nada por amor a Nowaki. Aunque duele hay que retener ciertos emociones, hay que tener un poco de auto-control.-Hiroki dice sabiamente.

-Dice él hombre que logro que una estudiante se desmayara.-Miyagi dijo.

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¿Qué sucedió?-Yo pregunte curioso.

-Bueno un estudiante en su primer año le tuvo que escribir un ensayo a Hiroki acera de su libro favorito. Bueno la muchacha escribe que su libro favorito era: Twilight, y si eso no era suficiente. Ella escribe con grandes errores ortográficos.-Miyagi dijo.

-Escribió: tubo por decir tuvo y kien por quien, y eso son algunas de sus errores.-Hiroki dijo.

-Y de tan mala nota que recibió y él puso una página llena de comentarios en tinta roja como: **Niña estúpida, que clase de libro es este y lo peor es que te gusta porque la película estuvo bueno. **Que se desmayó en frente de todos y la tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería.**-** Miyagi explico.

-Si suena como algo que él haría.-Yo conteste.

Entonces escuchamos que se abrió la puerta y los entraron era Shinobu y mi amado Misaki. Porque tiene que verse tan lindo. Y se estaban riendo de algún chiste o algo.

Él me vio pero me ignoro. ¿Por qué me trates así?

-Entonces les dije que yo o era ese tipo de chico.-Shinobu dijo

-Jajá.-Misaki dijo mientras se reía.

-Misaki.-Yo dije pero me ignoro.

-¿Qué ahora me ignoraras?-Yo dije y me siguió ignorando.

-Shinobu, ¿escuchaste algo?-Misaki dijo.

-No tal vez fue el viento.-Shinobu dijo siguiéndole el corriente.

-Sensei aquí le traje mi ensayo para crédito extra.-Misaki dijo mientras le daba a Miyagi un documento.

¡¿Y ESE QUIEN DIABLOS SE CREE?!

Miyagi lo acepto y lo guardo.

-¡Misaki contéstame!-Yo grite y me ignoro.

-Hay que irnos ya para el almuerzo. Keiichi de seguro nos está esperando.-Misaki dijo y Shinobu asentó la cabeza. ¿Quién es este tal Keiichi?

-¿Quién es Keiichi?-Yo pregunte. Y salieron de allí.

-¡Que mal te trató!-Miyagi dijo.

-¿Quién es Keiichi?-

-¿Qué?-Hiroki dijo.

Keiichi es obviamente nombre de hombre así que es hombre. Y un hombre los está esperando.

-¡¿Quién es Keiichi?!-Yo grite mientras agarre la camisa de Hiroki y lo sacudía.

-¡No sé! ¡Hay muchos muchachos llamados así en el mundo!-Hiroki me grito.

-¡Akihiko relájate de seguro es nadie!-Miyagi me dijo.

-¡Hiro-san!-Nowaki dijo dulcemente mientras entraba y quedo confundido al vernos.

-¿Estoy en la universidad correcta?-Él pregunta.

-Obvio que sí. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Hiroki pregunto mientras yo lo solté.

-Te traje tu almuerzo.-Él dijo dulcemente y le daba un paquete. –Por cierto vi a Shinobu y Misaki parecían muy felices.

¡De seguro él sabe quién es Keiichi!

Corro hacia a él y lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo sacudo.

-¡¿Quién es el maldito Keiichi?!-Yo grite desesperado. Nowaki me quedo viendo confundido.

-Bueno no lo conozco físicamente, pero sé que es muy buen amigo de Misaki y pasan mucho tiempo juntos.-Nowaki dijo inocentemente. -¿Me puedes soltar? Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Y lo solté y se fue. Después de almorzar con mis amigos y de recibir una regañada de Aikawa voy para la casa. Para mi sorpresa allí estaba Misaki viendo tele en la sala.

-¿me seguirás ignorando?-Yo pregunte.

-No.-Misaki contesto.-Creo que te he castigado demasiado.-

¡TE PASASTE!

-Perdóname por la forma en como actué, sé que exagere y por eso te pido perdón.-Yo dije.

Ya no quiero pelear.

-Yo también fui algo terco, perdón.-Él dijo dulcemente.

Yo fui hasta él y lo abrace.

-No es para tanto.-Él dijo.

¡Me perdono! Aunque tengo que admitir que muy poco le duro lo resentido.

**Viernes, Misaki PDV:**

Hoy me desperté de buen humor, gracias a dios que pude arreglar mis problemas con Usagi. Me toma una ducha caliente y me cambio. Me puse un jean y una camiseta roja con la chaqueta de cuero que me envió mi Nii-chan. Y me puse unos zapatos que me regalo mi Suegro. Voy a la cocina y veo que Usagi ya se había levantado.

-Buenos Días.-Yo dije.

-Buenos días mi príncipe.-Usagi dice mientras me abraza y me besa. ¡¿Por qué es tan cursi?!

- Suéltame tengo que hacer el desayuno.-Yo dije mientras trate de escapar.

-Está bien pero hazme algo delicioso antes de irte.-Usagi dijo mientras me soltó.

Cuando nos reconciliamos tuvimos una gran plática y se dio cuenta que a veces pasa de celoso. Y ahora me deja salir con mis amigos con la condición que le hable antes y después.

Voy a la cocina y hago un desayuno tradicional japonés. Comimos en silencio y cuando lavaba los platos me hizo unas preguntas.

-¿Cargaste tú celular?-

-Si-

-¿Llevas dinero?-

-Si-

-¿Tienes las llaves del casa?

-Sí, Usagi voy a la universidad. No voy a irme a una aventura.-Yo dije.

-Me preocupa porque eres algo torpe.-Él dijo.

-Estaré bien voy estar con Shinobu y va estar lleno de estudiantes y profesores.-Yo dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Está bien.-Él dijo tomando café.

Después de eso me fue a dejar a la universidad, la parte de afuera estaba llena de tiendas y estantes. Me baje y me despedí de Usagi. En la entrada estaba Sumi-sempai.

-¡Misaki!-Sumi me dijo al verme.

-Hola…Keiichi.- Yo dije.

-Te ves muy bien hoy.-Él dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Gracias.-Yo dije tranquilo.

-Sabes algo, no he dejado de pensar en ti.- él susurro en mi oído. Sentí que mis mejillas sonrojaron.

-Hola Misaki, Sumi-sempai, por fin los encontré.-Shinobu dijo mientras se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola.-Yo dije caminando hacia él. Gracias Shinobu, me salvaste.

-Hay que ver la feria.-Shinobu dijo alegremente.

-¿Y tú que hiciste?-Sumi pregunto mientras entramos a la universidad y estaba llena de gente.

-Di el dinero para que mi grupo vendieran comida. Mira allí esta.-Shinobu dijo mientras apunto a un grupo de jóvenes que cocinaba comida a toda velocidad debido a una gran línea de gente que había.

-Gracias a Dios que di el dinero.-Shinobu dijo al ver eso.

-¿Adónde quieren ir?-Sumi pregunto.

-Caminemos y vemos que hallamos de bueno.-Yo dije y revise mi reloj son las 10.

Caminamos y vimos que todos tenían autores de libros y también estaban vendiendo libros. Y un panda se acercó a nosotros.

-¡Ven y conoce tus mangakas favoritos!-El panda dijo mientras nos daba unos papeles.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué quiso decir?-Yo pregunte.

-Un grupo decidió traer creadores de mangas. El padre de una chica en ese grupo es el dueño de Shonen Jump algo así.-Shinobu contesto.

Yo la verdad no le puse mucha atención porque vi a uno de mis ídolos: Kishimoto, el creador de Naruto.

-Mira es Kishimoto.-Yo dije emocionado.

-Vamos a verlo.-Shinobu dijo emocionado.-Amo Naruto.

-Yo también.-Yo dije y Sumi nos quedó viendo confundido.

-Iré a saludar a una de mis escritoras favoritas, ustedes vayan con el padre de Naruto.-Sumi dijo mientras se dirigió a otro lugar.

Shinobu y yo corrimos hacia allí y estuvimos por como media hora ya que había una larga línea.

-Hola-Kishimoto nos dijo.

-Kishimoto-sensei usted es uno de mis mangakas favoritas-Yo dije con ojos destellantes.-Firma mi cuaderno.

Él me sonrió y me firmo un cuaderno.

-Usted es increíble. Le puedo hacer una pregunta.-Shinobu dijo.

-Por supuesto.-Kishimoto dijo amablemente.

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste que Naruto fuera gay?-Shinobu dijo. ¡Idiota que clase de pregunta es esa!

-Él no es gay.-Kishimoto dijo molesto.-¿Por qué todos piensan que es gay?-

-Por la forma en como lo hiciste.-Shinobu dijo. Yo agarre a Shinobu del brazo y lo jale de allí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-Yo dije molesto y fuimos a ver a muchos mangakas conocidos.

La verdad es me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Shinobu.

-Aun no puedo creer que conocí al creador de Kuroshitsuji.-Yo dije feliz.

-Ah sí fue increíble.-Shinobu dijo feliz. Revise mi reloj y ya eran casi la una de la tarde que rápido pase el tiempo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Yo pregunte.

-Algo vamos a comer hamburguesas allí.-Él dijo mientras apuntaba a un lugar allí donde vendían comida. Fuimos allí y pedimos hamburguesas y refrescos, creo que nos lo dieron rápido porque la chica que atendida le gustaba Shinobu. Fuimos a comer en una banca cercana.

-¡Esta delicioso!-Yo dije al tomar una mordida.

-Si está muy rico.-Shinobu dijo.

-Viste a la cajera te estaba coqueteando.-Yo dije molestándolo. Él sonrojo.

-No me fije en eso, además tengo novio.-Shinobu dijo avergonzado.

-Relájate.-Yo dije y tome un sorbo de mi refresco.

Entonces esto es la vida de un universitario normal, me gusta.

**Narrador PDV (Creo que necesito mi propia punta de vista T.T)**

Bueno mientras que los mejores amigos disfrutaban su día juntos comiendo calorías. El gran y distinguido Prof. Kamijou, estaba perdiendo la cordura. Él ha estado estresado todo el día y no había comido desde del pedazo de pan que tuvo esta mañana.

Mientras tanto Miyagi-sensei estaba actuando como un espía, desde que llego Misaki los había estado espiando de una distancia segura.

-¿Por qué los estoy siguiendo? Si no hacen nada de ver.-Miyagi pensó mientras comía un sándwich mientras ellos estaban comiendo.

Cuando ellos terminaron de comer, se levantaron y botaron la basura y siguieron con su recorrido. Miyagi los siguió.

Misaki y Shinobu estaban hablando de tonterías de hombres cuando Misaki se chocó con alguien.

-¡Perdóname no te vi!-Misaki dijo pero quedo sorprendido al ver que era nada más ni nada menos que: Haruhiko Usami.

-Parece que el destino quiere que estemos juntos.-Haruhiko dijo.

-¡No metas al destino en esto! ¡Esto es coincidencia!-Misaki grito molesto y Shinobu quedo confundido. Miyagi quedo sorprendido.

-¿Es el que no debe ser nombrado?-Shinobu susurró ya que Misaki le había contado a él y a Nowaki acerca de Haruhiko.

-Si.-Misaki dijo.

-¿y este enano quién es?-Haruhiko dijo.

-¡¿Enano?!-Shinobu dijo molesto.

-Es un amigo mío. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Misaki dijo.

-Mi padre es uno de los donadores de dinero de esta universidad. Y vine aquí a dejar un cheque suyo y además quería verte.-Haruhiko dijo.

-Bueno ya me viste, ya te puedes ir.-Misaki dijo nervioso y mientras trataba de buscar un lugar adonde huir.

-¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?-Miyagi pensó confundido.

-¿Qué quieres te dé? te daré lo que sea. Siento que si no te doy algo, me siento triste.-Haruhiko dijo y Misaki sonrojo.

-Dale una yate.-Shinobu dijo. Y Misaki se puso tenso.

-Por supuesto que no, solo está bromeando.-Misaki dijo nervioso.

-¿Preferías una yate grande o extremadamente grande?-Haruhiko dijo.

-¡NO QUIERO UN YATE! ¡SI QUIERES DARME ALGO DAME CHOCALTES FINOS Y EUROPEOS!-Misaki grito y se tapó la boca.

-Hecho.-Haruhiko dijo.

Misaki lloro y Shinobu se reía.

-Vamos Misaki ya llego Nowaki está en la entrada.-Shinobu dijo mientras se llevó a Misaki.

-Adiós Usami-san, recuerda el yate.-Shinobu dijo hacia Haruhiko.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-Miyagi pensó confundido.

-¡CON QUE AQUÍ HAS ESTADO! ¡MIENTRAS QUE YO HE ESTADO MURIENDOME DEL ESTRÉS TU HAS ESTADO HACIENDO NADA!-Hiroki dijo molesto y con aura de asesino serial.

-No es así…-Miyagi comenzó a explicar.

Hiroki lo ignoro y lo arrastro hasta donde él había estado.

Cuando Shinobu y Misaki fueron a recoger a Nowaki, vieron que una tienda estaba llena de chicas y mujeres. Así que decidieron ir a ver que estaba pasando. Y era Usagi firmando autógrafos y tomando fotos con sus seguidores. Usagi vio a Misaki y le sonrió y le hizo un saludo.

Shinobu y Misaki quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Nowaki pregunto cuando les vio así.

-Él no me dijo que iba a venir.-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Ah sí es cierto. Hiro-san me dijo que Usami-san acepto venir aquí.-Nowaki dijo.

Shinobu y Misaki quedaron en shock, por el resto del día probaron comida e hicieron travesuras hasta que regresaron a casa con sus respectivos galanes.

* * *

**Por favor comentan y dame su opinion XoX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay primero pido disculpas por no haber subido en meses, es que he estado super ocupada con cosas del colegio, estoy en ultimo año, me uni a un grupo fandub, y me he estado incorporando mucho en ello. pero prometo subir mas frecuente. Bueno este capitulo es algo corto ya que lo hice pequeño, creo que es el mas corto de todo la historia. Bueno espero que les guste XD Ya saben comenten si les gusta y dime que opinan XD**

* * *

El punto de vista de Misaki Takahashi:

Okay tengo que hacer esto con la máxima delicadeza que se puede. Es un domingo normal en general. Apenas son las 8 y me quede con ver aquellos a las 9:30. Voltee a ver al hombre que estaba a mi lado durmiendo con gran tranquilidad. Si alguien lo viera así pensarían que es un ángel, cuando en verdad es el demonio en persona.

Tengo frio, tal vez sea porque dormí sin camisa otra vez. Este maldito abuso de mí anoche, y más de una vez. Trato de salir de la cama sin que él se diera cuenta y lo logre.

Me tome una ducha rápida y me cambie a una ropa especial que me regalo Shino-kun. Entonces después desayune un poco. Okay si salgo ahora mientras Usagi está dormido, podre escapar sin problemas. Y estaré libre de problemas. Camine hacia la puerta en puntillas.

-¿A dónde diablos vas?-Escuche un voz decir. Y voltee a ver un muy molesto Usagi con cara de psicópata.

-Yo, a ningún lado.-

-¿Entonces porque vas vestido así?-El me pregunto muy molesto.

Me vi de pies para arriba, y la verdad es que no estaba vestido normalmente que se diga. Yo andaba unos shorts blancos, una camisa polo azul y un sweater blanco, zapatos deportivos y una visera. Estoy vestido como tenista en pocas palabras.

-Bueno voy a jugar…tenis.-Yo respondí.

Y entonces el empezó a reír como loco y después se puso serio.

-Tú no juegas tenis.-

¡Maldito, engreído! ¿Quién se cree este, hijo de su madre?

-Si juego, con Waa-chan y Shino-kun-

Me miro aún más molesto.

-¿Cuándo y cómo es que juegas tenis?-

Y le empecé a explicar todo la historia y se les explicare a ustedes, fujoshis, que se diviertan de mi sufrimiento y dolor. Michi creyó que sería divertido si yo hablara con ustedes directamente a veces, pero como sea.

*_Memoria/ Hace un tiempo atrás*_

_El maldito de Haruhiko me había enviado chocolates de los más finos y exquisitos del mundo. Y después de 3 días de comer y comer dulces, me harte. Les envié como cien cajas a mi hermano y mi cuñada. Había llevado al trabajo. Y mí supuesto "novio" no me quería ayudar comerlos más bien compraba más chocolates. Pude comprobar que comer chocolates no te dan espinillas pero si te suban de peso. Y mucho._

_Bueno en fin, el lunes que fui a la universidad lleve una gran bolsa de dulces y los repartí con mis compañeros._

_-Toma Haruka, Hazuki.-A unas compañeras gemelas._

_-Gracias Takahashi-kun-dijeron al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Así que esta vez es chocolate?-Keiichi me pregunto._

_-Sí, ah toma.-Y le di una caja grande._

_-¿Qué lindo regalo romántico me diste?_

_-Te lo estoy dando como amigo, nada más, nada menos._

_-Bueno pero los comeré pensando en ti.-el susurró en mi oído. Y se fue_

_Y sentí que mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse. ¡Idiota!_

_-¡Hey, Misa-chan!-_

_Voltee a ver quién me llamo y vi a Shinobu con su típica cara de niño rico._

_-Hola Shino.-Yo dije mientras me acerque a él._

_-Acabo de hablar con Nowaki, vamos a comer Comida China, hoy.-_

_-No puedo tengo que hacer ejercicio.-_

_-¿Desde cuando haces ejercicio?_

_-desde que engorde como 3 libras.-_

_-¡Ay linda! No sabía que te cuidabas la figura.- él dijo mientras se burlaba de mí._

_-¡Cállate!-_

_-Oye, ¿Por qué no haces tenis?_

_-Porque ese es un juego de niños ricos y yo soy pobre.-_

_-No es así. Bueno es muy buen ejercicio.-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Si yo jugaba en Australia.-_

_Maldito niño creído rico._

_-Ah. Yo jamás he jugado en mi vida.-_

_-Es super fácil. Yo te enseño. Eh, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Waa-chan y jugamos todos?-_

_-Okay. Por cierto, ¿Dónde se juega tenis?-_

_-En clubes privados.-_

_¡ODIO A ESTOS RICOS!_

_***Regresamos al tiempo normal***_

Como habrán visto fue algo totalmente inocente y sin doble intención. Le quedo viendo a Usagi, que esta con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué tan estúpido me crees?- él dijo

-¡Es la verdad!-

-¿Tu jugar tenis? JAJAJAJA- él dijo cruelmente.-Ni en sueños.-

-¡Bastardo te digo la verdad!-

-Bueno si es verdad, llévame contigo.-

-¿Sabes jugar?-

-Fui el campeón del liceo- un simple si hubiera bastado.

-Pero creo que sería de muy mala educación llevar a alguien más sin aviso….-

-Iré, fin de la discusión.-

¡HIJO DE SU MADRE!

**PDV DE NOWAKI (HACE SIGLOS NO LE DABA SU PROPIO PDV ^^)**

Hmm, me pregunto si Hiro-san se molestara si voy a pasar el día con Misa y Shino. Bueno no hacemos nada malo. Espero que haya mejorado mi brazo, Shino y Misa son asombrosos y no me quiero quedar atrás.

Ahora estoy haciendo el desayuno de mi lindo Hiro-san. ¡Es tan lindo!

-Nowaki…- escuche un voz decir y voltee a ver y vi a mi querido Hiro-san con su cara de recién despertado.

-Buenos Días Hiro-san. ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?-

Me vi a mi mismo estaba vistiendo shorts blancos, una camisa polo verde y zapatos deportivas.

-Oh, voy a jugar con Shino y Misa. Te lo dije anoche después de la cena.-Yo dije.

-¡Tú no me dijiste nada!-

Y como siempre Hiro-san empieza a decir que yo jamás le digo nada, aunque no es mi culpa que él se olvida de todo.

-Nowaki iré contigo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Si te molestas significa que no ibas a jugar tenis y que en verdad me estas mintiendo.-

-¿puedes jugar tenis? ¿Puedes jugar algún tipo de deporte?-

Él se sonrojo al instante.

-¿ESO QUE QUIERE DECIR? ¡SOLO POR QUE ME GUSTA LEER NO SIGNIFICA QUE SOY UN NERD DEBILUCHO! ¡TE CUENTO QUE SOY EXCELENTE JUGANDO TENIS! ¡SIN DISCUSSION IRE CONTIGO! ¡SOLO TENGO QUE HALLAR MI RAQUETA!-

Hiro-san en verdad es alguien muy explosivo.

**Punto de Vista de Shinobu (creo que es su primera PDV)**

Bueno creo que si no salgo rápido llegare tarde. Y lo último que quiero es llegar tarde después de todo hoy va ser la revancha entre Misaki y yo. Aun no puedo creer que él me haya ganado. Después de todo yo fui quien lo enseño a jugar.

-¿Shinobu que haces despierto tan temprano?-Miyagi me pregunto al ver que yo estaba vestido y desayunado.

-Hoy voy a jugar con los chicos y quizás vayamos a almorzar juntos y ver una película. Así que disfruta mi ausencia.-

-¿Qué? Siempre te quejas que no paso suficiente tiempo contigo y el día que tengo libre prefieres pasarlo con tus amigos.-

-Ya tenemos esto planeado, además debes estar cansado, deberías aprovechar hoy y descansar.-

-Al diablo con eso, iré contigo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Así es. Así podrás jugar con tus amiguitos y pasar tiempo conmigo y así todos ganan.-

Si todos ganan menos yo. Aunque se escucha algo cruel, no quiero que mi novio pase tiempo con mis amigos. Yo prefiero mantener esos 2 aspectos de mi vida totalmente separados por razones obvias. Mi novio es mayor que mis amigos y siento que no les cae muy bien. Aunque si le agraden o no, me vale. Solo que me parece que así es como empiezan los problemas.

-¿en serio?-

-Si solo tengo que ducharme y cambiarme. Así saldremos.

¡Maldición, estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí!

**Ahora iremos a mi punto de vista para tener un mejor entendimiento de la historia.**

En el club Fujita, es un club para los ricos y poderosos, y el lugar del mejor corte de tenis en la ciudad. En el área de tenis llegaron Misaki y Usagi. Misaki parecía que se iba a matarse en cualquier momento mientras que Usagi parecía estar de aun peor humor. Usagi vestía un outfit casi igual que su novio solo que el tenía un camisa polo blanca puesta.

-No puedo creer que compraste ese outfit y raqueta solo para esta ocasión. Estas gastando tu dinero.-Misaki dijo molesto.

-Es mi dinero, que gane de manera honesta, así que puedo hacer con ella lo que se me antoje.-Usagi contesto sin remordimiento.

-¡Misa-chan!-Un voz grito y vieron que en la primera cancha estaba Nowaki y Shinobu con sus respectivas parejas.

-Parece que no soy el único que fue obligado a traer su novio.-Misaki pensó.

-Buenos días.-Misaki dijo dulcemente al llegar a la cancha.

-Así que tú también trajiste a Usami. ¡Qué bien!-Nowaki dijo sonriente.

-No veo lo bueno en que ellos estén aquí.-Misaki murmuro.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Usagi dijo con cara de enojado.

-Nada cariño, solo que te quiero muchísimo.-Misaki dijo.

-Hiroki, Miyagi, ¿Cómo están?-Usagi dijo hacia los mayores.

-Aquí bajo el sol, en un domingo libre.-Hiroki dijo molesto.

-Ah Hiroki, pero si tu quisiste venir.-Miyagi dijo alegre.

Mientras que los jóvenes.

-Me obligo a traerlo.-Misaki dijo triste.

-A mí también me obligaron, en verdad no sé cómo terminara esto solo sé que no será algo bueno.- Shinobu dijo molesto.

-Hiro-san dijo que si no lo traía, yo lo estaba mintiendo.-Nowaki dijo triste.

Unos minutos después:

Obviamente Hiroki y Miyagi estaban cambiados en ropa de tenis por cierto.

-¿Y cómo vamos a jugar?-Misaki pregunto.

-¿Qué tal 3 vs 3? Ya que somos seis.-Nowaki dijo dulcemente.

-Y que los equipos sean jóvenes contra viejos.-Shinobu dijo.

-¿A quién le estas llamando viejo?-Miyagi, Usagi y Hiroki reclamaron molestos.

Shinobu los ignoro por completamente y fue al lado opuesto de la cancha donde sus amigos.

-Esto será fácil.-Usagi dijo arrogantemente.

-Pondremos a esos jovencitos en su lugar.-Hiroki dijo.

-Ustedes están tomando esto demasiado en serio.-Miyagi dijo.

-¡Oye nosotros sacaremos primero!-Misaki grito desde el otro lado.

-Okay, no importara de todas formas.-Miyagi dijo.

-Dudo que pueden compararse con Akihiko. Él era el campeón del colegio.-Hiroki dijo.

-Ha ha. Tampoco te quedas atrás Hiroki. Eres muy bueno también.-Usagi dijo.

-Estos niños no tienen oportunidad.-Miyagi dijo.

-¡OYE VAMOS A JUGAR O A TOMAR TÉ!-Shinobu grito molesto. A esto se pusieron en posición.

Misaki agarro la pelota y saco de primero. La pelota llego al otro lado tan rápido que los mayores ni se dieron cuenta.

-¡Si ya anotamos!-Nowaki dijo alegre al ver que la pelota toco adentro.

-¿Qué?-dijeron los tres mayores.

-Ya les vamos ganando viejos.-Shinobu dijo sonriente.

-¡WHAT THE FUCK!-Usagi dijo en ingles perfecto.

***10 minutos después***

Usagi y Miyagi les costaba respirar, no por la edad sino por el vicio.

-¡No se quedan allí respirando! Nos están ganando.-Hiroki grito molesto.

-¡Oye viejos! ¡¿Están bien?!-Shinobu grito.

-Mire lo que les pasa por estar fumando.-Misaki dijo.

-¿Acaso ustedes no sabían que sus noviecitos eran profesionales en el tenis?-Hiroki grito molesto.

-Bueno mi ex-esposa era bueno en ello. Pero jamás pensé que Shinobu era igual. Aparentemente esta en se ADN.-Miyagi dijo mientras respiraba.

-Jamás pensé que Misaki era atlético. ¿Y tú de que hablas? Gracias al altura y habilidad del tuyo es que nos están ganando.-Usagi dijo molesto.

Mientras los jóvenes se reían y se divertían como cualquier joven de su edad.

-Odio cuando reían de esa manera.-Hiroki dijo molesto.

-Vaya que eres un anciano amargado.-Miyagi dijo burlándose.

-¡Cállate!-El demonio Kamijou grito.

-¡Oye podemos seguir jugando!-Shinobu grito y Usagi asentó la cabeza.

****Como Dos horas después (según mis fuentes (mi hermano super deportivo) supongo que así seria) ****

Ya iban más o menos casi iguales. Aunque los jóvenes aún estaban ganando. La razón por la que los viejos no les han ganado era porque estaban fuera de práctica y por culpa del vicio (**NO FUMAN LECTORES**) su resistencia era muy baja.

-No puedo creer que nos están ganando.-Usagi dijo molesto.

-Y es culpa de Hiroki.-Miyagi dijo.

-¿Por qué?´-Hiroki dijo molesto.

-Todos los días lanzas cosas a estudiantes. Deberías haber desarrollado un super brazo que lanzara super saques.-Miyagi explico.

-¿Qué?-

-Es la simple ley del uso y desuso de Lamarck.-Miyagi dijo.

-Solo puedo tirar así si estoy molesto.-Hiroki explico.

-Entonces enójate.-Usagi dijo.

-Nos están asesinando. Y no creo que pueda aguantar otra hora de esto. Me duele la espalda.-Miyagi dijo.

-A mí el brazo.-Usagi dijo.

Y voltearon a ver a los jóvenes que seguían llenos de energía.

-Los odio.-Hiroki dijo.

Entonces en ese momento Nowaki acaricio el pelo de Misaki por una tontería que había dicho.

-¡Eres muy lindo, Misa-chan!-él dijo con su voz dulce.

Hiroki se enojó al instante, agarro la pelota y saco un super saque. La cual movió a la velocidad de la luz, con toda la fuerza que tenía ese hombre y pego en el frente del pobre Misa-chan. Tanto fue el impacto que provoco que este cayera al piso.

-¡Misaki!-Shinobu y Nowaki gritaron preocupados y se arrodillaron para ver cómo estaba.

-¡Idiota! ¡El punto era anotar no pegar **mi** Misaki!-Usagi dijo muy enojado mientras corría hacia Misaki.

-Esta vez te pasaste.-Miyagi dijo.

-Pero…-Hiroki empezó a decir.

Misaki se encontraba en el piso, en un estado de dolor intenso. El impacto de la pelota era muy fuerte. Nowaki lo tenía en sus brazos, unas chicas que pasaban no pudieron evitar ver lo yaoi que parecía la escena.

-Ay mira, que tiernos.-

-Si tan yaoi.-

Ellos ignoraron esto.

-Misaki, ¿me oyes?-Usagi dijo.

-Usagi….-Misaki dijo.

-Shinobu trae un paquete de hielo y agua.-Nowaki dijo.

-Si doctor.-Shinobu dijo mientras salió corriendo.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Usagi pregunto preocupado.

-No tanto.-Misaki mintió, no quería preocupar a Usagi.

-Misaki no parece nada grave, aunque te quedara una marca. Y tendrás dolor de cabeza-Nowaki dijo

-gracias a dios.-Usagi dijo aliviado.

-Vamos Misaki tienes que sentarte. Usami-san ayúdame a llevarlo a ese banca para que se siente.-Nowaki dijo y Usagi lo ayudo.

Miyagi y Hiroki llegaron a donde están ellos.

-¿Cómo está el paciente, doctor?-Miyagi pregunto.

-Solo es un golpe leve. Sobrevivirá.-Nowaki dijo sonriente.

Entonces Miyagi golpeo el hombro de Hiroki, indicando que debía disculparse.

-Perdóname Takahashi, no te vi y exageré.-Hiroki dijo.

-Lo sé, sensei. Y está bien.-Misaki dijo.

-Toma Nowaki.-Shinobu dijo mientras le daba el hielo y agua a Misaki.

Nowaki puso el paquete de hielo sobre el golpe para evitar que se haga grande el golpe. Y la verdad es que parecía sacado de una novela BL, y que estos fueran los protagonistas.

-Gracias Nowaki pero puedo hacerlo solo, no necesitas hacerlo.-Misaki dijo lindamente, por razones extrañas el ambiente entre él y Nowaki empezaba a brillar.

-No me molesta, además me preocupo por ti.-Nowaki dijo.

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo.-Misaki dijo sonriente.

Todo esto molestaba al gran escritor. Así que como el caballero educado y bueno que es, hizo lo siguiente.

Se acercó a Nowaki le quito el paquete de hielo y se puso a cuidar a su novio.

-¡Es mi novio así que yo lo cuidare!-Él dijo molesto y Misaki sonrojo.

-Allí no es donde está el golpe.-Nowaki dijo. Y entonces Usagi empezó a poner el paquete de hielo por todos lados del rostro de Misaki. Hasta que llego a lugar indicado.

-Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegamos.-Miyagi dijo.

-Llevare a Misaki a casa necesita descansar.-Usagi dijo.-Nowaki gracias por todo que hiciste, perdón por la molestia.-

-No es ningún problema.-Nowaki dijo tranquilo.

-Bueno vamos Misaki.-Usagi dijo mientras levanto a Misaki y lo llevaba en sus brazos al estilo princesa.

-¡Oye que haces! ¡Yo puedo caminar!-Misaki dijo apenado y sonrojando.

-No puedes. Si los haces te dolerá más la cabeza, además quiero consentir a mi princeso.- Usagi dijo mientras besaba su frente.

-¡Usagi, idiota, bastardo!-Misaki gritaba mientras pateaba y se movía.

-Adiós, me divertí mucho.-Usagi dijo ignorando a Misaki y con eso se fueron a su carro.

-bueno yo me voy.-Nowaki dijo.-Tengo turno este tarde. Además quiero llevar a Hiro-san a almorzar y creo que sería ducharnos antes de eso.

-Okay vámonos entonces, ya tengo hambre.-Hiroki dijo apenado con los brazos cruzado.

-Okay adiós, Shino, Miyagi-sensei, ojala podemos repetir esto algún día.- Nowaki dijo dulcemente mientras agarraba la mano de Hiroki y se iban.

-¿Y qué te pareció?-Shinobu pregunto hacia su querido novio.

-No estuvo tan horrible como pensé. Pero ni loco lo vuelvo hacer.-Miyagi dijo.-Estoy cansado, tengo hambre, quiero descansar y me duele la espalda.-

Shinobu sonrió dulcemente.

-Vamos a casa, para que descanses. Pediremos una pizza o comida china. Y te daré un masaje por lo que hiciste hoy por mí.-Shinobu dijo dulcemente mientras sonrojaba y besaba la mejilla de Miyagi.

-Okay.-Miyagi dijo sorprendido y alegre.

Al fin sufrir un poco por amor tiene su recompensa al final.


End file.
